Last Remnant of Hope
by Jazzatron
Summary: It's never been easy being Jaune, but he always thought things would get better. But after the past 3 years, he no longer has hope for something better... until he met her. (AU Where Jaune and Ruby never became Hunstman)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name is Jaune Arc and I've never had the best life. I've had to work my ass off since I was 6, to help pay the bills. I was always overshadowed, by any of my 7 sisters. I was never the best in school, or good at sports. I was never a hit with the ladies, or really had any friends. I never got to go to college since I could never afford it, or get a scholarship. For most of my life, I've just barely gotten by.

While all of that did suck, I always persisted onward never losing my sprit because; I thought that things would be alright. For a while that was true, I got a decent job, found a place for myself to live, and I was only 18 years old. I had to say I wasn't doing half bad for myself, and for 2 years, life was good. For the first time in my life I felt happy with myself. I had a few friends, I was successful, and in fact I was employee of the month for 13 months strait. Overall things were… going really well.

Then life decides to throw you a sucker punch and screw you over. I lost my job as a car salesman, because the company was bought out. I was kicked out of my apartment since I couldn't pay the rent. Had to move back with my parents for a bit, find a new place to live and new job.

I did find a new apartment, which I don't feel safe at. I know that at least three of the people living here are murderers. My neighbor jumped off her balcony a couple months ago. I would move out but I couldn't afford anything better. As for my Job, it's not too bad; I just work at a clothing store. It's just my boss is a total bitch! She has been treating to fire me since day one. I've come really close to losing my job, but I was able to keep my job by doing some odd jobs of my boss. Even with all of that I still kept going, thinking hard work would pay off.

Then the final punch to the face… my parents and youngest sister died in a terrorist attack from the white fang. Then I had to make a choice, either keep my job and not go to their funeral, or lose my job for going to their funeral and never get another job again, because my bitch of a boss would destroy my reputation. I chose the former. So now even my sisters don't want anything to do with me. To them I look like the biggest asshole ever for missing my parents and sister's funeral.

Now after 3 years of my life going from, bad to worse to FUCKING shit. I can firmly say to myself that there's really no point anymore. What is the point of me being alive? Who would even care if I just jumped of my balcony right now? No one, no one at all. I have no friends, my career isn't going to go anywhere, and my sisters still hate my guts for missing the funeral. Really what is the point anymore? I don't know why I keep going on anymore, maybe there's some last remnant of hope in my brain, telling me to not give up.

 **xXx**

As I got out of my bed in the morning, getting less than an hour of sleep that night. I couldn't help but look back at the balcony one last time, before leaving my room thinking that I can still jump anytime I want.

I exited my room and locked the door behind me, as I walked by I heard the couple across the hall arguing about something. I know this guy beats his wife; I've called the authorities on him multiple times. Every time though they never do anything, and the he beats his wife even harder thinking she called the police.

I opened the door to the stair case (yup this place was so cheat it didn't even have an elevator) and began my decent down the 10 flights of stairs. As I passed every floor I knew something horrible was happening on each floor.

As I left my apartment, I was always amazed that where I lived wasn't even a horrible place, besides this terrible apartment it was a pretty nice place. When I first moved here, it was because the apartment was only a block and a half from where I work. I really wish the walk was longer, the more time I spent outside away from my job or apartment the better.

I walked into work and quickly changed into my uniform, a simple black suit with a red tie and my name tag. At least the uniform was nice, it's not like they force me to wear the clothes they sell here… or else I'd be in a dress.

"Jaune may I speak to you in my office?" I heard a quiet seductive voice that hated with a passion. I turned to see the bitch herself… my boss Cinder Fall. She had perfect black hair, and glowing amber eyes that just stare into your soul, wearing a red off shoulders, V-Neck dress that fits her, oh so perfectly. If I didn't hate her so much, I'd say she looks beautiful. I did think that the first day I worked here, but after all the crap she pulls with me I find her revolting. I saw her standing next to her office with a smirk on her face, which can only mean bad news. I quickly walked over to her as we both entered her office. She took a seat behind of her desk, and gestured me to take a seat as well.

"Do you know why I called you here?" She asked with a voice that would make most men quiver in fear.

"No" I said simply.

"I wanted to talk to you about your working habits" She said with a smile, oh fuck this is going to end with her using me, to do something for her or I lose my job.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked knowing there was no point wasting time with formalities.

"I want you to tell the Faunus girl… Velvet Scarlatina that she will be no longer is needed here" Cinder said in a seductive voice that could get most men to do what she wants, but not me… not today.

"NO" I firmly said standing up, because after 3 years of doing crap for her I'm not taking it anymore.

"Alright" She said calmly. "I don't really mind losing you as an employee, but if you can't do this I'll have no choice-"

"Alright… I'll do it" I said ashamed looking towards the ground. Why did I even try to stand up for myself? I'm long past the point of being able to fight back. I saw a grin grow on her face as she stood up taking slow steps toward me. I felt her soft, warm, smooth fingers stroke my chin; she slowly lifted my head up forcing me to look into those nearly hypnotic eyes of hers.

"Good, I can always count on you" She said with a seductive smirk as her other hand went freely through my blonde hair. Oh god I wanted to cry in to corner, why do I do have to do this? I know she could easily fire someone, she's done it before, but she just relishes in seeing me suffer.

I walked out of Cinder's office, feeling absolutely horrible. I've never had to fire someone before, why does it have to be a nice girl like Velvet. I wanted to delay doing it as long as possible but, I really shouldn't. I walked behind Velvet while she was sorting some of the dresses. Oh god I feel like I'm about to vomit.

"Hello Jaune" She said Hearing me, with her rabbit ears.

"Velvet I need… to tell you something" I said holding back my urge to puke as best as I could.

"What is it?" She asked giving me a confused look. Oh god, I don't think I can do this. I looked away for a second and saw Cinder looking at me, with those flaming eyes… I can't do this… but I have to.

"Velvet… I'm sorry but you are no longer… needed here" I said almost breaking down and crying.

"W-what?" She asked shocked and tearing up.

"I'm sorry Velvet, You're fired" I said a strongly as I could.

"Why?" She asked in near tears. Oh shit what do I say? I need a reason that she's been fired, quickly think of one not too insulting.

"Due to budget cuts someone had to be let go, I'm truly sorry" I said making up the best excuse I could think of. Velvet didn't say a thing she gave me a look of udder hate before walking out of the store.

The second she left I nearly broke The pain in my chest from was overwhelming. I can't believe I did that, I fired someone for no reason other than to save my job, I'm so weak. It's is going to be so hard for her to get a job, especially since she's a Faunus. As I stood in the middle of the aisle unable to move, I heard the sound of high heels clacking that could only mean one thing.

"Good work as always Jaune" Cinder said touching my shoulder rubbing it slowly. Sending shivers down my spine. I wanted to go into the bathroom and cry, but that's what she wanted me to do. I had to stay strong, and somehow get through the rest of this day holding back the urge to cry or punch Cinder in the face. Cinder slowly walked away from me, with each clack of her heels was like a stab at my heart. The things I've done for that woman, the torture she's put me through just so I can keep this job.

After about 10 seconds of just standing unable to move, I guess someone else noticed me. Since I heard someone walk behind me.

"Jaune, what happened to Velvet?" A deceptively caring voice said.

"I had to fire her" I said trying to sound strong, not letting her see my pain. If she did she would report right back to Cinder like the good little pet she was.

"Why?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Cinder told me to" I stated

"Jaune do… you want to talk about it?" She asked lying through her teeth. I turned around to face her and there stood a woman with, mint green hair, eyes redder than blood, wearing a simple green dress with no sleeves. Emerald Sustrai, there are many things I'd like to call her, but a suck up is probably the nicest thing. If Cinder can't get something, she'll usually send Emerald in to get it. Took me about a year and a half of working here to learn that.

"No I'm fine" I said trying to walk past her but she blocked my path.

"Jaune listen, I know things have been rough for you-" My god she is so good at acting. To most people they would think she genuinely cares about you, but I know that past that caring demeanor is nothing but a heartless bitch.

"I said I'm fine Emerald!" I quickly interrupted her, not wanting to hear anymore of her bullshit.

"Oh, well if you ever need anything just call me" She said with a fake smile, turning away from me slowly walking away. It's been 1 and a half years and she still hasn't figured out that I see right through her bullshit.

I spotted a customer walk inside, and I quickly plastered my fake forced smile, as I walked over to the customer to assist her. Uh… this is going to be a long day at work.

 **xXx**

Hell was finally over for today, and by that I mean work. Which surprisingly, besides being forced to fire Velvet it wasn't that bad. There was really nothing for me to do other than go home and watch something on the T.V. That was probably the best thing about my apartment it had free cable. By 'free' I mean the guy who lived in there before got it illegally and… kinda just left it like that.

I entered my apartment building, and walked up the front desk. "Do I have any mail?" I asked trying to avoid eye contact with the creepy receptionist

"Name?" he asked me like I haven't done this every day for the past 3 years.

"Jaune Arc" I stated with a sigh.

"The there's no mail for you" He said. Just like always I have no mail. I haven't gotten any for like 1 to 2 years but I still check every day… just in case.

"Thank you" I said taking long strides towards the stairwell. Every day I go up and down this whole thing, it was a pretty good workout. If I wasn't scared to leave my room at night, I might go up and down the stairs a couple times for a decent exercise.

As I passed every floor I remembered, all the horrible things that have happened on each floor that has happened since I moved in here. 1st floor, someone died from stab wound, 2nd floor 14 year olds, selling illegal drugs. 3rd floor prostration, 4th floor murderer. 5th 6th and 7th floor is completely full of a gang. 8th and 9th floor, people committed suicide.

Finally the 10th floor, my floor like every other floor it was just a small box with 4 doors, 2 on each side leading to a room. Let's see on the left side you have a psycho, and right next to it is the abusive relationship. On the right side of the floor you had my room and a room no lived in.

Well until today, I saw a girl who looked about 19-20 years old with some boxes at her feet, trying to enter the once empty room. I guess I have a new neighbor… great.

The girl was extremely short, maybe about 5 feet 2 or 3. She had Black hair with a tint of red. She wore a black blouse, with a skirt that had red trimmings, and strangest of all she had a full red cloak. I mean who wears a cloak?

I love my new neighbor already; she looks like such a punk. I can't wait for all the carp she's going to do to make my days even worse than they already- wait a second Jaune. Don't judge a book by its cover, sure she may look like a goth-punk hybrid, but that doesn't mean she's a bad person.

It doesn't really matter anyway; I most likely won't see her that much. I walked to my room and pulled out my keys. I stuck the keys into the lock on my door, and before I unlocked it, I noticed my new neighbor was having trouble opening the door. I heard her huff with anger, as she continuously kept putting the key into the lock turning it and attempting to open the door. I let out a small sigh; I should probably help her out.

"Hey… need some help?" I asked to my neighbor, I must have scared her because she jumped after hearing my voice.

"N-no… no I got this" she said nervously as she once again tried to open the door and failed again.

"Here let me have a try" I offered, as she shoved her shoulder body into the door, again failing to open the door. It must have hurt, because she let out a cry of pain. She quickly turned and looked at me with her silver eyes.

"Fine… you can have a try" She said handing me the key. I put the key into the lock and before I turned it I pulled out my wallet, grabbing a note of Lien. When the girl saw me doing this, she gave a confused look.

"You got to sometimes use something to move the lock on the door because it will get stuck" I explained

"Oh… thanks for the advice" She said with glee. It took me a few seconds, but I was able to get the door open. The Girl gave me a quick smile before she picked up the boxes at her side quickly placing them into her room.

"Is that all you brought, for moving in?" I asked

"Nope, I got… a few more boxes full of stuff" She stated. As much as would hate carrying all that crap up those stairs, I should at least make the offer to help.

"Do you need any help?"

"Nope, I got this" She stated confidently. Well if she doesn't want any hel- "But if you want, you can lend a hand" She said shrugging her shoulders. Oh great, now I can't say no.

"Alright" I said with no emotion as we both walked towards the stairwell. We walked down the whole apartment without saying a word to each other, hell I don't even think we even made eye contact once. When we got to the ground floor, I opened the door for her and she gave me a quick smile. I followed her to a pile of boxes which I only assumed were hers, and oh god how did she expect to do this herself? These's boxes are all huge, and I don't want to sound mean but I don't see with those tiny arms being able to carry all of these up stairs.

She quickly picked up the 2 smaller boxes, which were still not that small. I walked over to the remaining box which was huge! I plated my feet reaching to the sides of the box and struggled to pick it up; this thing must be like 60-70 pounds. I noticed the girl staring at me, looking very nervous.

"Hey uhhh…" She said having a quick giggle. "Sorry I forgot to ask you your name"

"Oh it's Jaune, Jaune Arc" I said finally getting this box of the ground with a firm grip.

"You think you can take that one alone?" She asked with concern

"Yup, I'll be fine" I said sounding pretty cocky

"Ok be very, very, careful with it" She said sternly

"Why?" I asked

"There are just some extremely important things in there" She said

"Ok" I said understanding while following her to the door. "Hey what's your name?" I asked curiously

"Ruby, Ruby Rose" She said opening the door for me.

I took my sweet time with every step going up the stairs with this extremely heavy box. I told Ruby to go in front of me, just in case I fell over. Every couple of steps, I saw Ruby look back at me nervously. While I was having a hard time carrying this thing I can do it, I mean we're already on the 5th floor.

"Jaune stop" Ruby said out of the blue

"What?" I asked

"Just stay here, I'm going to put these boxes in my room and I'll come back and help you carry that one" She said

"Ruby I'll be fine, let's go" I said.

"Jaune your face is redder than my hair, and I see your legs shaking. Stop before you get hurt" She said with a caring smile. This is really weird, it's been so long since anyone cared about my safety, hell I didn't even care!

"Alright, just don't take too long" I said sighing

"Don't worry I'll be back before you know it" She said quickly walking up the next flight of stairs. I let out a sigh of relief, before putting the incredibly heavy box down carefully. I felt so relived to not be carrying that thing.

I waited patiently for Ruby to return, making sure if anyone did walk by I didn't make eye contact with them. I stood in the middle of the stairwell using the box help me stand. I'm really glad Ruby made me stop if I kept going I would have dropped this on my and possibly have gotten really hurt.

"What are you doing here?" I heard a voice say behind me. I turned to face this person and saw a male Faunus with cat ears and a Bear face tattooed onto his face.

"Just waiting for someone to help me with" I said gesturing towards the box

"Well get of this floor right now" The Faunus said. Oh crap this guy is part of that gang that's on the 5th 6th and 7th floor. Those guys really hate it when they find someone on their floors, unless you're just walking by. I was about to answer when I heard someone walking down the flight of stairs above me, please let it be Ruby. I turned my head to see who it was coming down the stairs, and thank god that it was Ruby.

"You ready?" She asked with a chipper smile. I looked back at the Faunus quickly and he was checking Ruby out! We got to move fast.

"Yup, let's go" I said quickly grabbing the bottom of the box, as Ruby quickly did the same. We both lifted the box with all are strength, and just having Ruby help, made carrying this a thousand times easier.

"You want to go, first or should I" She asked sounding like she was struggling. I thought for a quick moment, while it would be easier for her, if I went first, I really don't want her to get crushed if we drop the box.

"You go first" I said. As we began are slowly ascending the stairs. While carrying this thing wasn't easy I was just glad to be away from that creepy Faunus guy. Not only for my safety, but I didn't want him doing anything to Ruby. I mean she looks like she's in her first year of College, I don't want creepy guy in a gang try to… take advantage of her.

We were able to get the box up all the rest of the way up without too much trouble. We put the box down right in front of her room, as I once again opened the door for her. We quickly pushed the heavy box into her room. I looked at Ruby and, boy oh boy, she looked tired. She definitely wasn't the strongest person around. Even with us both carrying it she almost dropped in a few times, thankfully she never did or else my face would have been crushed.

I do have to say that was quite a workout, my arms were really sore. I was about to walk to my room but, Ruby started to laugh and I stopped dead in my tracks staring at her very confused.

"What's so funny?" I asked

"Nothing, it's just a bad pun my sister told me, the last time I saw her" Ruby said holding her side wincing in pain. I once again was about to go to my room but a thought crossed my mind.

"Hey how come you're living here?" I asked. Ruby looked back at me as she was about to enter her room giving me a confused look.

"What do you mean?" She asked

"I mean… why aren't you living at on campus?" I asked, with Ruby once again bursting laughter. I saw her again grab her side, wincing in pain.

"Uh… it hurts to laugh" She said with a massive grin on her face.

"Ok, what was so funny" I asked, completely confused.

"It's just that… I graduated from College about 2 months ago" She stated

"Oh"

"Don't worry about it, lots of people say I look younger than I am" She said nonchalantly

"I do have to agree with them, you honestly look 19" I said

"Well I'm 21, so don't treat me like a kid" She said jokingly pointing at my face.

"I wasn't going to… until you told me not to" I said

"Ok fine, but if you ever treat me a like a child, I'll bring out something VERY special to make sure you never talk again" Ruby said completely serious

"What?" I asked a little scared. Oh god I really hope she's joking.

"Yup I got, some really… dangerous-" She suddenly burst into a fit of laughter

"What?" I asked a little frightened. Ruby was still laughing and I was so close to just hiding in my room.

"I'm sorry, your face was priceless" She said sounding like she might burst into another fit of laughter.

"What?" I asked again confused and scared

"I'm just joking Jaune… I wouldn't hurt you" She said with a sincere smile

"Oh" I mumbled in relief

"Well I got to unpack, see you tomorrow Jaune!" She said waving goodbye entering her room and smartly locking her door instantly. I quickly did the same, as I thought on what I should have to eat. What do I have to eat…? Mac and Cheese like every other night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Just before you read I'd just wanted to say WOW! I didn't think this story would get so much attention and, people liking it from a single chapter. Thanks a lot guys, really helped me when writing this chapter.**

It was 6:00 as I awoke from my bed with, the loud beeping of my alarm blaring in my head. I smashed the top of my alarm clock not caring if it broke, (Well I would later but I'm too annoyed right now to care) feeling the same amount of dread as always about having to go to work. I quickly got out of bed before I fell asleep again, and be late for work. I walked into the bathroom to fix myself up, I looked at myself in the mirror, and oh god I look horrible. My hair is so messed up that it covered about 90% of my face. I grabbed a comb and tried my best to straighten it out- oh fuck my hair is all tangled up. I pulled the comb through my hair with it being constantly stopped by the tangles in my hair, and it hurt like hell. Took my about 5 minutes to get my hair straitened out.

I looked so tired my eyes seemed to be struggling to keep open. I turned on the faucet, and splashed some cold water on my face, which didn't seem to have helped at all. I wish I had the time to take a shower because I smelled awful. I walked out of my bathroom and quickly grabbed piece of bread plastered some peanut butter on it and scarfed it down. After that I quickly changed into my work uniform/suit not really feeling like I should change when I get there today. I grabbed a jacket to wear over my suit, since its September and pretty it's cold out. I left my room locked my door and tiredly walked to the stairwell before a voice stopped me.

"Jaune?" The voice asked and I instantly recognized it as Ruby

"Hey Ruby" I said turning to face her. She gave a very confused look.

"What are you doing up this early?" She asked tiredly

"Work, what about you?" I asked

"Work as well" She said bobbing on the heels of her feet and her tippy toes. After a brief awkward silence we walked towards the stairwell and we went down about 4 flights of stairs without saying a word do each other. Ruby kept looking at me every once and a while, I thought she might say something but every time she turned away and didn't speak. I was going to say something to break the silence but, someone beat me to the punch.

"Nice suit" Ruby said

"Thanks" I said back. We went down the rest of the stairwell in complete silence. As we left the apartment I we went our separate ways, she gave me a wave goodbye with her smile that she seems to always have. I gave her a slight wave that was barely above my waist

Like every day the walk to work was arduous. I had just gotten to the front door of my job, and I all I wanted to do was just skip work. I wouldn't mind losing my job; I mean I could get another one. It wouldn't be too hard… what the hell am I saying without a college education, or any reference how would I ever get a new job. If my job at the car dealership didn't end with the buyout, I'd easily be able to contact my former boss and ask for a reference. But because of that buyout it's almost like the 2 years I worked there don't even exist.

I took a deep breath, and found as much inner strength to enter. I quickly opened the door, and saw that Mercury was already here. Mercury was a guy that I've never hated... completely. Unlike Cinder and Emerald, he mostly just leaves me alone. Thank god he does, I've seen this guy in a fight, and it's terrifying he can take someone out with a single kick.

Seeing Mercury here alone made me remember it was a Saturday. I really do enjoy Saturdays at work (Well as much as I can at my job) since Emerald doesn't come in these days, and Cinder will sometimes leave Mercury in charge. When Mercury's in charge, he doesn't torture me like Cinder, and doesn't fake caring about me like Emerald, he's pretty chill.

That doesn't mean he's perfect, or a friend, or someone I like. I would still call him a pet of Cinder but to a… lesser extent. He will try to learn what's going on in my head, When Cinder needs him to. He usually tries the 'bro' approach but that only worked once, I learned that quickly.

"Jaune you're earlier than normal" Mercury said bored. I looked at the clock seeing it was 6:25, I am early. I'm supposed to come in at 7:30 on Saturdays.

"I honestly thought it was a weekday" I said shrugging. I heard Mercury chuckle before turning away from me to get back to whatever he was doing. I walked over to the lounge taking my jacket off and putting it away when I heard heels clacking, and I knew exactly who was coming.

"Jaune good… to see coming at work so early, your devotion is excellent" Cinder said with her seductive voice. Wait hold on a sec did she just give me a compliment? I mean it was about devotion to the store which is total bull, but just the fact that she gave a compliment that can only mean.

"Jaune I have a job for you" And there it is. I sighed in annoyance before turning to face her and, like always she looked so good, that it could take your breath away.

"What is it?" I asked with a scowl.

"Nothing too big, I just need you to go onto the roof" She said

"Why?" I asked

"There a package up there that I need" She said

"Alright what is in this 'package'?" I asked curious. Cinder gave me a small smirk before walking a bit closer to me.

"Does it really matter?" She asked. I quickly understood that whatever it was, it wasn't something good. I really didn't want to climb onto the roof but I don't really have a choice.

"Alright I'll get right on it" I said turning around and putting my jacket back on.

"Good" She said as I grabbed the ladder and opened the back door.

I extended the ladder and got it balanced on the building. When I finally got it secure, I slowly began to climb it. Of course no would be out here to keep the ladder stable while I'm climbing, a sudden gush of wind could cause me to fall and break my neck. But this is my job, doing stuff that has nothing to with what my job is supposed to be and, doing them very unsafely, just how I always imagined my life. I was almost all the way up, as I felt it shift a little to the left… oh crap. The ladder was slowly beginning to fall, so I very quickly climbed the last few steps. When I did get onto the roof I was very surprised that the ladder was still standing, at least I can still get down.

I took a quick glimpse around the roof, and found no package. Great, now I have to back empty handed and to this again. I let out a woeful sigh before turning back to the knowing that if I go back empty handed, Cinder would… oh Jaune, don't… even remind yourself of that. With the thoughts of Cinders punishments slowly creeping into my head, I quickly thought that maybe whoever left this package on the roof hid it, but where?

I searched for 5 minutes until I saw something strange taped inside an air vent, which was opened a slight bit just so I could barely get my hand inside. I pulled it out very carefully not wanting to drop it. When I finally, got it out I saw that it was some sort of envelope with no name or address. I knew better than to even try to open this envelope, Cinder would kill me... or worse she would- Jaune! Keep those thought buried away.

I turned back to edge of the roof where I left the ladder. I walked slowly not wanting to trip and fall off the building. I shifted the ladder into a more stable position before I climbed down. I took slow carful steps down the ladder I felt my hands shaking a bit. A sudden gush of wind caused the ladder to wobble fiercely, I tried my best to stay steady and not fall off. It wasn't easy but I was able to keep my grip, the ladder steadied as the wind passed as I let out a sigh of relief.

I reached the bottom without any more problems as; I walked back inside putting the ladder away. I walked up to Cinder's office hesitant to open the door, what was in this letter? Why was on the roof? I have picked up some very odd things for Cinder before in some odd places but, never on the roof. It was always from some guy who never showed his face, usually in the alleyway out back but sometimes it was behind a nightclub.

I grabbed the knob and, slowly turned it pushing the door open fearful of just looking at my boss. When I entered I saw Cinder sitting in her chair staring right at me… with those eyes. She had her usual smirk on her face, which just made me shiver. She looked at me waiting for me to do anything, I slowly pulled the envelope out of my coat pocket as she looked at me with staring, patiently for me to hand her the envelope. I put it right in front of her on the desk, but she never took her eyes off me. She was looking for any sign that I may have looked inside. Even though I didn't have a reason to be afraid of that, I was still extremely nervous.

"I trust that you didn't look inside" She said putting her index finger on the envelope pulling it slowly towards herself without, never taking her eyes off me.

"No, I did not" I said trying my best to not have my voice crack. God dammit, it doesn't even matter if I tell the truth and, I have literally nothing to hide, this woman could make Grimm skittish!

"Good" She said standing up; taking slow steps towards me… fuck. Her eyes never for a second looked away from me. She stood right in front of me as she rubbed her hand on my chin, with a very soft touch that was felt cold and unforgiving. I tried to be as strong as I could and, show as little emotion as possible, I don't need her seeing me so weak… again. Her middle finger stroked across my neck from my Adam's apple, to the tip of my chin letting it linger there for a second or two before finally letting me go.

"Run along Jaune, theirs work to be down." She said quietly but with such force that every syllable rang in my ear. Her gaze on me finally faltered, when she turned to go sit in her desk. I let out a metal sigh of relief for no longer having those amber burning eyes staring into my soul. I turned a left her office getting ready for my work day.

 **xXx**

It was around Noon and like most days the store wasn't too busy but, never empty. I helped as many customers as possible, with most of them asking for my option on the clothing they've chosen. This is probably the best part of my job… my actual job. When I'm doing things that a normal employee at a place like this would do, I kinda like it. Well maybe it's just because, of the fact that this is nowhere near as stressful or dangerous as my other… responsibilities here.

I was supposed to have a break for lunch but, I never have a lunch. Most days I would go to the coffee shop across the street but, today it's closed. So I had to work 10 hours without a break but, I didn't really mind though. That just meant that I wouldn't have to leave this place get something nice to eat/drink then, have to come back here and have my good mood ruined.

I was sorting out some dress's that some customers had miss placed. When I heard the door open, I looked to see who it was because; I always have to know whose coming into the store. When I saw a familiar Black and Red haired girl that, I really wasn't in the mood to see right now. It's not like I don't like Ruby, I just don't want her knowing where I work. Luckily she didn't see me as she looked around.

I hid behind the aisles of clothes walking over to Mercury hoping that I could get him to help her. I walked up to Mercury as he just made a sale; he was looking around before his gaze finally stopped, looking straight at me with this stupid grin on his face.

"What?" I asked

"Did you see that new girl who walked in?" Oh god please not let it be who I think it is

"No" I said wanting him to elaborate

"This super short girl… probably about a foot shorter than you-" Of course he would check Ruby out, this is Mercury I'm talking about, the guy only comes to work to see women. "She has black hair with a tint of red-" oh please let him stop. "That goes really well with her outfit except, she has this white powder all over her-" What? Why does she have white power on her?

"Dude, just stop" I said putting up my hand signaling for him to shut up. He thankfully did stopped but, he looked to the ground shaking his head letting a short chuckle. I looked him annoyed.

"What? Do you know her?" He asked

"Hardly I met her last night" Oh crap why did I say that? Mercury gave me a massive grin.

"You, sly dog!" He said giving me a pat on the back. Oh for god sakes really? That what he thought? Fuck!

"No! Not like that you idiot! She's just my new neighbor" I explained as I saw Mercury give out a sigh of relief… oh no.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I 'Put the moves on her'" He said very suave.

"Mercury if you have forgotten, **you** just man the register, **I** help the customers" I said really trying to not have him flirt with Ruby. It's just painful to watch him flirt and, by that I mean hilarious but… if you even snicker he'll knock your ass out… I should know.

"Just let me go this once" He pleaded. Really as much as I didn't want Ruby to know where I work, it's better for both of us if I don't let Mercury go.

"Mercury, I don't want you getting hurt… remember what happened with Cinder" I said forcing him to remember his first day on the job, making him freeze with fear.

I turned around to hide my smile from Mercury when I spotted Ruby wandering around, looking lost. I let out a small sigh before I began to walk over to her. She seemed to be just, glossing over everything looking like she wasn't going to buy anything. I was about to ask her if she needed any help but, she quickly turned her head to face me. She looked at me very uncomfortable, not sure why I mean where did she expect me to find her shopping for clothes, in the men's store?

"Hey… what are you… doing here?" She asked rubbing the back of her head.

"Um… I work here" I admitted

"Oh… I t-thought you were here because you're a…" Ruby said hastily unable to finish the sentence. Wait does she think I'm a…? Oh that's just… great.

"No, I uh just work here" I said feeling a bit uncomfortable

"It's just I thought you were a… it's not important" She said waving her hands franticly.

"Yes please, just… forget it" I said hoping she'd never bring that up again.

"Sorry" She said poking her index fingers together

"So uh… what are you here for?" I asked just wanting to forget that little incident.

"I'm just here, for pajamas" She said back to her normal chipper self.

"What?" I asked a bit confused. She let out a massive sigh before answering

"I had a box full of clothes, but the moving van 'lost' them so now I'm down to only this" She said pointing at her current outfit.

"So… you slept in that last night?" I blurted out quickly

"No" she simply said, so wait if she didn't wear those clothes to bed last night then that means… GET THOSE THOUGHTS OUT OF YOUR HEAD JAUNE… you're better than that.

"Need any help finding anything?" I offered quickly getting those… perverted thoughts out of my mind.

"Yah I'm not really the best at finding an outfit" Ruby said with a chuckle I quickly thought of everything in the store that could remember and something did pop into my mind.

"Stay right here, I think I got something you'd like" I said Ruby gave me a quick smile before I walked into the back into the storage. I always had to keep track of what was in storage and, there were two things back there that I knew Ruby would love… maybe. It didn't take long for me to find them both since they were in the 'out of style' area which was very small.

I pulled out a black tank top that had a heart on the chest that looked kinda like a wolf's face and, white pants with pinks roses for the pattern. These clothes have been here basically since I started working here, I always remembered them because I wanted to give them to my youngest sister… but I can't do that now.

I walked back to Ruby carrying the shirt and pants handing them both to her. She gave me a questioning look before walking away to the change room. About a minute later she came back with a massive smile on her face. That instantly told me that, I did a good job.

"How are you so good at know exactly what I wanted?" She asked in amazement

"Well when you grow up with 7 sisters you either die, or learn about clothes" I joked making Ruby have a small chuckle.

"I feel bad for you, I could barely handle ONE" She said

"It wasn't all bad… the only hard part was when their boyfriends dumped them" I said jokingly

"Tell me about I remember when my older sister's first boyfriend dumped her… she nearly tore the house down" Ruby said giggling

'I never had anything THAT bad, but some came close" I said feeling grateful that my sister were never that crazy.

"Well… thanks for finding me a nice outfit" Ruby said genuinely walking right past me towards the register as I saw a lot of white power on her back, right I forgot about that.

"What's up with the white power?" I asked holding back a laugh. Ruby stopped dead in her tracks for a second before spinning around to face me, as she laughed a bit.

"My co-worker knocked over some baking powder and it fell all over us" She said with snicker. Alright that made sense… sort of.

"So… you work at a bakery?" I asked quite astonished

"Yup, I LOVE making and eating sweets especially… cookies" She said nearly salivating at her mere mention of cookies.

"Alright" I said a little creeped out. She stood with her eyes closed; probably still thinking about cookies or, something else; whatever it is its fucking weird. "Are you going to pay for that?" I asked. Causing her to finally return to world of the normal… what the fuck am I saying? My world is never normal.

"Oh… yah!" She said walking to Mercury who I think, has been eyeing her this whole time. I saw that Mercury tried to flirt with Ruby; well I really couldn't call it flirting, more like failing miserably. When Ruby payed I saw her hastily walk out with a disgusted look on her face, oh Mercury when is he going to learn he's worse with women than me.

Well I guess I should… get back to work… hopefully Cin- don't jinx it Jaune.

 **xXx**

Ah home sweet… not so sweet home, I gagged a bit as this place smelled worse than normal if that was even possible. I walked over to my fridge to put away all the milk that I had bought (1.50 Lien for 4 liters of Milk what a steal). I sat down on my couch to just relax and enjoy this uncomfortable couch… I love it. I looked outside my Balcony once again thinking about jumping but, like before something told me not to.

It was about time that I should start dinner better known as Mac and Cheese. I pulled out a box from the cupboard when I saw something that I haven't seen in a long time. There was a message… on my answering machine! The last time I got a message was 2 years ago, when Cinder needed me for something on a Sunday. I pressed to play button really hoping it wasn't just a guy trying to sell me something. I soon heard my pre recorded voice on the machine just saying to 'Leave a Message' I should really change that.

"Hello Jaune" I heard the message and recognized the voice but couldn't remember who it was. "… I know we haven't talked in f-four years" God who is that? She sounds really familiar. "I just finished my tour of duty and-" wait tour of duty? That's… Pyrrha! "I'll only be here for about a week before… I have to leave again so, if you wanted catch up, or something just call me at 849-7834-2213 bye" the message ended and I couldn't believe it my old high school friend, Pyrrha Nikos wants to see me after 4 years of not even knowing where the hell she was or, if she was alive! I do have tomorrow off… fuck it I'm calling her.

I grabbed my phone and punched in her number… wait what was it again 849-7… fuck, just listen to the message again! I quickly listened to it again making sure to write down the number and NOT deleting it just in case. Alright 849-7834-2213 please be right! The phone rang, and rang, and rang, is someone going to pick it up? After the 5th ring someone finally picked up.

"Hello?" The voice was a strong man who sounded very tired.

"Uh… Hello is Pyrrha there?" I asked nervously, this might be the wrong number.

"Yah… just sec" He said oh it is the right place. I heard the phone shuffle around for a little before it stopped as I waited patiently for someone to speak.

"Hello?" It was Pyrrha

"Hey Pyrrha" I said confidently

"Jaune?" She asked unsure

"The one and only" I said

"Oh Jaune… it's been far too long" She said sounding relived

"Yah it has"

"So you got my message?" She asked already knowing the answer

"Yup I did… so… I got tomorrow off, can you come for a visit?" I asked her knowing that there was no way I could get to her place; I don't even own a bike.

"Hold on a second" She said as I heard that the phone was once again moving around, I heard some mumbles from the phone most likely her talking to someone. "Yah I can come" She said sounding perky

"Alright see you at…"

"I'll be there around 2" She said

"Alright see you then… bye" I said holding back my excitement, it been so long since I've seen someone that I knew before moving here.

"Ok, bye" She said hanging up as I did the same. I put the phone down and jumped with glee Pyrrha Nikos one of the most amazing people I've ever met, I get to finally see her again.

 **Not much to say so review if you want but, more importantly thank you for reading, hope you've enjoyed, and have great day.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sundays, I love Sundays I have don't have to go to work; sure I'm living in a very crappy apartment where I hear my neighbor yelling at his wife and, beating her. The gangs are all home today so the stairs are very dangerous for someone like me… a human. But all of that didn't matter, because today is the only day of the weak where I can sit down and enjoy whatever is on T.V. I mean it's kinda dumb but, when anything to that can get my mind of the world around me I'm as happy as I can be (Which isn't even happy, it's just slightly above sad)

Also Pyrrha Nikos is coming for a visit that helps too. Speaking of a visit I'm trying to remember the last time anyone visited me. I think it was 3 years ago when I moved in. My youngest sister was the only one to come since, she was the only on brave enough to enter the building. She made me an amazing coffee mug … back when I could… afford coffee but, it's good for water. The thoughts of my sister came pouring into my head, like that time she skipped class and I had to track her down… only for her to get me to join her, or that time we stole our parents car and… I felt my eyes begin to tear up a little.

None of that matters now. She's gone…. Just like everyone else.

I'm all alone. The way it should be… The way it will always be.

I tried my hardest to keep these thought out my head but, I couldn't. It's the truth… this is my life. I'm all alone with no family, no friends, and it won't change. It doesn't matter what I do. My old amazing life is gone… and I've accepted that but… it doesn't make it any easier. I'll just live out the rest of my days as this husk, a worthless pile of-

My thoughts again were interrupted, this time by four loud knocks on my door. I looked over at the time and saw it was 2:56; there are only two people it could be. The landlord or Pyrrha. I slowly walked over to the door and, looked through the peep hole. There I saw the, red haired goddess herself, Pyrrha Nikos. She was such an amazing person, so strong, so kind, and so… beautiful, basically everything I'm not. I quickly opened the door to her smiling face that instantly fell on her face, the second she put her emerald eyes on me.

"Hello, Jaune" She said respectfully

"Hey" I said trying not to sound awkward as she gazed at me very intently getting a good look at me.

"You let your hair grow out" She said with a smile.

"Oh… ya" Right I always had short hair when I was younger but now I just let it grow for about a year before spending money on a haircut.

There was a long pause between us; I didn't really know what to say. I didn't plan anything to say, I just thought she would be the conversation starter like she always was.

"So… how have thing been?" She asked. I was going to say how shitty my life is but, I really don't want her to worry over it because… she will.

"Fine… how about you?" I asked trying to get the attention off me.

"It's been… fine" She said with a smile that instantly told me that was a lie. I was going to call her out but, she clearly doesn't want to talk about her life as much as I do.

I suddenly realized how rude I've been, I haven't let in yet. I gestured for her to come in when I heard another door open we both looked over to where we heard the noise I saw Ruby coming out of her room.

She stepped out and looked over at us with a massive grin, that I couldn't help wonder if she always had on or not. She quickly closed the door behind with her leg before she rushed over to us.

"Pyrrha!" She exclaimed

"Ruby!" Pyrrha said with almost the same enthusiasm before the two gave each other a massive hug… wait what!? How the hell do they know each other?

"It's so good to see you again" Ruby said pulling away from their hug.

After that I completely zoned out to what they were saying. My mind was at a million thoughts per second on all the possibilities on how they each other? I tried my best to listen to what the girls conversation but I couldn't hear a word they were saying, I only saw their lips move, dammit if I could read lips.

I saw that Pyrrha looked back at me with a small concerned look seemingly, calling me out but I was still… out of it.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha asked looking and sounding annoyed, finally bringing me back.

"What?" I asked a bit surprised

"Are you alright?" She asked now looking a bit concerned.

"I-I'm fine, just how do you two know each other?" I asked wanting an answer as quickly as possible.

"Last time she came back home two years ago she stayed at my place" Ruby quickly explained.

"Why?" I asked curious from what I remember Pyrrha never knew a 'Ruby Rose' well, maybe it has been five years since I've last seen her.

"My parents weren't available at the time so Ruby's sister asked if I could stay at their place" Pyrrha said

"And how do you know Ruby's sister?" I asked

"We met in basic training, been friends ever since" Pyrrha said as I thought that all over, I saw Ruby whisper something to Pyrrha looking very distraught, Pyrrha nodded making Ruby beam with excitement. I wondered why she didn't just say it out loud but they deserve their privacy.

"In fact Jaune" Pyrrha started getting my attention. "If it wasn't for Ruby, I wouldn't have known you live here" Pyrrha explained making Ruby's cheeks turn as red as her namesake.

As I stood waiting for one of the girls to say something, I thought my situation over. I am going to spend my time with two really nice girls… I've dreamed of a day like this. Not the way most guys would think, were you know their only thinking about the fact that their girls. I'm just thinking about the fact that their nice… it's been way too long since I've had a chance like this, to spend it with people who I don't hate. I better make the most of this.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked breaking the silence

"I-I don…"

"Let's go to the beach" Ruby exclaimed interrupting Pyrrha. We both stared at her with an a confused look.

"Ruby it's about 2 degrees out, why would we go to the beach?" Pyrrha asked

"I don't know just making a suggestion" Ruby shrugged

"Do you have any other ideas" Pyrrha asked

"Plenty, but neither of you would like them" She said with a coy smile rubbing her hand together, while both Pyrrha and I looked at her confused and little sacred.

"OK then… Jaune ideas?" Pyrrha looked back over to me looking to be annoyed by Ruby's antics.

"I don't know I never really go anywhere" I admitted rubbing the back of my head. Pyrrha let out a quick sigh before turning back to Ruby.

"What… do you have in mind?" Pyrrha asked

"Well like I said I got plenty of ideas but… since you won't like them… I'll make it a surprise!" Ruby stated pointing towards the stairwell. Both Pyrrha let out a sigh before following Ruby but, I saw a smile on Pyrrha's face, maybe she was used to this.

"I swear if we're going to the beach-"

"It's not the beach" Ruby responded walking to the stairwell

 **xXx**

I honestly had no idea where Ruby was taking us. I've lived here for 3 years and I have never gone down this road once. It was a pretty shitty place in all honestly, all the building looked run down or abandoned, and the few people on the streets either were homeless, drug dealers, or maybe killers I don't know. Frankly I'm quite amazed Ruby would take us here, even Pyrrha looked a bit scared and, she's never scared.

"Do you have any idea where she could be taking us?" I whispered to Pyrrha.

"No… what about you?" She whispered as well. I shook my head, making Pyrrha let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Don't' worry where ever it may be it… has to be safe" I lied trying to keep our nerves strait.

"Trust me she's taken me to some pretty crazy places" Pyrrha said with a chuckle.

"Like where?" I asked

"Just to an abandoned city outside off the kingdom, where I fought some Grimm and we both nearly died" Pyrrha said in a comber tone.

"What?" I said subconsciously

"It's not like she wanted to find Grimm she just wanted some adventure" Pyrrha explained, well that makes me feel a lot better.

As we walked down the streets trying our best to avoid eye contact with anyone, well me Pyrrha were, Ruby just walked on like nothing was wrong. I couldn't help but feel that wherever we were going, it might end with us dying. We followed her to an old alleyway that the second you walked by blew a cold gust of wind at us. Ruby finally stopped telling us 'This was the place'.

"Just hold on a second I'll make sure it's ok for you guys to come in" Ruby said running down the alleyway. Wait why wouldn't be okay for us to come in?

"Do you have any idea what we're doing here?" I asked Pyrrha hoping she had an answer.

"I have no idea" Pyrrha stated while she was looking around for anyone who might try something.

We waited for about a minute before Ruby came back looking as ecstatic as ever. She gestured us to follow her, I hesitated for a moment before following, what the hell are we doing?

Me and Pyrrha followed Ruby down the grimy alley, I saw Pyrrha quickly look at me with as much confusion as I felt. We stopped in front of a metal door that seemed to be reinforced. Ruby walked up to the door giving in a knock before the eye slit hole opened, all I saw was glowing blue eyes staring at us from the tiny slit. His eyes quickly fell onto to Ruby and in a moment's notice he opened the door. The man behind the door was a Faunus with wolf ears and claws; he let us pass by with no words spoken.

"You're the best" Ruby said when she walked by the wolf Faunus.

Pyrrha and I only gave him a nervous grin as we walked by. When I walked inside all I saw was small box room with a stairwell that went very far down. I wanted to ask where the fuck we are but, Pyrrha beat me to that.

"Ruby where are we?"

"Can't tell you yet it will spoil the surprise" Ruby said grinning descending down the staircase.

None of us said anything the whole trip down. Judging by the looks of everyone I could easily tell that Pyrrha wanted to leave just as much as I did but, neither of us did. I don't why we stayed; maybe we were just a bit curious of what lies at the bottom of the staircase.

The three of us were just about at the bottom when we heard loud cheering. Both Pyrrha and I freaked out over hearing the cheers while; Ruby still just walked like nothing was going on.

"Alright guys are you ready to see something awesome?" Ruby asked as we reached the bottom leading to another door.

"Depends" Pyrrha and I said in unison

"Well feast your eyes on the greatest thing since sliced bread" Really Ruby you said that. "The… uhhhhhh… it doesn't matter what it's called, all you NEED to know is what you're about to see may shock you both" Ruby said holding the door handle.

"The suspense is killing me" I said jokingly getting a tiny smile out of Pyrrha.

"Feast your eyes on this!" Ruby said opening the door.

Whatever she wanted to show us we couldn't see it… there were way too many people standing in the way. Ruby turned back to us looking disappointed.

"That worked out WAY cooler in my head" Ruby sighed, before pushing us both inside closing the door behind us. She still pushed us along the walkway I was trying my best to see past the crowd but, I could only see through tiny pockets. As we went along, there was finally enough space for us to see through a crowd of people. I am quite shocked at what I see. This is a… underground fighting tournament thing.

Alright 1 how does Ruby know about this? 2 why did she take us here? And 3 why am I still here?

I mean it's so fun to watch people beat the crap out of each other… it's totally not. Then again it was fun watching Pyrrha fight people in her tournaments. Oh and speaking of fighting tournaments I remember…

"Come on let's go to are seats" Ruby said taking my hand dragging me along. She quickly pulled me along throwing me into a seat next to some big muscular guy that I was nowhere near comfortable sitting next to. Ruby sat down right next to me, with Pyrrha taking the seat farthest from me… kinda wanted to sit next to her but whatever.

The seats Ruby got were actually really good seats, 4th row from the ring right next to the stairs. Perfect for when you don't want to bend your neck to see the fight and, get up to go to the bathroom without having to walk by people.

Now there were just a few things that I had to ask Ruby about this place before I can even pay attention to the fight.

"Ruby… how do you know about this place?" Wait Pyrrha asked before me

"Well Yang used to fight here to blow of some steam" Ruby answered with Pyrrha giving her an odd look of confusion.

"Who's Yang?" I quickly asked

"My sister" Ruby said smiling but that quickly changed to a worried expression.

I was going to ask her something else but I was interrupted by the announcer saying that that the match was about to begin. I saw Ruby perk up from her seat, looking like she might burst with anticipation. I myself didn't really care and just wanted to sleep, or eat, or hell anything but this. I looked at the ground finding that more interesting than a fight letting out a sigh. Ruby must have noticed me looking down so she spoke up.

"You want to trade seats?" She asked

"What?"

"Trade seats so you and Pyrrha can sit next to each other and can catch up" Ruby explained, you know what… I would like that very much.

"Alright" I said as Ruby stood up and I slid to her seat as she quickly took my seat.

I noticed Pyrrha seemed a bit disinterested but, I could tell Pyrrha was holding back her excitement… she always fidgets with her fingers when she gets excited. As for me I can… hardly wait to watch two grown men fight each other… its soooooooooo much fun.

I then heard the announcer calling out the fighters names and the fight was under way.

 **xXx**

Just as I expected the fights were all boring, well boring for me I found the floor more interesting personally. The crowd including my two acquaintances loved every second of them.

It was nice sitting next to Pyrrha we talked the whole time catching up on things. I told her about my 'great' life here and she told me how 'safe' her job actually was.

While I hated watching the fights the only thing that got me to even come close to caring is when Cardin Winchester came out. I remember that guy from High school, he was an asshole. I know that people change but when he definitely hasn't at all. When they said his name I saw that it also touched a nerve with Pyrrha as well. She and he… hated each other to say the least. Cardin would bully me all the time and, Pyrrha always wanted to do something about him, she even suggested breaking his legs! When I didn't lose his fight Pyrrha and I both were very disappointed. It actually really surprised me that he won this tournament, because the last time I saw him he was on the ground after I kicked his ass!

That was possibly the greatest moment in my life… then again for great moments in MY life, there isn't much competition. I can't believe me figh-

"Are all right?" Pyrrha asked cutting my train of thought.

"F-fine, why do you ask?"

"You just looked a bit out of it" Pyrrha stated

"Oh I did?" I asked

"I was just a bit worried abo…"

"Quiet!" Ruby interrupted

"What?" We both asked

"They're about to announce who will fight tonight's champion" Ruby said

"And this is important how?" I asked

"Because it could be one of us going up there" Ruby said

"What?" Pyrrha asked distressed. I don't why she's concerned she's the best fighter I've ever seen.

"They call out someone from the audience by there seat, to fight the day's champion" Ruby explained

"Ok" I said understanding while Pyrrha just huffed annoyed.

"Would the audience member in seat-" He said pausing as he reached into a glass blow full of papers. Everyone in the arena stopped whatever they were doing no one moved coughed, it was so quiet I think heard a pin drop. "D2 please come up here" He said finally pulling out a paper.

Everyone in the audience sighed with relief for not being picked but, I just looked at my seat number… D2. Well I guess the time here won't be totally wasted I get to beat the crap out of Cardin again.

I stood up confidently but I felt a soft hand tug me back.

"You don't have to do this" Ruby said worried

"Of course I do" I said just wanting to go and kick Cardin's smug ass.

"But you'll get hurt" Ruby exclaimed

"Ruby" I started getting free of her grasp "If there is 1 thing I'm good at their taking a lot of punishment" I said confidently walking out of the aisle. "Pyrrha can tell you about her first hand experience of that" I said making Pyrrha blush before I bolted away.

This takes me back to my tournament days… well the one I ever fought in. I may have lost in round one but it was how I met Pyrrha. She kicked my ass SO badly. But, because of my persistence and determination I was rewarded with an awesome friend… and a broken arm, which did heal very quickly but those nerve endings never really healed.

I climbed into the ring seeing Cardin standing in the middle with a cocky smirk. As soon as are eyes met he looked shocked. Does he recognize me?

"Arc?" He asked

"Yup it's me" I responded trying to sound cocky

"Oh… I'm going to enjoy this" He said with smile full of pleasure, wait does he really think… no he can't.

"What makes you think you can beat me?" I asked shaking my shoulders trying to get loose.

"This time I won't underestimate you" Cardin said crossing his arms with a confidence filled smirk.

I was going to insult him again but the announcer walked up to me and silently asked for my name which I gave him, before he grabbed his microphone.

"Ladies and gentleman here we are! The final fight of the night" He said with much enthusiasm. "In the blue corner…" He said pointing to Cardin. "We have the reigning champion weighing in at 234 lbs of PURE muscle… Cardin… Winchester!" The crowd erupted into cheers upon hearing his name… well except two lovely ladies who decided to boo him.

"And in the red corner are audience member/victim" Oh that's very funny. "Weighing in at around 180-190 lbs" Give or take. "Jaune… A-arc" He said nearly forgetting my name. I heard two very loud people cheering I looked over to see Ruby trying to be supportive as much as she could while, Pyrrha clapped and cheered, at least I had some people on my side.

The referee called us both over and I gave us a quick rundown of the rules.

"No hitting in the groin and, if your opponent is on the ground you may not attack him until he is standing, and if your down for 10 seconds you lose" Pretty simple to follow nothing too hard to remember. I looked back at Cardin who the entire, time was just staring at me with hate filled eyes.

We went back to our corners, and after a moment the bell rang.

I took a defensive stance expecting him to charge me like he always does but, he didn't. He stood in his corner… he hasn't moved an inch. I gave him a questioning look but kept my guarded up expecting anything. He still just stood there in silence. The crowd was getting restless and bored but, I've never felt my heart beat faster. If Cardin has learned that jumping at me is what I want… then this going to be a lot tougher than I thought.

"Wait as long as you want Arc, but I ain't moving" Cardin spoke up

"All right then I guess I win" I said jokingly

"Nope, I'll move when after your free hits" He said with a cocky smirk.

"Free hits!?" I faked my surprise

"Ya… cause they'll be the only ones you get" He said letting his arms free at both sides in a very open position.

OK this is all part of an elaborate plan for me to take my guard down so he can wail on me… I'm just going to stay defensive.

After a moment had passed Cardin shrugged and started walking to me still with an open position. He swung his arm with a very telegraphed punch right towards my face, which I easily dodged. I threw a jab at his side which he didn't even react to.

He swung his right arm again very telegraphed trying to swipe my head off. I once again dodged and gave him a two jabs to the side before backing away.

"I think I felt a moth" He said insulting manner.

He again charged right at me he tried to grab me but I jumped to side dodging him. He hasn't learned a thing has he? He's still fighting stupid.

He tried and overhand punch to my face, which again I dodged and gave him a forceful punch to the face. My fist buried into his cheek I was about to pull away when he grabbed my wrist.

"I didn't feel that" He said before using his other hand to grab my head.

I couldn't see a thing with his massive hand on my face but, I felt him pull me closer and closer then there was an exposition of pain in my stomach as I felt his fist strike me and burrow deeper into me.

I cried out in pain as he let go of my head. I was too stunned to move I've never felt someone hit me with so much force, so much strength. I heard him let out a single laugh before I felt his elbow drop onto my spine making me fall to the hard floor my face splattering of the hard surface. The referee started counting but all I heard was Cardin.

"Come on Arc you can get from that" He said taunting me. He was right though; I can get back up and continue the fight but, what does that prove, it'll prove I'm stupid. I'm not getting up there is no point in getting back up… why am standing!?

The second I regained my composure I felt Cardin punch me strait in my face, leaving to stubble backwards in a daze. I winced in pain before feeling Cardin's fists again connect on my face after the 3rd blow to the head; he gave me a strong gut punch.

He laughed as I tried to keep myself standing. I raised my arms to try to defend myself but he just simply grabbed them both, pulling me close to him. The next thing I knew my knee felt like it shattered feeling his massive leg crush mine.

I tried to fall down but, he grabbed my back forcing me to stand. He then again threw plenty of strong right arms to my face and, between every punch I saw his self satisfied smirk on his face. After the 6th punch I felt something crunch I think it was my nose but I can't tell right now.

After the 9th punch he stopped and with both his hands he grabbed my shoulders.

"You're going to die Arc" He said right as his powerful knee struck my stomach. His grip on my shoulders didn't loosen as he kneed me once more. I felt something upchucking in my throat I tried to hold it down but when he kneed me for a 3rd time all the contents of my stomach spewed out of my mouth. As I looked down at the pile of puke seeing that blood was dropping from me… when did I start bleeding?

"You disgust me" Cardin said

I was relieved to feel him let go of my shoulders I felt my legs touch the ground I was going to fall I can finally just give up and let the fight end. That feeling relief instantly turned to fear as his giant right hand wrapped around my entire head. He pulled me up slowly flinging me over his entire body before letting me go causing me to smash into the ground. The force of my impact was so strong I bounced off the ground and flipped over in mid air now landing on my stomach.

As I lay on the ground I heard the referee started counting, I just wanted to wait but… there was a voice in my head telling me otherwise.

 _What's the matter Jaune? You've taken worse than this!_

Not in a LONG… LONG… time.

 _That doesn't matter you NEED to show that you're not a weakling!_

To… who?

 _To everyone!_

What?

 _You can't just lay here in defeat you have to show everyone that Jaune Arc, is not a coward! And will always persevere and fight to the bitter end!_

But this is the end.

 _Not yet._

I heard the referee say 9 and before he could finish the 10 count I stood up. The crowd all gasped in shock at me being able to stand but, Cardin just smiled gleefully.

"You know Jauney boy I don't know if your dumb or stubborn but, either way it will get you KILLED" Cardin said walking towards me.

"Maybe one day… but not toda-ahhh" I didn't get to finish as Cardin grabbed the collar of sweater.

"This time you WON'T get back up" Cardin said with all his hate I saw him ready this last punch I braced myself for the incoming bullet train of pain but it never arrived.

I heard the crowd gasp in shock as I was dropped by Cardin. I fell towards the ground but, before I did I felt soft, warm, comforting hands stop me. Whoever it was quickly slung my arm over their shoulder helping me stand. I opened my eyes to see Ruby beside with fear and concern in her eyes and Pyrrha standing in front of me, staring down at Cardin who now was kneeling on the ground and rubbing his chin. He stood up with no trouble before letting out a chuckle.

"I should have known that Pyrrha Nikos would come and save you Jaune… just like always" He said letting out a massive laugh of pleasure.

"You won't hurt him anymore" Pyrrha said sternly. Cardin began to laugh hysterically even slapped his knee before stopping.

"How many times have you had to save that PATHTIC loser from me by my count it might be around 50 times" Cardin said still chuckling.

I saw Pyrrha fists clench up and I could tell she was angry, Pyrrha doesn't get angry often but, when she does it's scary… like afraid for your life scary.

"Ruby" Pyrrha called out not taking her eyes off Cardin

"Y-yes?" Ruby asked sounding fearful

"Get Jaune out of here and get him to a hospital" Pyrrha ordered

"But Pyrrha I can…"

"GO RUBY!" Pyrrha said furiously looking at us for a moment her eyes filled with hate and fury.

Both me and Ruby were taken back by the anger in her voice. I have NEVER seen her THIS angry… I'm quite terrified.

"We should go" I was able to say through a painful groan.

"But she needs help" Ruby said concerned. I looked at Pyrrha again I could tell she was going to draw some blood.

"No she… doesn't" I said barley able to hold myself together.

Ruby let out a defeated sigh and we moved as fast as we could out of the area the crowd didn't pay attention to us, their eyes were drawn to the ring and nobodydared to look away. When Ruby opened the door to the staircase that led out of here I began to feel very light headed. My eyes were getting harder to keep open I soon just let them close… hoping they'd never reopen.

 **xXx**

Goddammit!

I'm still alive. I opened my eyes slowly my vision was very blurry but I could see I was in a hospital bed hearing nothing but a beeping sound. I looked around and saw Ruby sitting in a chair covering her eyes with her hand. Next to her was Pyrrha who beside a cut on her lip seemed to get out of the fight with Cardin unscathed… thank god.

"Hey guys" I said weaker than I expected

Both girls jumped surprised looking over at me as they let out a sigh of relief.

"Jaune!" They said in unison Pyrrha walked over to my side slowly putting her hand on my shoulder.

"It's good to see you awake" She said with a smile

"Did you expect me to be out for very long?" I asked jokingly

"No I've seen you take worse" Pyrrha said a bit ashamed while I saw Ruby behind her looking shocked.

"You've taken worse than that?" Ruby asked baffled now standing next to Pyrrha.

"Yup MUCH worse" I responded with no hint of lying on my voice.

"…H-how?" She asked as loss for words

"Well…" I quickly ran through just some of the fights I've been in like the time I broke both my legs or the time My shoulder was dislocated and I still kept fighting, I even told her about the time that I got stabbed and left for dead.

"…" Ruby was at a complete loss of words she did know how to take any of this so she just fell back into a seat that wasn't even there.

I turned my attention back to Pyrrha who was blushing and giving me a silent 'thank you' most likely for not mentioning what SHE did to me when we fought.

"Anyway Jaune I've got to go it's very late and I have to get home before 3 o'clock" Pyrrha said

"What do you have a curfew?" I asked jokingly

"NO but it's a five hour drive home" Pyrrha said with a smile before she left giving me a wave and heart filled smile.

I heard Ruby groan, I looked back over to her as she was still on the ground.

"You okay?" I asked

"I'm fine Jaune" She said quickly getting back up.

"So are you going to go home as well?" I asked

"Yes but first, I have to let you know that I'll be back tomorrow to pick you and take you home" Ruby said

"What?" I asked unsure if I heard that right

"I'll be here around 6 tomorrow to take you home, that's when the doctor said the healing dust would get your legs fixed up"" Ruby said very clearly. Ok this is odd… it's been a long time since someone cared enough to pick me up at the hospital.

"Why are you going to pick me up?" I asked wanting to know if she really did care about me… I don't want another Emerald.

"I'd feel horrible if I didn't" She said truthfully

"Why?" I asked still not convinced

"Because it's my fault you were hurt… I brought you to the tournament and switched seat with you… I should have been the one in the ring" Ruby said looking at the ground ashamed. I can't believe it I think she might… actually care.

"Ruby… it's probably for the best that I went into the ring" I said trying to calm her down.

Ruby let out a small chuckle before giving me the smile that I was waiting to see… wait WHAT!? "You'd be surprised" She said walking out of the room.

Leaving me alone… with my thoughts, the thoughts of how close I was to just giving up and accepting that I might die from Cardin… that I wanted to die. I can't be a coward, I can't just give up, and I HAVE to keep going… even if there is no hope.

 **That was a fun chapter to write I think you guys know why and before anyone says that the fight sucked I'm just telling you right now I've never written or been in a real fight, but more importantly review if you, I hope you've enjoyed, thanks for reading, and have a good day.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Don't you hate it when watch RWBY to make sure you get some facts right then you spend binge watch the whole series and forget what you wanted to write in the first place… no just me… thought so.**

The sounds of music beamed into my brain waking me from my dreams. I awoke with my body curled up like a ball, completely under my warm fluffy bed sheets. My head resided on my soft comfy pillow that I oh-so didn't want to leave. But I knew I would have to out eventually get up. I had to go work… and there is something else I have to do today what is it? I think I have to… to… pick Jaune up from the hospital that's right… I can't believe almost forgot.

I pushed my sheets of myself instantly feeling the cold air of my room (curse this apartment with no heater!) causing me to shiver. M-maybe I should grab a blanket to keep me super warm. I quickly climbed out of bed and reached into my closet and, pulled out a red blanket with a white rose pattern. I wrapped the blanket around my entire body, feeling its warm embrace that I missed sooooooooooooooooooo much.

I think I stood with this blanket wrapped around me for 2 minutes before; the sound of the radio finally broke me free of my trance. I let out small laugh at how stupid I must look before, turning off the radio and leaving to take a shower.

When I walked into the bathroom I looked at myself in the mirror. With the blanket still around me, I kinda looked like myself as a little girl, playing dress up, trying to look like her hero mom… that she always dreamed of becoming.

I chuckled to myself thinking about those days, which felt so long ago. Back when I lived with my family, when things were simple, simple and easy. I missed them all every day. I wish things could go back to the way they were but I know that will never happen.

I took of my blanket once again feeling the cold air. I shivered looking at myself in the mirror once more, now seeing myself as I currently am, a 21 year old who still looks/acts like a 16 year old… yup that's me.

I stripped out of the amazing pajamas that Jaune got me (Should really thank him for that) before hoping into the shower. I turned the water on waiting for it to heat up a little but, it never seemed to I turned it up I even turned to maximum heat and it still was f-freezing c-cold. Uhhhh… I'm going to have to get myself clean eventually, might as well get used to the water now.

I stepped into the shower and, the second the water hit my skin I let out a yelp before, jumping away from the downpour of icy water. Alright let's give this a second tr- ahhhh it's soooooooooooooo COLD! Forget this I'll just skip the shower for today and complain about the lack of warm water, to the landlord when I get home from work.

I turned the shower faucet off before hoping out of the shower grabbing my beaten and worn out yellow towel washing off the little water on me. I ran into my room grabbing the only outfit I own, putting it on with much haste.

Looking at the time and seeing it was 6:02. I began to panic at the fact that I only have 28 minutes before work starts. I quickly grabbed my backpack full of… stuff and I ran to the door.

Wait a second am I forgetting something. I thought for a mere second before remembering something I can't leave without. Running into the kitchen I saw a bag… a bag with text written in black marker on it saying 'Cookies', I can't leave without bringing these! I put the bag away into my backpack before I ran out my apartment door and was off to work.

 **xXx**

The walk to work was… a bit scary to say the least. When I was leaving my apartment, in the stairwell some guys were checking me out. First of that made me not only very uncomfortable but, also terrified who know what those guys have done. They could be rapists or murderers honestly in this place; I wouldn't be surprised by anything.

Then the real problem about walking to work… I'm alone. Normally I never feel like I need to have someone protecting me but its terrifying walking in the dark to work, someone could easily attack you… or do even worse things. I made sure to all ways wear my hood when walking around town; I know it doesn't do much but… it makes me feel safe.

After a 20 minute walk I finally arrived at my place of work… Goodwitch Bakery. I entered store hearing the sound of a bell indicating when someone enters. The store was desserted (Ha… if only Yang was here) which was to be expected the bakery isn't open yet but I don't even see Ms. Goodwitch.

"Hello?" I called out

I heard something shambling around in the back before the back door opened with a middle-aged woman standing in the doorframe. She had blonde hair that was tied at the back in a bun. She had green eyes with a thin pair of oval shaped glasses. She wore a white shirt that had long puffy sleeves; that exposed her… chest. She had a black business skirt that had vertical buttons with lighter brown stockings. For her footwear she had black boot that had brown heels, but the coolest thing was she had a cape.

Capes just make anyone like 10X more awesome.

"Hello Ruby" She said sounding very tired

"Good morning Ms. Goodwitch" Got keep it formal

"Ruby what… why are you here?" What does she mean? Have been fired?

"What do you… mean?" I asked uneasy

"I mean why are you here this early?" She asked rubbing her eyes… OH thank god I wasn't fired.

"My shift starts in about… 5 minutes" I said. Ms. Goodwitch just stood thinking to herself for a little before she shook her head letting out a sigh.

"I thought you had the day off" She said looking like she might pass out (She wasn't a morning person).

"No I only have Sundays off" I said correcting her. Goodwitch once again seemed to blank out in her own thoughts before speaking up again.

"Must be thinking of someone else" She said probably talking about Blake… if I remember correctly Blake did say she had Mondays off.

Goodwitch gave me a nod before retreating into the kitchen. I was just getting to follow her when I heard the front door's bell ring. I turned to face this person to see my… other co-worker Weiss Schnee. She had white hair that she wore in an off centre ponytail. She wore pale blue bolero jacket that she wore over a thigh-length dress that, had a black lace for its neckline. Her footwear is just a pair high heeled boots.

I shot her a smile that she… didn't return and, simply walked right past me without even acknowledging me. Ever since I got here Weiss has disliked me, I mean I did get us both covered in powder on my first day… but that was 3 days ago! Not only that but, it's not even like her outfit was ruined, the powder was the same shade as her clothes. While I still have a small white stain still on my clothes that I trying desperately to get out.

I follower her into the kitchen and quickly grabbed my apron tying it around me. I looked at the clock seeing it was 6:30; the store is officially open… not like anyone will be here until 8.

 **xXx**

Work was soooooo boring we barley had any customers and the few we did have didn't order much. I had to spend most of my time preoccupying myself by cleaning things that didn't need to be cleaned. On the brighter side I didn't annoy Weiss… too much. It seems like just my voice gives her a migraine.

Anyway I better get home a pick up that apology gift I made for Jaune. Mother Rose's homemade cookies, the best darn cookies ever made! Let's see its 5 o'clock so I have a whole hour to go home, pick up the gift, run to the hospital, and then take Jaune home.

When walking home I again wore my hood the entire way… I don't really feel safe here at all. I can't wait to get a place in a… less scary part of Vale, but enough of thoughts of the future, I got a gift to get!

I walked very fast up the 10 flight of stairs again seeing, those creepy guys checking me out. If I see them doing that again, I'll have to bring out Cres- Ruby control yourself you REALLY don't need another 'incident' like THAT.

I finally made it up to my floor, walking past Jaune's room made me fill up with guilt. I really should have just taken them to the beach. I tried to tell myself I wasn't responsible for what happened to Jaune, but I find it really hard not to blame myself when it WAS my fault.

I mean I don't think Jaune's mad at me but, what if he is? What if he just lied to keep me calm? What if he really angry with me and won't want to become my friend, because in all honesty he's the most normal person I've met so far! I really hope this just me over thinking things again.

I took a few second to calm myself down breathing very slowly. I banished all the negative thought out of my mind and, with one last big exhale I was calm.

I grabbed the handle of my door and spun it to open it; I quickly entered and locked the door behind me (It's never safe to leave anything unlocked here). I had my eyes closed and took in the scent of my room it smelled the Roses just the way I like it, but wait hold on a sec what's that other smell? It kinda smelled like- oh no, oh no no no no no NO! Please let it not be him!

"Hey kiddo" Dammit… it's him!

Why!? He had 9 whole years to check up on me why did he choose today!?

I opened my eyes and there he was, wearing the same damn outfit he had from 9 years ago, just now it looked really beaten up. He wore a red tattered cloak similar to mine; he had a gray dress shirt, with black dress pant and shoes. He had the same necklace as well one with a crooked cross-shaped pendant. His hair was black and spiky but I saw it graying up a little. His eyes were red and stubble resided on his jaw line, he defiantly has gotten older since I last saw him, but then again last time I saw him my vision was very blurry.

"Qrow" I said doing my best not to run into his arms or, scream at him with all my anger.

"Ruby I just wanted to say… I'm sorry" Wait hold a second he thinks he can just apologize and that I'll just accept it? Well too little to late Qrow you know what exactly what you did… you ABANDONED me!

"That's it… your sorry" I said crossing my arms sounding a little more pissed off than I thought I was.

"NO! I just wanted to-" Qrow said unable to finish, taking his eyes off me scratching the back of his head.

I waited for him to speak up but he kept opening his mouth a slight bit looking like he might say something but he never did. I didn't know how much longer I can hold it together. I really don't want to lash out at him.

"Qrow… please leave" I said finally

"Ruby" He said putting his hand on my shoulder. "I just want to explain why I left" He said.

"I know why you left Qrow… we all do" I said looking towards to floor unable to look him in the eye.

"You don't know the ha-"

"Yes I do!" I said breaking out of his grip looking in his red eyes. It took all my strength to not burst into tears when I saw his eyes water up for a moment. "I know how you felt about-" I couldn't say her name we'd both be crying for hours if I did. "…Her but that doesn't give you the excuse to leave a 12 year old all alone just after she lost her MOTHER!"

Qrow was taken aback by my sudden outburst and he was about to speak his mind but I stopped him.

"I know you l-loved… my… m-mom. I know you've had feelings for her ever since two met at beacon"

Qrow just stared at me with rage boiling in my eyes; if I wasn't his niece he might have… hit me.

"R-ruby of course I loved your mother… she was like sister to me" He said clearly holding back his rage.

I don't know what to say to him, I'm barely keeping it together as it is. Should I tell him that Mom told me that they dated when they were at Beacon? Should I tell him that I know why they broke up? No I shouldn't it would just makes things worse. I don't want things to get worse between us. He was my Uncle… more than just an Uncle he was like a second father for me. That didn't stop him from leaving the family, leaving me when I needed him the most.

"Q-Qrow please… leave" I said gesturing towards the door.

Qrow didn't say anything he simply looked towards the ground before listening to what I said and walked towards the door. He opened the door but, he stopped in the door frame.

"Ruby just… understand not a DAY goes by that pain, guilt, and regret of leaving you doesn't fill my heart" Qrow said seemingly on the verge of tears.

"Then why'd you take so long to come back?" I asked

"I was afraid" He said before closing the door and leaving.

With his final words flooding into my mind I felt my eyes begin to tear up. I didn't try to fight it for a second I let it all out, falling to my knees putting my hands over my face. Sobbing like the same little girl I once was, alone and afraid. Crying for what felt hours a thought just crossed my mind.

I have only 10 minutes to pick up Jaune!

 **Well guys I know that chapter was like half the length of the others but I felt it necessary for you to get a peak at Ruby's life now instead of hearing about CHAPTERS from. I was also a bit afraid that she was coming off as a 'Manic Pixie Dream Girl' of some kind and wanted you guys to be ready for the next time the chapter is in Ruby's perspective don't want it to be like chapter 11 and that be the first time.**

 **So one last question what did you think of the perspective change? Did you like it or not? I personally really liked writing it, nice of change of things.**

 **Anyway review if you wish, thanks for reading, hope you've enjoyed and have a great day.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ruby had just left the room and I was wondering what she had meant by that I'd be surprised about her going into the ring. Is she a badass fighter? Well if she is that makes 8 girls that I know that can kick my ass, at least I think Ruby wouldn't but, note to self don't piss her off, just in case.

I saw a remote beside me and decided I might as well pass the time by watching the news or something. I grabbed the remote and turned the T.V. on seeing that it was already on the news I didn't change the channel.

Nothing really important on the news well I guess I can just sleep I see that it's 10:35 so I might as well go to sleep. Then when I wakeup I'll call into work and tell Cinder why I can't come in.

Now normally she wouldn't care and, say that you have to come in any way or you lose your job. Thankfully though if you're at the hospital or are currently infected with a disease (Which both have happened to me) she'll give you the day off.

I grabbed the remote to the T.V. and my finger was on the power button when the caption read out 'Dust store robbery on Maple road'. Huh… I work on maple road; of course the day I'm off something exciting happens, just like always.

I turned off the T.V. and let myself get really comfortable in the bed and… ohhhhhh my god this bed is so comfortable. Maybe it's just because my mattress at home is the almost as bad as my couch. I wish I could take this bed home with me. Anyway I better get a good night's rest since, they come often enough.

 **xXx**

The warmness I was feeling was on intensified by, the ray of the sun gleaming into my room. I slowly opened my eyes open feeling a little crust break off as I did. I wiped my eyes clear of any other crust before seeing the time was 7:00 am. I still have plenty of time. I let out a tired yawn, stretching my arms before I heard a crack in my back that made wince in pain. I looked across the room to see my roommate still snoozing in her bed like always.

I felt a small smile on my face upon seeing her. I really thought that today she'd be the one waking me up.

I pushed the sheets of me before hoping out of bed. I tiredly walked over to her. She was completely under her sheets with only, her long blonde hair being visible. I stood at her side kneeling myself to her level before shaking her slightly to wake her.

The moment my hand touched her shoulder she sprang out of bed. Which didn't surprise me at all since, she does this almost every day. She looked at me with tired blue eyes letting out a yawn before asking me.

"Why are you waking me up a 7 o'clock?" She asked

"Well" I said standing up with a smile "I didn't want you to oversleep on the first day of school"

She looked at me confused and seemed to be lost in her thought before she jumped out bed and pushed me aside proclaiming "how could I forget?" before rushing out of are room.

I let out a small chuckle at my little sisters antics knowing full well; that she would be ready for school in about 10 minutes. It was just funny seeing her panic over something so trivial, I could drive her to school in about 9 minutes.

I walked out of my room seeing that someone was already in the bathroom. So I deiced to get some breakfast.

Walking through the halls of my home was always a challenge not because that the floor was hard or it was crammed but, because of all the awards every single one of my sisters had. You can barley go 2 meters in this house without, seeing an award given to one of my seven sisters.

There were my 2 oldest sisters who both aren't living here anymore but that still doesn't stop there hundreds of awards from being here. They were both really big sport stars. My oldest sister Kim is on Vales official hockey team. Then there was Nancy who is one of the best Tennis players our time.

The twin sisters Beatrice and Vicky who both just moved out have equally amazing talents. Beatrice is a top mind at the leading medical research lab in Vale. While Vicky is an amazing actor, she's already got the leading role in the Ninjas of Love movie.

My 4th and 5th oldest sisters, Audrey and Danielle have just started at Beacon on their quest to become Huntresses. Hell even my youngest sister Janet is smarter than me she skipped 2 grades of school.

I love my sisters, I truly do and I'm happy that there all successful, but I can't help but feel inadequate. I only have one award I've ever brought home and I not very proud of it. It was basically for taking the most punishment in a tournament. I'm only good at one thing and, that's fighting. I'm the 2nd best fighter at Signal High and the only person better than me is Pyrrha Nikos of course it's my best friend.

So with me being 2nd best that just means that I won't get a scholarship and will never attend Beacon academy and become a Hunter. In other words it means that I'll never, do anything meaningful with my life.

I banished those thoughts from my head as I entered the kitchen. Seeing my sisters Audrey and Danielle sitting at the table eating there breakfast.

Unlike everyone else in the family who had blonde hair Audrey had long brown hair that went all the way to her back. She had shining green eyes and was already in her school uniform.

Danielle on the other hand had dirty short blonde hair with blue eyes and wasn't even out of her pajamas yet. Honestly I have no idea how she got a scholarship into Beacon.

"Hello Jaune" Audrey said politely

"Hey" I said grabbing myself 2 slices of bread which I quickly scarfed down.

"Did you wake up Janet?" Audrey asked

"Yup, she's in the bathroom" I said with a yawn. I looked around the kitchen seeing that things seemed clean that's very odd, when mom and dad are gone Danielle usually wrecks up the place. Speaking of mom and dad they were supposed to come home last night. "Hey do you know why mom and dad are late?" I asked

"They said there flight was delayed due to a storm so there suck in Atlas until it blows over" Danielle said with grin that I knew oh to well. That explains why this place is still clean, she's waiting for tonight to ruin it, well better be prepared for that.

I was walking back to my room to change when I saw, my little sister zoom past me towards the kitchen. A small smile formed on my face, as I heard Audrey let out a terrified scream with the sound of shattering glass. Well I'm not cleaning that up.

I entered my room to see both of the beds were already made. That's Janet for you; she can't wait for me to clean up my own mess she has to do it for me. I quickly changed out of my pajamas and into the only outfit I had that was worth wearing. Blue jeans with 2 belts, (Because one is not enough) and black sweater with an orange undershirt.

I went to the bathroom and combed my hair to exactly how I liked it, messy looking. As I looked at myself in the mirror I got to say I don't look half bad, wait what am I saying? I look drop dead gorgeous… in my dreams.

I walked back to the kitchen seeing that, Audrey and Danielle were almost out the door. I waved them goodbye as they did the same leaving, me home alone with my favorite sister (not really) Janet.

"So how are feeling about your first day at Signal?"

"Well I'm a bit scared since I'm younger then everyone else but at least I'll be in school with you" She said giving me a massive smile.

"You know I'm still 2 grades ahead of you right?"

"I know but… when people see me hanging out with you, they'll think I'm cool" Oh Janet you may be smarter than most people I know but you're still a kid and I don't think you understand how high school works.

"Ya… when people see you with your big bro you'll be instantly popular" I said sarcastically

"Especially when they see with hanging out with Pyrrha Nikos" I glanced over at the clock seeing that it was 7:40.

"We better get going" I said with a sigh

A smile beamed on her face as I wish I shared her enthusiasm. There was only two things about school I liked combat class, and lunch time. One of those won't get fun until about two weeks into school so for now I only have lunch to look forward to.

We got into my dad's old busted up car that he has had since he was 17, which amazingly it still worked perfectly. Got hand it to him he does know how to take care of a car. Just wish he would put that much effort into other things.

The drive to school was quiet which was odd considering who was next to me. Janet did turn to say something but, she didn't say a word and looked a bit embarrassed. She did this a few times before I finally had enough.

"Can you just say what you want to say" I said trying to not sound annoyed

"It's kinda dumb" She said rubbing her arm.

"Well ask me I like dumb questions" I said jokingly

"I just wanted to know… why you haven't… asked out… Pyrrha yet?" Oh for god sakes not this again this the 3rd time this year she's asked me.

"I told I don't like her in that way" I said giving the same answer as always.

"Just ask her who knows maybe… things will change with her" Janet said with a shrug.

You know I love Janet, I love her probably more than anyone (tied with the rest of my family) but she has a problem that once she thinks someone is in love, she will stop at nothing to get that person with their love. I mean when Audrey had a crush on a boy Janet went crazy to get them together.

Really there is only one problem is I don't love Pyrrha in THAT WAY but that hasn't stopped her from trying. Like when she put the mistletoe between me and Pyrrha at Christmas, we both nearly died of laughter. There was a time when we passed out drunk and Janet deiced to drag Pyrrha on top of me. I remember waking up with my best friend half naked laying on top of me, really scared the shit out me for a second.

"Listen it's nice of you to think that but, I not going to take relationship advice from a 12 year old"

"Still have more experience than you" She said smugly crossing her arms

"You know you only dated someone for 2 days before breaking up with him; I don't really think that counts"

"Fine you got me there but I know for a FACT you're going ask out Pyrrha or, she'll ask you out eventually" She said as I pulled into the schools parking lot.

"Alright whatever you say" I said as I parked the car.

I let a little sigh looking at my sister as she gathered her things I knew she was scared but, she never showed it Janet never likes it when I worry about her. It's hard not to worry about her. She's only 12 years old and she is horrible around new people. Especially when they're older than her, she's never really comfortable around people outside of the family. The only person that's outside the family she acts sociable with is Pyrrha and, that's just so she can get me with her.

I mean high school hasn't been easy for me but, at least I have one friend who will help me when things get rough. Who will she have? I mean she has me but, after I leave who will have her back?

As the thoughts flow through my mind, I feel a small hand shake me slightly breaking me from my thoughts. I look to see my sister waiting anxiously.

"You ready?" She asked

"Yup… can I just tell you something?" I ask she gives me a smile and nods her head. "Listen first of all, stay away from stairwell B… that's where all the druggies are"

"Ok wasn't planning on doing any drugs" She said giving me questioning look.

"I know just… whatever, more importantly please just talk to people, I know it's not easiest thing for you but you're going to need a friend" I said hoping she'll actually try and not just deflect what I say.

"I don't need a friend when I have you" She said Goddammit of course she deflected.

"Janet please just try to make a friend, you're going to need someone besides ME, because when I'm gone you'll have no one to protect you"

"What if I don't need protection?" She asked sounding offended

"Trust me someone is going to,… just do anything to make your day… your life worse" I stop to look at her as she's almost on the verge of tears. "But it's like mom and dad always told me. No matter how many people make your life worse you only need ONE person, that will pick you up after you fall, clean your wounds and get you back in the fight" I saw a smile creep up on her face.

"OK Jaune I'll try" she said with a confident smile, I think she might actually try to make a friend.

"Alright now let's get to class don't want to be late on the first day" I said pulling her in for a side hug.

 **xXx**

I woke up with a smile on my face that quickly disappeared. Why do I have to remember those days? They always bring me back to 3 years ago when I got that phone call, the day my sister and, parents died. The day I lost everything in my life that had meaning for me.

I wish Pyrrha and Ruby just let Cardin finish me right then and there. Honestly who would remember me? Who would care? No one that's who, I mean sure Ruby might care a slight bit but she barely knows me.

Jaune come on stop thinking like that. You can't think like that. You have to keep going, you're stronger than this. Something is going is going to change things will get better.

False hope was I ever told myself. I lie to myself every day. Usually it worked, but not right now. Right now I can only think of all the stupid things, I did in life that got me here in the first place. Like fighting Cardin for one, but more importantly 5 years ago I threw away my only chance to ever go-

"Hey Jaune" I heard energetic voice said cutting my train of thought; I turned my head to see my red cloaked neighbor.

"Hey Ruby" Was it 6 already?

"Doctors said you should be ready to move" She said with a smile that looked a bit off.

"Alright" I said pushing the sheets of my bed revealing that I was still in my normal clothes odd usually they change you.

I put down my good leg before taking a deep breath a putting my once shattered leg to the ground. I saw that Ruby did walk closer to me just in case something happened but I didn't need her help. My leg felt perfectly fine in fact better than before. I looked back towards my silver eyed companion with a small smirk on my face. I saw her with a grin that again looked off.

I've known Ruby for about 4 days now, while that's not very long I can tell you one thing about her. Her smile's have been never forced they always look genuine but, right now there looking pretty forced. I mean I used to fake a smile, all the time when I first started working for Cinder. I still do in fact, just for the customer's sake.

"Whoa, I didn't think you'd be up on your feet that easily" Ruby said

"Well when this kinda stuff used to happen nearly on a daily basis you get used to it" I said with a chuckle. Ruby looked at me with a questioning gaze she seemed to thinking about something but I really wanted to get home so I don't waste anymore time here. "Well let's get going" I said leaving the room with Ruby following close behind.

We quickly left the hospital after I properly checked myself out. Outside I found myself no too far from the street that the underground fighting thing was at.

As we exited the hospital I was instantly hit by a cold autumn wind. It was cold but not too bad I pretty used to the cold here, Ruby on the other hand put her hood on and looked to be shivering. She's going to need warmer clothes for when winter comes. Ruby gestured me to follow her as she held herself trying to stay warm.

"You alright?" I asked walking beside her.

"Just a little cold" She answered shivering a slight bit.

"You know I didn't get this cold so fast" I said after a hue gust of wind blew at us nearly taking Ruby away.

"Yah, wish I had all my clothes" She said sounding a little bitter. Oh that's right she lost her clothes when she moved.

We walked for a couple of blocks in silence with only the occasional gust of cold air blowing at are faces making us shiver. I had a lot of things on my mind; one is Ruby a badass fighter? Two why does she seem off today and three do I have any winter clothes? I don't think I do; alright add that to the checklist of things I need to buy.

More importantly I should find out more about Ruby. I may not say it out loud ever but she's the closest thing to a friend I have.

"So anything happen today?" I asked out of the blue.

Ruby stopped dead in her tracks and gave me a questioning glare. She let out a small huff before crossing her arms.

Looking around for a brief moment I was finally beginning to recognize some of the locations like Valkyrie Breakfast joint. I should go there again it's been like 5 years since I last went there. My picture might still be on the wall.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just bored from being in the hospital all day" I said rubbing the back of my head. Ruby seemed to except that as an answer before letting out a sigh with another forced smile.

"Nothing much just baked a few muffins for work" She said as she started walking again.

That's sounds fun; I would love to have a job like that. Making sweets all day that would be better than my job, then again most things are better than my job.

"Sounds like fun" I said

"Well it's not as fun as it sounds especially when your co-worker has you constantly on edge about screwing up because it I ever do one thing wrong she'll yell at me and call me an idiot" Ruby said agitated.

Well that kinda sounds like my job. Except replace the name calling and change it to… oh please don't ever think about that again. If she does that to me again I WILL press charges.

"Anyway enough about work, this has been bothering me for that past day how did you and Pyrrha meet" Ruby said out of the blue. Well I think she should know the truth.

I took a deep breath. "First of all don't ever tell Pyrrha you know this okay" I said Ruby simply zipped up her lips before I continued. "We met in a tournament match" I said simply

"That's all, I don't know why she never told that" Ruby said

"Well maybe it's because of what happened in our fight… she kinda sort of… broke half the bones in my body" I said.

Ruby's mouth dropped to the ground as she wasn't even able to respond to what I just said I decided I should explain a bit more.

"Now it wasn't entirely her fault, I just refused to stay down. So she just kept pummeling me until I didn't that meant that almost every bone in my arms and legs were broken" Ruby still had her jaw on the floor after a moment was able to recover, it took a second before saying anything.

"That's one hell of a way to meet your best friend" Ruby said uneasy.

"Well she did help me for every day I was recovering" I said

"Well at least she did that" I got to say Pyrrha helping me through that time making sure I was okay paying, for any medicine I needed it's still the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me.

That seemed to kill the mood as we again walked in silence. After a few blocks of nonstop wind in our faces, it really hit me how cold it was. I mean I had 3 layers of clothing on and it was getting pretty cold for me. Ruby on the other hand I started to hear her teeth chattering.

"You know the store is getting a huge winter clothes selection on Wednesday" I said knowing she'd probably be interested

"Really?" She asked sounding relived

"Yah it's almost time to change all the stock to winter coats and all that crap" I said

"Well would there be anything in my 'style'?" Ruby asked giving me a smile that again looked forced

"I think I can find you something" I said letting out a sigh upon seeing the apartment we called home.

The first thing I did like always was check my mail which today I actually had something. The second I saw a note saying "Do not open" I knew who this was for. This wasn't the first time I got something in the mail like this.

Walking up the stairs was a huge chore like always but today I didn't really care. I was happy to be home, well maybe I shouldn't use those words more like… relived.

The climb up the stairs wasn't too bad other than that Faunus I met the first day Ruby moved in, I saw him checking out Ruby. I'm scared he might try something I know this place too well to not think it could happen.

"You should watch yourself" I whispered to Ruby as we reached the 10th floor.

"Why?" She asked with innocent doe like eyes.

"There are these guys eyeing you and I think you know what I'm getting at" I said preferring not to say that word.

"I'll be fine, once I get my parts for my weapon" Ruby said casually. Oh so she is a badass fighter now what can she do.

"Oh really, and what would your weapon be exactly?" I asked with a cocky grin.

"You'll find out soon enough" She simply said walking to her door.

Ruby attempted to unlock it but the door was stuck she let out a sigh before pulling out a lien and unjammed the door lock. Good she remembered that.

I let out a small smile upon opening my door. My smile instantly turned into to a frown as I smelled my room. How could I forget how bad this place smells? Whatever I'll just watch some T.V. get ready for hell tomorrow also known as work and… where the hell did that box come from?

 **Sorry this took a while but I really didn't want to wait any longer to get his chapter done since I've been writing a bunch of short stories for English class right now so that had my focus but I'm finally done with them all so hopefully I'll get the next one done faster… don't hold me to that. Anyway thank you for reading, hope you've enjoyed and, have a great day.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **I can't believe that this story has this much people reading it. I know that there are better stories out there and WAY more popular ones but I'm flattered that you all read my story thank you all very much.**

9 years of hiding. 9 years of feeling nothing but pain and regret. 9 years of only having one thing to keep my mind off them all… a drink.

I needed this more than anything right now. To get drunk and forget everything that happened today. It might take a while but I'll get there eventually.

I can barely believe it she just moves in across the hall. When I saw her trying to open her door I instantly knew it was her, only one person alive can pull off that hood.

When I left Ruby and Yang I never planned on being gone for so long. I just… I don't know anymore… I guess that is what we Branwen are best at, leaving are families behind.

I shouldn't have even tried to speak to Ruby. I should have just left her alone, it would have better for both of us.

Noticing that my drink was now empty, I quickly ordered a new one. Ah sweet alcohol where would I be without you? I'd probably in a better place right now, or dead. Well at any rate I guzzled down my drink.

"Another" I said the bartender gave me an annoyed look.

"I think you've had enough" he said taking my glass away.

I let out a chuckle I can't believe this guy. Does he even know who he's talking to. I'm MOTHERFUCKING QROW BRANWEN; I'VE NEVER HAD ENOUGH TO DRINK!

"You think so?" I asked holding back my rage.

"Yes that was your 34th drink today" He said

"So?" I asked still not believing this guy won't serve me.

"It means… you've had too much" He said.

Alright shit bag if you're not going to serve me, I'll have to force you. I reached to my waist gripping my sword tightly. In an instant I had the blade on his neck.

"I'd like another drink" I said simply. The man was frozen in fear not taking his eyes off my blade. "Hey dumbass, get me another drink!" I yelled hoping he'd stop being a bitch.

After a few seconds of him whimpering in fear he finally said something "J-just take a… whole bottle"

"Alright" I like this offer I pulled my sword away from his neck as he reached below the table. He grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels and put it in front of me.

"In fact… I-it's on the house" he said fearfully as I put my sword away.

I grabbed the bottle and put it my pocket that usually has about 5 flasks in it. "Nah… for giving you such a big scare I'll pay double for it" I said throwing a bunch of lien on the counter I don't know how much it was I just now it was a lot more than what this bottle is worth.

"Thank you" He said

I stood up from my seat and stretched my arms hearing my back crack… man I'm getting old. I walked out of the bar giving a wave to the bartender. I checked the time and saw it was 6:02 Ruby has gone from going to the hospital to pick up… what is his name again? John… yah I think that's it.

There is something that I was supposed to give Ruby. I was going to give it to her 9 years ago. I wish I was able to give it to her before I left but, at least I'll be able to give it to her now.

I pulled out a worn out silver rose pendant and just by looking at it; it brought back so many memories of Summer. It was her good luck charm and she wanted Ruby to have it.

I quickly walked back to my apartment, checked my mail for any new assignments which there were none. I walked to the 10th floor and quietly entered my room, if Ruby was still here I didn't want her to hear me.

As I entered my room I heard the couple in the room next to mine arguing again. I really wanted to kick that guy's ass but, I really don't want to have Ironwood bitch at me for 80 hours about 'misusing my power' or something like that.

I walked over to my balcony and took in the fresh air, and admired the view. This part of Vale is really nice to look at, not to live in.

I looked behind myself towards the roof of the building. I jumped towards the wall as high as I could, just barely reaching the edge. I pulled myself up onto the roof and found myself gasping for air; I'm getting old.

I walked to the other side of the building and dropped down to Ruby's balcony. The drapes were covering the inside, so I had no idea if she was in there. Well either way I'm giving Ruby this pendant so it doesn't really matter.

I reached for the door knob and tried to open to the door, but it was locked. I guess Ruby figured out how I got in the first time. Well then I might have to break the window. That's a stupid idea she would have to pay for it, well I could leave enough lien for a replacement.

Alright going to break the window and then leave the pendant and some lien for the damages. Ok how am I going to break it? Well I could shoot no one would call the police, or I could just cut trough with my sword.

Dammit why do I have to do this I just wish I could get it to her another way. I would leave it in her mail but, she never checks her mail.

Wait a second, oh my god how could I have been so stupid?

J-johns might have his balcony door unlocked. I could just put the pendant in there, and leave a note to tell him to give it to Ruby. Plus if his door is locked I won't feel bad about breaking his window.

With my new plan in my head I turned to Johns balcony climbed up on the railing and jumped. At least that was an easy jump.

Quickly checking to see if the door was unlocked which, surprisingly it was. I walked inside his room and, immediately was met with a horridness smell that could rival mine. Putting aside the awful smell I walked into his kitchen and put the pendant down.

Wait a sec; I can't have him know what this thing is. I looked around for something I could put the Rose in and all I found was a very large box, in the cupboard under the sink. I guess this will do, it was already opened but I used some tape that was near the box to close it.

Now all I need is a pen and paper, well there is a sticky pad on his counter that will do. Ok a pen or pencil searching through all his cupboards, I did find a pen and a whole lot of Mac and Cheese, like 70 boxes. This guy is weird.

Ok just a quick note on what this is for. 'John, give this to Ruby it's very important to her' that will do.

As I finished I heard voices outside. Shit I think there back got to get the hell out of here. I sprinted to the balcony closed the door and jumped back onto the roof.

 **I know that chapter didn't do much and it was short and it took nearly a month for just THAT but I had plans for this chapter to be a Jaune one. There is just something that is planned for that chapter that I'm not sure if I should do it yet** **and if I could get it done with a T rating might have to change it to M because of it. Don't worry if does go M I'll never do anything too graphic, unless you guys want it to be.**

 **Anyway thank you for reading, hope you've enjoyed and, have a great day.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alrighty guys just before the chapters starts I have to just tell everyone how much I appreciate you guys reading my story. I know this isn't the best or most popular thing out there but you guys who are still here thank you for sticking around.**

Chapter 7

It took all the inner strength I had to not cry the whole time I was with Jaune. Now that I'm home I can just let it all out.

I never wanted get so angry at Qrow; ever since he left I've just wanted him back in my life. He was my Uncle hell he was like a second father to me; he was the 'cool' dad who let me do whatever I wanted, but was still strict when needed. I loved him; I still do, even after everything.

When I saw him today I wanted to do nothing more than just fly into his arms like I used to. Tell him that I understood why he left and that I forgive him. Well that's what I wanted do to, of course you don't always get what you want.

It's hard enough to adjust to living here; I mean it's been four days since I left home. I already feel bad enough leaving dad home alone, and the thoughts of hurting Qrow so much wasn't something I enjoyed.

Sitting on my toilet I just cried and cried. I felt the tears slowly trip down my face, this feeling how accustomed to it I've become to it. I heard myself sobbing as I tucked my legs closer to myself feeling my own embrace.

Ever since Yang left I haven't had someone hold me when I cry, besides myself. Oh great now I'm thinking about Yang. I'm never going to stop crying now. Just wait till you see her Ruby you'll be crying nonstop when she comes home for a week. Oh wait a second she might just miss her flight like last time. I swear if she does that again I will nev-

My thoughts were stopped as I heard 3 knocks on my door. Great who could that be.

I got of the toilet and wiped my face clear of any tears still on my face. Looking at myself in the mirror my face was completely red and my eyes looked very puffed. I'll never be able to pass it off as if I wasn't crying.

I heard 3 knocks again and in all honestly I'm never going to answer the door no way will I ever op-

"Ruby?" I heard a man call out who sounded familiar it wasn't Qrow (thank god) it wasn't dad… wait was that Jaune?

If that's Jaune, what is he doing here? Did he see through my façade and knows that I'm extremely depressed right now? Because if so I want nothing more than a hug!

I ran to my door, and took a deep breath before opening.

Jaune looked very nervous and uncomfortable but, as soon as his eyes met mine he showed nothing but concern.

"Are you alright?" Jaune asked. Oh god what am I going to say?

"Yeah I'm fine just a little… homesick" I said rubbing the back of my head.

"I know the feeling" Jaune said with a sigh.

"Sooooooo… why did you come knocking on my door?"

"Well I have a gift for you" He said nervously. What? He has a gift for me, when did he have the time?

"You got me a gift?" I asked unsure if I heard him right. His cheeks went red as he let out a nervous chuckle reaching to his side pulling up a large box.

"It's not from me" He said quickly.

"Then who is it from?" I asked curiously

"I don't know it was left on my kitchen counter, with instructions to give it to you" Jaune said offering me to take the box. I have a feeling on who this gift is from but for now I'll keep my mouth shut.

"Thank you" I took the box which was extremely light considering its size. With one last nervous smile, Jaune walked back to his room.

I reentered my room unsure why I got this gift. If this was from Qrow, I have no idea what it could be. If it wasn't from Qrow then… I really can't think of anyone else who would, go through this much trouble to get this to me.

Placing the box on my coffee table, I began to cut the tape that looked like it was very hastily put on. After cutting the tape, I opened box slowly unsure if it was even safe to open.

I looked inside the box seeing a small singular object it was a silver rose pendant that looked… wait a second this… it can't be… that son of a…

Qrow… I can't… believe he would do this. I felt the tears run down my cheeks but, for once I didn't feel bad about it. I was really happy… because now I'll always have a piece of mom with me.

If I ever see Qrow again, I'll make sure he gets a big smack on the face and then a massive hug maybe even a kiss on the cheek.

 **xXx**

I don't' think work ever been this bad before. Weiss yelled at me for nothing, Blake trampled over me when she saw a dog, and Miss Goodwitch made me clean the bathroom. I'm really glad I'm not wearing my mother's Rose pendant, it would have been ruined if I did.

I finally cleaned out the bathroom to leave and what do I see? Another mess! Ugh can we go one day without making a mess like this.

I heard Weiss and Blake argue but I tuned them out and just cleaned up the mess. I really wish the 3 of us would just get along, Weiss seems to hate everything me and Blake do. Blake never tries to ever talk to anyone unless she's being yelled at. I just seem to annoy them both.

Good thing Goodwitch isn't here right now.

Were really lucky she doesn't just fire one of us. I don't know why she keeps us around, with all the time arguing making a mess. She really should have fired one of us a while ago. Hell she might if we keep acting like this.

I threw away the wasted dough, as Weiss and Blake still yelled at each other. It's pretty typical for this to happen, Blake or I do something wrong or nothing wrong and Weiss yells at us.

Just your average day at work, constant fighting… it's like college all over again except this time it won't just end by my roommate dropping out.

After a few minutes Blake left, simply saying it was her break. That was actually true, but that doesn't mean I enjoy I like being left alone with Weiss.

I heard Weiss let out a sigh as she began to work again. Maybe he I could try to become friends with her, or at least not have her hate me.

"So what was that about?"

Weiss didn't say anything she just looked at me with udder annoyance letting out another sigh. Ok she doesn't want to talk so just make those muffins.

I had just finished putting the Muffins in the oven when I heard Weiss.

"It was my fault" Did I hear her right? Did she admit she did something wrong. "I walked into her while she was carrying a bowl of dough" Weiss explained sounding ashamed. Weiss Schnee admitting that she did something wrong, that has to be a sigh of the apocalypse.

I was going to say something back to Weiss but she left to go to the bathroom before I had the chance.

 **xXx**

I've been dreading work since I got home from the hospital. Just thinking about it made me want to vomit. While that might get me out of work it would just make things worse.

Staring into the window I saw Mercury at the front counter and Emerald nowhere to be seen. Opening the door I heard the chime that signified someone entered the store. I saw at the corner of my eye that Mercury was giving me a smirk, that couldn't be good.

Right now though I don't really care, I'll just try to do what I do every day, avoid everyone.

Cinder told me that I had to change half the store to its winter selection. I really didn't care what she had me do, as long if it was actually something that was related to my job here. I was surprised though, I really thought that we weren't getting all this stuff until tomorrow

While I was changing the clothing to the winter selection I kept an eye out for anything that would be good for Ruby. Like I expected, nothing fit her unique fashion tastes, but maybe I'll find something eventually.

My search for something for Ruby was cut short when I heard a voice call out to me. It wasn't one I recognized, which I have to say I was glad it wasn't anyone I knew.

I turned to face the person and was quite surprised at the women I was looking at.

She had long wavy black hair that went down to her midsection. Her amber eyes nearly glowed in the light, but what caught my eye the most was her outfit. It was very unique to say the least. She wore a black buttoned vest with cottontails, with a white undershirt. She had white shorts with stocking that started as black but, slowly become purple as they went farther down her legs, which led to black low-heeled boots. While all of that was definitely not something I see every day, what I found most interesting about her outfit was the bow she wore atop her head. Not many people wear a bow today, and even less can pull it off.

"Excuse me… I don't mean to be rude but… could you please stand aside, you're standing in front of a coat that I'd like to try" She spoke very politely but looked a bit embarrassed. I quickly stood aside for her. She grabbed the coat she spoke of, it was a purple and by the size of it would easily cover her entire body.

"Do you need anything else?" I asked as she put the coat over her body. I saw a small blush grow on her face as she turned to face me.

"Um… how do I… look?" She asked nervously with her blush growing even brighter. Honestly she looked rather dashing, but I wouldn't say that to her face.

"You look great, purple really is a good colour for you" her blush deepened.

"T-thank you" a smile crept up on her lips but it quickly went away. The two of us stood in silence for a few moments I was about to compliment the fact that she looks amazing with that bow on, but before I could. "I better get going, thank you again" She said walking towards the front counter.

Great I didn't even learn her name, maybe next time.

 **xXx**

Most of the day has been uneventful since the girl with the bow left. No real big sales no Cinder asking me to an odd jo-SHUT UP JAUNE don't jinx it! It was almost quitting time when Mercury walked up behind me grabbing my shoulder.

"Hey Jaune been meaning to tell you..." Oh god what does he want? "Wanted to ask you... who was that girl who kicked Cardin's ass?" What the hell, how does he know about that?

"What?"

"The red head who jumped in a saved you when you fought Cardin on Sunday" Mercury was there… oh god.

"She is just an old friend"

"Really… she single?" Mercury asked with a stupid grin on his face. Of course he would be thinking about that he's Mercury.

"No" I lied just so he'd drop it. Mercury took a step back surprised.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Did he seriously ask that?

"No she's not, in fact that was the first time we've seen each other in four years" I explained.

"Whoa, so what about the shorter girl?" Dammit Mercury! He didn't learn his lesson from the last time he hit on her.

"She's out of the question" I said simply.

"Ohhhhhhhh… SHE'S your girlfriend" I let out a laugh of amusement.

I really don't get Mercury, if it wasn't for the fact that he worked for Cinder I might call him a friend. Other than the fact that he has no chance with women, yet still doesn't give up, I find myself actually enjoying the time I speak to him. I can see that he can be a nice guy, and could be a friend. His teasing while stupid is quite funny and I would be lying, if I didn't say that I do feel comfortable around him. I don't fear my life, but at the same time I don't drop my guard.

Maybe one day when I leave this horrible store, I could call him to see if he would want to hang out and find out if he could a friend.

I let out a sigh and just simply told him 'no' and left before anyone could get me to do any dirty work they may have planned.

 **xXx**

I was at the grocery store to get some quick shopping done. I needed some milk and, a couple cans of soup and beans. I thought that this was going to be a quick trip but it wasn't.

Someone was holding up the line because… I have no idea I'm like to 10th person in line.

Waiting patiently for what felt like an hour it was finally my turn. I quickly payed the correct amount of lien and was about to leave, when something caught my eye, or should I say someone.

Those giant bunny ears could only belong to one person. When I saw her, I wanted to apologize. In fact I was going to but, there was a man yelling at Velvet, for what I didn't know.

As I got closer I heard the man.

"-just get out of here you filthy rat!" the man yelled at Velvet who was on the verge of tears. I can't believe there still people out there like this, that still treat the Faunus like dirt.

There are two things I will never forget my parents teaching me. One, that you should never hate the job you do (wish I could uphold that). Two, that Faunus are no different than us and should be treated as such.

I was so ready to knock this guy's teeth in, but Velvet just walked away. Looking like she was barely able to hold back her tears.

Running as fast as I could I quickly caught up to Velvet, and just looking at her I nearly broke down myself. She looked at me, and what I saw surprised me. She didn't have anger or hate in her eyes, it was relief.

We both stood in silence for a moment as Velvet wiped the tears from her eyes I heard her sniffle before she spoke. "Hello Jaune" That's Velvet for you always polite even when she's in a horrible mood.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine… it's just I used to go there all the time but, I guess things have changed"

"I'm sorry" I said after another moment of silence. Velvet gave me a confused look and it seemed like she was thinking about something.

"For what?" She asked. I let out a sigh before I responded.

"For everything… not just for happened in there but…"

"For firing me?" Oh thank god she said I don't think I could've.

"…Yes" I looked down at the ground ashamed of myself; I could have just let myself be the one fired. I should have, Velvet was not only better at the job than me but, unlike my life hers as value.

I felt a small hand grip my shoulder, I looked up to see chestnut eyes staring into my own. "It's ok Jaune, I know she forced you to do it, and I know how bad it is there, but don't worry about me I'll be fine" Velvet said with smile.

"Yeah, I just wish I could do something-" I just remembered something "-here I know it isn't much but take this" I said handing her my groceries.

"Jaune I said I'll be fine" Velvet tried to hand them back to me but I refused.

"Velvet please… just take them" I said giving her a sincere smile. Velvet simply smiled back and pulled me in for a quick hug.

"Thank you Jaune" She said with a small blush growing on her face.

"You're welcome" I said leaving but gave her wave goodbye the she returned. I have to say that felt good, I'll have the guilt of firing Velvet but, I feel good knowing I helped her, even if it was only in a small way.

 **xXx**

Finally arriving home after a longer day then most, all I wanted to do was just relax. Stopping in front of my door, I reached into my pocket for the key. After a moment I retrieved it, I was about to unlock my door when, I heard one of my neighbors doors open.

Turning my head I saw it was Ruby who was already in her pajamas, I got to say she looked great in those, they really do fit her perfectly I'm glad I chose them for her. Ruby let out a sigh of relief upon seeing me.

"Jaune can you tell me how to get the hot water working, I mean I've been here for four days now and it still no hot water" How do get the hot water working? Why would she nee-ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

"Yeah just tell the land lord about it he'll turn it on" Ruby let out a groan of annoyance, which I then noticed one thing… she had milk mustache.

"Thanks Jaune, I'm tired of smelling like dough all the time" Ruby said walking away.

"I don't know why you wouldn't want to smell like that but whatever" I said simply. Ruby let out a chuckle at looked back at me, giving me her classic smile.

"Trust me you don't" She said simply and left to the stairwell.

With Ruby gone I opened my door and did the only thing I wanted to do, sit on my couch.

 **Well there you have another chapter of the story and I did something I didn't think I'd ever do I switched the perspective mid way through my chapter, speaking of which I wanted to end this chapter with a Qrow section but it never turned out sounding good it was bad. But anyway thank you for reading, hope you've enjoyed and, have a great day.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I'm really sorry this took so long and I'm really sorry it's a short chapter but, for those who want to know why I'll explain at the end of the chapter.**

Chapter 8

Oh man I hate climbing the stairs of my apartment. I wish I lived on a lower floor, wait a second what am I saying? If I was on any other floor I might be dead right now. Whatever I just want to get in my room eat some food and get a long nights rest.

What am I even going to eat? I think I got a box of Mac and Cheese left, somewhere in the cupboards full of empty boxes. I know that Velvet definitely needed that food more than me, but I wish I kept at least one can of food.

Finally reaching the 10th floor I walked up to my door, happy to not hear anything from the other rooms. I mostly was glad that the couple wasn't fighting again. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out my key which I dropped… of course.

As I got on my knees to get my key, I heard a door open. Turning my head I saw Ruby exit her room, she wasn't looking the best. Her hair was really messy, (well messier than normal) she looked tired probably not getting a lot of sleep. Is she still feeling home sick?

Ruby looked at me and gave me a warm smile that I could tell wasn't forced. "Hey Jaune" She said giving me a wave.

"Hey Ruby, what's going on?" I asked trying my best to have a smile on my face and completely failing.

"Nothing much" She said walking ever so closer to me. "I just made dinner… but I made way too much for myself" She said chuckling. Is she going offer me some food? No of course not, that's just the hunger talking.

"Well good luck with that" I said standing to feet with my key in hand. I put the key into the whole when at the corner of my eye I saw that Ruby hadn't moved, turning my head towards her I could tell she was nervous about something. "You alright?" I asked.

After a few seconds of Ruby looking in random directions she spoke up. "Do you like… Mashed potatoes and… Ham?"

Is she really offering me food? While Potatoes and ham are definitely not my favorite, anything is better than Mac and Cheese. "Yeah I do" I said keeping calm and not sounding like a ravenous animal.

Ruby again said nothing for a while she began to scratch the back of her head before she spoke again this time much quicker than normal "Would you like to join me for Dinner!?" Her cheeks immediately flushed as she turned her face away from me.

While I did find Ruby's antics funny it was an offer I couldn't refuse. "Sure I'd love to" I said putting my key back in my pocket.

Ruby face shot up surprised and unsure. "Really!?"

"Really, it's like my dad always said never turn down a free meal because you'll never know when your next one will be" I said chuckling.

"Did he really say that?" Ruby asked giggling

"Yeah he did, of course when he told me that it was because I refused to eat my vegetables" I said with a smile growing on my face that Ruby quickly returned.

We stood in the hallway for a few seconds not doing anything, just staring at each other it was starting to get awkward. "So are you coming?" Ruby said pointing her thumb back to her room.

I nodded in confirmation as we walked all of the 5 ft to her room. As I followed her I noticed a small silver pendant on her waist, I must have never noticed that until now.

Ruby opened the door to her room and the very first thing I noticed, was that her room was just like mine, but a mirror image. Her kitchen was on left; her bed room and bath room were on the right. So that means that our bed rooms are separated by a very thin wall, well that's interesting.

"So the food should be ready in a minute or two, so just settle in at the kitchen table" Wait she still has a kitchen table. I sold mine after a month of living here, quickly realized no one would want to visit me.

I took my seat and waited patiently for Ruby to finish, which didn't take long, only about 2 minutes.

She carried a massive bowl filled with potatoes and put it in the middle of the table. The moment she put it down the sweet smell pierced my nostrils filling them with a delectable sent. Next she put down a plate with a huge piece of ham on it which again smells delicious. She wasn't kidding when she said she made too much.

Ruby took the seat across from me giving me a warm smile. I waited for her to grab the first piece, for I felt it would be rude to take the first bite.

Ruby gave a confused look, and I noticed her fidgeting with her hands. "Aren't you going to eat?" I asked

Ruby's cheeks lit up as she let out a light chuckle. "I was waiting for you" She said scratching the back of her head.

I let out a sigh before grabbing the bowl of potatoes, and putting 2 globs on my plate. I took a small piece of the pile, and put in my mouth. To say that this was best thing I've eaten in past 8 months was an understatement. "This is really good" I said after swallowing the mush.

A massive grin grew on Ruby's lips, and a small blush grew on her cheeks, as she finally indulged herself to her own food. I began to eat at a slightly faster pace. The food was so good I couldn't help myself. As I was gorging myself I heard a loud pinging sound.

I looked up to see Ruby looking quite annoyed. "Jaune" Shit what did I do?

I almost opened my mouth but remembered that it was currently stuffed with food. Quickly swallow your food and answer her you dumbass. "Yes?" I asked slightly afraid.

"I forgot to buy butter or gravy" She said with a sigh. Oh thank god, I really thought she was mad at me.

"Don't worry about honestly, this is the best thing I've eaten in almost a year" I left the part where the only things I've had to eat for this last year were Mac n' Cheese, and canned food.

"Really!?" She instantly perked up sounding astonished. I nodded in confirmation, making her smile grow even larger (didn't think that was even possible)

We began to eat again; occasionally Ruby glanced at me each time looking more uncomfortable. I was about to ask her what was wrong, when she asked me a peculiar question.

"What school did you go to?"

I sat for a moment, wondering if I should tell her the truth or not. It's been a very long time since I've last talked to anyone about my life before moving here. The few times I have it's never been a good idea, let's just say I like for people to know as little about me a possible, keeps them from blackmailing me.

But Ruby isn't like anyone who I've met since moving here, she's a genuine nice honest person. "I went to Signal high"

"Really!" She exclaimed

"Yeah I was training to… to be a huntsman" I said.

"You were training to be a huntsman! What kind of weapon did you use?" She must really like weapons, because she nearly jumped out of her seat when she asked me about mine.

"Just a simple sword and shield" I said with tad bit of pride, while kids used a overly complicated weapon like a, battle axe that shot dust, a staff that turns into a artillery cannon, blade gauntlets, or hell a hover board that's somehow a gun.

"A sword and a shield… I like it, not many people respect the classics" Really didn't think Ruby would think like that, thought she'd be more into the crazy weapons.

"Really… that's exactly what my father told me when I said I wanted only a sword and shield"

"Do you still have it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do you still have your weapon?" She asked with awe and wonder in her eyes. Yes I do still have it though I really don't think I should have it, and I defiantly haven't earned it.

"No, I sold it a while ago" The moment I said that Ruby deflated. I only lied just so there was no chance of her asking to see it, but I really wish I didn't.

"That's a shame… you should never have to sell your weapon" Ruby said playing with her food.

For a long while neither of us spoke, I was finished with my food and, was only waiting for Ruby to finish as well. She seemed disinterested in her food, soon putting what was left in a plastic container. I heard a sort laugh from her as she put the leftovers in her fridge. "I was really hoping with you here there would be nothing left" She said

"Well things rarely ever go to plan" I said making us both chuckle for second.

She walked me over to her front door. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow" I could tell that something was bothering Ruby still, maybe she's still feeling a bit home sick. I should maybe… do something to help her.

"Hey Ruby" I said as I opened the door.

"Yes"

"If there is anything ever… bothering you" what the hell am I trying to say? "I know you've been feeling home sick lately… so if you want to talk about you can talk to me… I've been through it myself" Ruby looked me shocked and confused. Jaune you idiot, you should have just said nothing just ruined your chance to make a friend.

"Thanks for the offer Jaune it's nice to know that you care" Wait what? "And if you have any problems, Jaune just come talk to me" Ruby said such cheer in her voice, telling instantly that she was telling the truth.

"Ruby you don't ha-"

"Jaune, what are friends for?" Did she just call us friends? How long has it been since I had a friend? Too long to even think that Ruby and I were friends apparently. "Well I guess I'll… see you tomorrow" Ruby said nervously

"Yeah see you tomorrow" I said giving her a wave goodbye as she closed the door.

Wait second I forgot something very important. "Ruby!" I said maybe a little too loud.

"What is it?" She asked with panic and excitement in her voice.

"I just forgot to tell you, that I found some coats at the store you might like" I said

"You did?" I simply nodded "Well thanks a lot" Ruby said

"Hey what are friends for?" Did I really just say that? Ruby rolled her eyes but, I couldn't help but notice that her cheeks lit a tad bit.

"Well goodnight Jaune"

"Goodnight Ruby" I said as she closed the door.

Alright now I just have to do two things. One I HAVE to find a coat for Ruby at work because… I was lying like idiot. Two I have to resist the urge to fist pump the air because… I HAVE A FRIEND.

 **So first this chapter was short for 2 reasons one I didn't you guys to wait any longer I was angry at myself for taking so long and two things I planned for after the dinner they really didn't flow together and I felt it was better to just leave it here.**

 **So why did this chapter take so long; the simple fact is that I almost gave up on this story. It's not because I don't like the story or I had no more ideas because trust me I have TONS of ideas. The problem comes when I have a chapter like this and have no idea what to do, because there no really big important thing in it that I really want to write. I know that might sound weird but I hope you understand.**

 **Anyway as always thank you for reading, I hope you've enjoyed, please review if you wish and have a great day.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Soooooooooooo… this took a fucking long time and I'm very sorry about that I've had some personal issues that I've had to deal with, but here's the next chapter, please enjoy.**

Chapter 9

 _18 years ago_

"What are you doing out here alone kid?" I asked looking at the small child as she did her best to hide in the bushes from me.

"Go away" She said with a fright.

I stood in front of the bush she was inside and crouched down to her level. Before I had the chance to get a good look at her, she scooted backwards, making me only able to see her legs.

"I can't leave you out here alone" I said trying my best to make a comforting smile.

"You should" I heard her say very quietly.

"Kid you can't stay here its very dangerous" I reached my hand out hoping she would take it.

"I don't care" Dammit this kid is impossible why the hell is she even out here? I mean doesn't she have a family?

"Where are your parents?"

The kid didn't say anything, but I heard some rustling in the bush. Her tiny legs slowly began to move towards me. I took a few steps back, as I finally got a good look at her.

She looked about 3-5, her hair was black with a tinge of red, she was covered in so much dirt and grime, it took me a second to notice that her clothes were actually a shade of red not brown, and her eyes were… holy shit! This little girl had Silver eyes! I've only met one person who has Silver eyes in my life.

"I lost my parents" The Child said as she finally got out of the bush.

"Then I'll help you find them" I said reaching out to her.

She backpedaled away from me, crap she's still afraid of me. I have to find a way for her to trust me, and I think I might have a way.

"Listen kid, there's no need to be scared, I'm a Huntsman… you know what a Huntsman is right?" If she doesn't know, than this might not work.

"My parents told me, they fight monsters" Oh thank god she knows what a Huntsman is.

"So then you know that I'm here to kill those monsters, right?" The girl simply nodded in response. "But, I can't do that until I get you someplace safe"

"Okay"

"Alright then let's go" I gestured for her to follow me but she didn't move an inch. "What's wrong?"

"But my parents" Oh shit what if her parents are dead? I mean… it's a possibility.

"Don't worry about them, because we're going to the police station, they'll call your parents and…" I froze as I heard a low growl from the brush behind us that could only mean one thing, Beowolves. The girl also seemed to notice as I saw nothing but pure terror in her eyes.

Gripping my sword tightly, waiting for them to strike. "Don't worry kiddo, I'll keep you safe" I said trying my best to comfort the small child.

I turned to face the beasts, just as one began to pounce towards me.

The creature was 8ft tall, its teeth were strong enough to crush your bones, the armour covering its body could stop a bullet, and its blood red eyes alone could paralyze you with fear.

But none of that mattered as the beast met my blade head on, slicing it into two. I heard the girl scream in terror, but my eyes were locked on the remaining wolves. I didn't let them get any closer to me or the girl, so in an instant I cut them down.

Their bodies slowly began to evaporate as I turned back to the little girl who, to my surprise, didn't look afraid at all. She looked impressed, like what I just did was the coolest thing she'd ever seen in her life (it probably was).

"You ok?" I asked putting my sword away knowing that wasn't any more.

The girl simply nodded still looking at me in awe. I began to walk back to her, as she started to walk towards me as well. We met in the middle and we never took our eyes off of each other. I don't know why, but… something about this girl feels very familiar, I just can't put my finger on it.

Staring down at the girl who was barely taller than my knees one question still remained. "What's your name kid?"

"R-ruby"

As I began to descend down to her level, I felt a small smile creep up on my face. "That's a very pretty name" I wasn't lying when I said that.

"T-thank you" She said looking away embarrassed. After a few seconds she looked back at me with a small smile, which made mine grow even more.

"My names Qrow" I said not really knowing what else to say.

"Qwow?" …close enough. I reached out to her and before I had the chance to say anything she took my hand. Well that's one way to earn a child's trust… save their life.

 _2 hours later_

We finally arrived at the police station and luckily it's pretty empty. Besides taking Ruby here I do have to tell the chief that cleared out the Beowolves from the forest. They reported only 4 Beowolves made it past the wall, but I'll make one last patrol after I drop off Ruby, just to be safe.

The two of us walked up to the front desk, the officer sitting was on the phone looking mighty bored. I picked up Ruby and sat her down on the deck, just as the officer put the phone down.

The officer let out a sigh before he saw either of us, the moment he did though, he tried and failed at not looking annoyed. "How my I assist you?"

"I found this girl" I pointed to Ruby "alone I just need your help finding her parents"

"Well that's easy enough" The officer said turning to his monitor. "What's the girl's name?" He asked

"Ruby" I was surprised that Ruby answered that herself.

I saw a smile grew on the cop's face as he turned to look at Ruby. "What's your last name sweetie?" Oh shit would Ruby even know her last name? I mean she's only like 3 or 4 it's a possibility that-

"Rose"

The moment she said that word it all made sense. That feeling of familiarity, it finally clicked in my head. Staring at Ruby, I can't believe I didn't see it sooner. The silver eyes, her hair, her last name, all of it pointed to one person. A person… but Ruby can't be her daughter I mean she always told me that she never wanted kids. I mean really, what are the odds of Ruby being her daughter?

BUT if Ruby IS her daughter which, she's not! That means… their might be a… tiny possibility… that I could be…who the hell poked my arm! I immediately reached for my weapon but, stopped as I laid my eyes on Ruby.

"Sir?" I turned to see that the officer was reaching for his gun, a trail of sweat falling down his face. My grip on my hilt loosened. "The girl's mother is on her way" The officer said without taking his eyes off my sword.

"Thank you" I said with a nod. Ruby hopped off the desk and held onto my hand as we walked to some seats.

As we waited, I could tell Ruby was getting tired… mostly because she was leaning on me with her eyes barley open. It must have been pretty long day for her; I guess she could use a nap. "Getting tired?" I asked

She slowly looked up at me groggily and gave me a slow nod. I felt a tiny smile grow on my face "Why don't you take a little nap?"

"Ok" She said falling into my lap, which made me jump and, I was afraid I might have spooked her but; she was out like a light.

I watched the door like a hawk, wafting for anyone to enter but, other than a few cops there was no one. How long have I been sitting here? 5 minutes… maybe 10? I mean really what kind of parent wouldn't be here in… uh… what the hell was that?

Looking down to see Ruby snuggling with my leg, reminded me of a time when I wanted a kid of my own. I know now that I would have been a terrible father, with my drinking and, the fact that I'm a huntsman, it would never work.

Ruby began to stir in her sleep pulling herself even closer to me; she must be having a nightmare. I began to caress her tiny cheek which seemed to calm her down.

Ruby's a tough kid; I can't imagine how terrifying this day was for her. If I was her I'd probably have shit my pants at the mere sight of those Beowolves.

Ruby shifted again, making me jump. Her face was looking right at me and… I couldn't help but smile, she just so… cute.

It's gonna be hard to say goodbye, I know we only met 2 hours ago but… I'm really going to miss her. Maybe one day I'll…

"Qrow?" that voice… it can't be… it just can't be! I turned to where I heard the voice, hoping it was just my imagination, it wasn't.

Summer Rose was standing a mere 5 meters away from me.

I'm going to die, if not by her than Tai will defiantly kill me.

As long I'm alive I can at least marvel, in the sight that is Summer Rose.

She looked just like I remembered her, her hair was black with red trimmings, and she wore the same dumb white cloak that only looked good on her. Those beautiful silver eyes that one could just get lost in for hours… hell I'm getting lost in them again.

I was so lost in her eyes that, I didn't even notice her kneeling next me looking at Ruby.

She didn't say a word; she just smiled and put a hand trough Ruby's hair. Soon her smile faded slipping into a frown, as tears began to fill her eyes. Slowly she began to sob quietly; wiping the tears away and whispered "I'm sorry" while slowly pulling her daughter into an embrace.

The sight made a single tear form in my eye.

Summer stood with Ruby still asleep in her arms, and again whispered "I'm sorry". After a minute she calmed down, wiped away the last of her tears and then she… she left.

I was still frozen, still in awe of seeing Summer again but, even more than that… I can't believe she just left.

She can't just leave… I can't let her just leave! I have to talk to her! I can't just leave like this! I can't let her leave without telling her what a FUCKING idiot I am for EVER leaving her.

I rushed outside to see her putting Ruby in the back seat of her car.

"Summer" I called out fearing her response.

She turned slowly to face me, as my laid upon her own I saw they were slightly swollen from her tears. I froze in fear, for five years I've been dreading this day, I knew it was coming, the day I'd face the wrath of Summer Rose.

I closed my eyes holding back my tears waiting for her to kill me.

Quiet steps closed in on me, I opened my eyes to see her wrapping her arms around my neck? I felt her soft cheek against mine "Thank you Qrow" She whispered into my ear, holding me even tighter.

My arms began to wrap around her as well and, my tears finally left my eyes.

I don't know how long we stayed like this but I didn't care, this feeling warmth is one that missed far too much, and I was going to savor every last second of it.

Finally, Summer pulled away staring into my eyes and in that moment, I wanted to kiss her. I just held myself back as I remembered Ruby, Summer must have move on… unless Ruby's my-

"Qrow" Summer spoke breaking my thoughts.

"Yes?"

She shuffled nervously "Are you… going to leave again?"

"No" honestly after what just happened I don't want to leave ever again.

She smiled as tears flowed down her cheeks, as she once again pulled me into a hug, which I happily returned.

"Come on let's go" She said still holding me tightly

"Where?"

"To my house" She said putting her hands though my hair.

"Why?" I asked confused.

Summer pulled away again, she sniffled a few times a took a deep breath "So… so I don't lose you again" I couldn't help but smile.

"You won't" That might be the most honest thing I've ever said.

Summer let out a sigh of relief as she finally let go of me, which I immediately missed the feeling of. She turned around and walked to her car, with me following suit.

Now there's only thing left that I have to do, I gotta meet up with Tai.

 **To anyone whose angry that I ended the chapter here don't worry we'll come back to this.**

 **I just want you to tell me what you thought of this chapter because that means the world to me and please tell me if you want the next chapter to be a continuation of this one or back to the present day story.**

 **More than that thank you all for patient because I feel horrible about taking this long for so little work, I just hope I can get the next one out a little faster.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Quickly I'd just like to apologize for taking this long again just want to say I really appreciate you guys who stick with this even with my extremely slow update rate. Anyway just enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 10

As I sat down next to Summer, I felt a sense of joy that I haven't felt in a long time. Not only am I with the most amazing women in the world, she doesn't hate, and I have a possible daughter!

I really gotta ask Summer if Ruby's my kid, because IF she is, I would quit being a huntsman to focus entirely on being a father. I mean, why would I ever want to stay away from that adora- oh she's awake.

"Hey kiddo" I said giving her a small wave.

"Why did you hug my mommy like she hugs my daddy?" Oh shit how the hell am I going to explain this? Should I just tell her the truth? Yeah that's a great idea; tell a child that her mother was in love with a man that isn't her father, who might be her real father… that won't confuse her at all.

Let's see how can I explain this? "Sweetie the reason why I did that is because Qrow and I haven't seen each other in a very long time and… he means a lot to me" Oh thank god Summer came to the rescue.

"Do you love Qrow?" Dammit this kid is asking the toughest questions!

Summer glanced at me for a moment, letting out a nervous laugh. "…Yes but not in the same way I love your father" I'd be lying if I said that didn't hurt a slight bit. "I love Qrow like… you love your sister" Summer quickly explained. I have to say I'm really glad that Summer is here, if I answered those questions they'd be slightly different.

They'd be the truth

Looking at Ruby I got a little worried she almost looked like she might explode, she had a massive grin on her face, she looked to be bouncing and, I could hear a tiny squeal coming from her.

"YOU TWO ARE BROTHER AND SISTER" Ruby yelled out so loud it kinda hurt my ears.

I wasn't expecting Ruby to say something like that so, I looked at Summer hoping that she had an answer and, when I looked into her eyes, I knew what answer was going to be.

"Yes Ruby" Its way easier to lie to her, then tell her truth. Ruby's mind seemed to be blown by the little lie, so I don't really mind.

Summer let out a sigh as she started to drive to her house.

With how excited Ruby looked I knew, she was going to ask another question that neither Summer or I want to answer. So I decided to ask Ruby as many questions as possible to keep her distracted.

"So Ruby how old are you?" I asked

"I'm 3 years old" She said proudly putting up 3 fingers. I would have said it was adorable (Because it was) but I couldn't because the disappointment of learning that Ruby is not my daughter kinda overshadowed it.

I think Summer knew why I really asked that question and she gave me a sympathetic smile.

"So what's your father like?" I asked for obvious reasons.

"He's amazing; he's a huntsman just like you!" Ruby said nearly jumping out of her seat.

Another huntsman, Summer must have met him on one of her missions. Well I'm happy she was able to move on… just wish I could say the same.

"So Ruby, you had no idea who I was until today?" I asked

"No mommy, never told me about you" Ruby said

"Why do you think she never mentioned me?"

"I don't know" Ruby said confused, now the fun begins.

"Alright then let's ask her" I turned to face Summer and I couldn't help but notice the smile on her face. "Dear sister" God I love saying that "Why have never told your daughter about your own brother?"

"Well if you must know Qrow" This is gonna be good "I never told Ruby about you because, if I told her that her Uncle is a huntsman like her mother and father, she would have been very excited to meet you, and I just didn't want her to be disappointed by you" Summer said with a smug grin.

"Whoa that cuts real deep sis" I mocked being offended

"Mommy you shouldn't say that, it's mean" Ruby said coming to my "rescue".

"Sweetie I wasn't being mean, I was just telling the truth" Oh man Summer is just pounding into me.

"Qrow is super cool and I would not be dispoint by him" Ruby huffed. I gotta say it's really cute having Ruby defend me like this. Would have been better, if she said disappointed right, but whatever.

"Tell that to our Parents" That one is not true, my parents are very proud of me, at least more than Raven.

"Mommy you did again!" Ruby yelled.

The smirk on Summer's face grew even larger as she began to laugh. She then tried to explain to Ruby how sometimes you insult someone and, just mean it as a joke but, Ruby just didn't understand it.

The 3 of us sat in silence for the rest of the ride but, I could see that Ruby looked a little angry at her mom I'm sure that will pass.

When we finally got to Summer's house I was quite surprised at what it was, a cabin in the woods. It totally doesn't look like a murder house or anything. Okay aside from that, it looked peaceful, cozy, and exactly what I'd love for a place of my own.

We stopped just in front of the house and me and Summer got right out. Summer took Ruby out and carried her all the way inside. She put a hand threw Ruby's hair a pulled out nothing but dirt and grime.

"Ruby you are absolutely filthy" Summer said slightly annoyed but a smile soon grew on her face "Looks your gonna need a bath" And from Ruby reaction I could tell she wasn't one to take baths willingly.

"Mommy I don't wanna have a bath" Ruby wined

"Well it's either have a bath or sleep outside, cause I'm not cleaning your sheets like last time young lady" Summer

Ruby pouted before answering "ok I'll have a bath" Summer then put her down and opened the door.

Jesus I can finally have a drink, my flask has been out for like 5 hours, I hope she's go- oh wait, Summer would never allow alcohol in her house. It was the one thing we didn't like about each other. So we came up with a compromise, I can drink when I'm out with Tai… and on mission… or on the streets… basically anywhere Summer wasn't, because if she caught me drinking, let's just say… it wasn't a fun night for me.

So this is just great I have to go the rest of the day without a drink; this is going to be so much fun.

"Alright Ruby you get ready for your bath, I just have a few things I need to say to Qrow first, okay" Summer said as we walked inside

"Okay" Ruby said and ran down the hall to what I presumed was the bathroom. Summer walked into the living room and I followed her sitting down next to her on the couch.

A soon as Ruby closed the door I turned back to Summer to see her smile was gone replaced by an glare that would make a beowolve run in fear. "So what is it you want to ask?" I asked hiding all the fear I felt.

Summer let out a sigh and she looked annoyed "There are a lot I want to ask you" She seemed to be holding back her anger as she took a deep breath. "But I don't want to because; I'd rather not have Ruby hear us yelling in each other's face's about everything that's happened between us"

"Yeah… she doesn't need know any of that" I mumbled

"So that why I'm only going to ask you one question" Summer said as I saw tears forming in her eyes "Did you ever find Raven?"

I knew this question was coming; Raven was her best friend after all. It wasn't easy on anyone after she left, I lost my real sister, Summer lost her best friend, and Tai… he lost his girlfriend. Hell she left about a month after they had a child.

That was reason I left in the first place, to find my sister. I said that if I didn't find her in 6 months I'd come home, of course like many things I've promised, it didn't turn out that way.

Truth be told I did find her, she's just well… exactly what I'd always feared she'd become.

"She's alive" I said making Summer's face shoot up in excitement… time to crush that. "But she's not what she used to be.

"What do you mean?" Summer asked with a tinge of fear… I think she knows exactly what I mean.

"You know how we always feared she's one day snap and turn into a raging tyrant, trying to better mankind by destroying it?" This really was something both Summer and I always feared. I just thought that her relationship with Tai and, having a baby would change her for the better… I was completely wrong.

Summer took a moment to digest what I just told her. She was shocked and angry and the same time but, more than that she looked disappointed. Like somehow, she could have been able to stop Raven from becoming that.

The two of us sat in silence for… I don't know how long but felt like an eternity. Ruby actually asked if we were done with our talk, Summer just told her to wait another minute.

Eventually Summer let out a long sigh and asked "Is there anything you want to ask me?"

There was one thing on my mind and I've been afraid to ask until now "Yeah where is Ta-" I was cut off as the front door flew open, and something ran right by the living room so fast I couldn't even make it out. I was about to ask who that was when I got my answer.

"Where's Ruby!" A voice called out in panic, it was that of a man but, not just man, a man that I know, I never expected to hear in this moment. The voice belonged to Taiyang.

"She's getting ready for a bath" Summer called out, but that didn't matter.

Summer and Tai got together… Tai is Ruby's father.

I… I… can't believe I never thought of that… when I think about, it's so obvious that they'd get together. I remember in our first year at Beacon Raven and I, took bets on how long it would take for the two of them get together… well we were only about 15 years off.

Well at least I know where Tai is now, and he's doing a lot better than I thought he would be.

"Hey mom" Another voice called out, this one I didn't recognize but, I could tell it was a little girl, but not quite as young as Ruby. It had to be Yang!

"Hello Yang"

The little girl that stood before me was taller than Ruby by about 4-5 inches. She had golden blonde hair styled in pigtails, the kind that only looks good on a little kids.

"How did your training go?" Summer asked as I noticed Yang had a few bruises on her knuckles.

"It was going great, until you and said Ruby was missing" Yang huffed out "I mean dad completely overreacted, I knew you'd find her in like 30 minutes"

Summer chuckled and kneeled down in front of Yang "Well you know your father, super overprotective of his girls" Summer turned and looked at me with a smirk. "And before you even comment Qrow, that does included me" damn… she knows me well.

I think finally noticed that was even here and shot back a bit. "Mom… who is that?" Yang asked pointing at me.

Summer let out a nervous chuckle before turning to me "That's… my brother Qrow"

"How come you've never talked about him?" Yang asked which we both knew was coming.

"Well you see shortly after you were born I was given an assignment to hunt down the most dangerous person on Remnant" I said proudly making Yang's eyes widen in awe.

That pretty much made extremely cool to her instantly, as she asked me a million questions about my mission. I answered them all happily; I just lied for every single one.

As Yang continued to incessantly ask me questions, I heard Ruby yell at Tai about seeing her naked, that made me chuckle a bit.

Finally Summer came to my rescue saying that, I would answer all her questions after she took a bath, which Yang didn't seem too happy about.

As they walked away Tai came into the living room, he looked just about the same as when I left, scruffy blonde hair and poor excuse for facial hair of a small patch under his lip, blue eyes. He wore a tan dress shirt with a brown leather vest over it and brown cargo shorts; the only thing that was new was the weird heart shaped tattoo on his right arm.

He looked mighty embarrassed. That embarrassment immediately switched the rage as he put his eyes on me.

"Hey Tai" I said awkwardly not really knowing what else to say.

"What are you doing here?" He asked clearly holding back his anger. I have a feeling things might escalate between us.

"Listen Tai, before I get started we should go outside" I said Tai shot me a questioning glare clearly not understanding why. "I just don't want your kids to hear us yelling at each other, if it comes to that" I explained with a sigh.

Tai's anger seemed to dissipate and gestured me to follow him. As we walked through the house, I took notice of the absence of any photos of Raven or I, I guess I should of expected that. Also what I noticed was how the place just had a homemade vibe to it, it just seems to have too many imperfections in it but, that just made it feel more welcoming.

Walking outside I saw that the backyard was partially a forest. You could walk 20 ft and you'd be in the open woods. No wonder Ruby got lost in the woods.

The only thing outside that looked out of place was a garden full of the most beautiful flowers I've ever seen.

"So what do you ask me first?"

"Why are you back, Qrow? I mean unless you wanted to give us a surprise visit after being gone for 5 years" He didn't seem angry just little confused.

"Well in all honesty Tai, it was a complete accident" Tai shot me a confused look. "I found Ruby lost in the forest, took the police station where Summer picked her up and she brought me here" I purposely left out the part where the Beowolves attacked us, I didn't want him freaking out about that.

Tai took a moment before answering, I heard a faint whisper but I couldn't make out the words. I was going to ask what he said but he spoke up before I got the chance "Thank you" I wasn't entirely sure that's what he had whispered but, what does it matter.

"It's my job, no need to thank me" I said out of instinct. Tai let out a soft chuckle and a smile grew on his face, both of which disappeared after a moment.

There was a long silence between us, that kind of awkward silence when neither person has any idea what to say to the other. I don't how long it was before I spoke up but I really should have said this sooner "I'm sorry" it probably didn't mean much now but might as well say it.

Tai turned to me and gave me a questioning look "For what?" He asked confused.

"For leaving" I mean is Tai really that dense?

"Why are you apologizing for that?" Did he suffer some massive head trauma while I was gone? "I mean sure, I was a bit mad at first but, you wanted to find sister of course you'd go after her" …he actually understands… ok. "But it shouldn't be me your apologizing to anyway" Have I actually apologized to Summer yet?

Oh shit, I haven't apologized to Summer, I really should do that.

"Anyway did you find her?" Tai asked with no hint that he cared or not, almost like he was obligated to ask. He really has gotten over Raven.

I debated with myself if I should tell him the truth or not but in the end I knew their was no point in lying "Yeah… yeah I did"

"Did she tell you why she left?" Tai asked this time he seemed to care a little.

"All she said was, that she more important thing to do" I purposely left out what she was planning since I know Tai wouldn't believe me.

Tai seemed to be enraged by what I said, as he again muttered something that I couldn't hear. "What the hell could be more important, than raising her child?" Tai asked looking ready to hunt her down himself.

"I don't know, all she told me was if any of us try to stop her, she won't hesitate to attack us" I said hoping that would stop him, and it did, just not I expected. Tai began to laugh! Like genuine laugh I again wondered if he's suffered any head trauma, but his laugh soon died down leaving me feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"That's just like her" Tai said still chuckling.

"What?" I asked actually having no idea what he was going on about.

"One day you could be her lover, her best friend, or even her brother, the next you're just the enemy in her eyes, nothing more, nothing less" Tai explained and… he's actually right.

Raven has a different way of looking at relationships with others than most. The moment they in some way hinder her objective, she cuts all emotional ties with them. She did it with our parents, and now with me Summer and Tai.

Tai let out a sigh before pulling a flask out his one of his many pockets. I gave him a surprised look before Tai again began to chuckle. "What? Do you think I could deal with those girls without a little of this?" Tai asked before taking a swig of his drink

I looked at his flask with lust; it had been so long since I had my last drink… I mean 6 hours isn't that long for most but for me! It might drive me to insanity.

Tai must have noticed me drooling at the sight and pulled the flask away from me. "We both know you have your own" Tai said

In a instant I flew I was in Tai face and holding him by the collar of his shirt. "It's been 24 hours since I had a drink" Okay so maybe I lied but… I NEED this.

"…Fine, take it" Tai said reluctantly handing me the flask. The moment I had it in my hands I scarfed down what was left, and demanded more.

"You really haven't changed a bit have you" Tai stated and he was right.

From that moment on we just talked about the "good old days", for hours on end it was nice, mostly just because I didn't have to lie about anything

While reminiscing about our first day at beacon (Back when our team hated each other) we were interrupted by Yang.

"Dad, mom baked cookies" She said sounding out of breath.

Tai quickly shot up with panic in his eyes "Has Ruby gotten to them yet?" He asked placing his hands on her shoulders frantically. Yang nodded frantically "Then there's not a moment to lose!" Tai yelled running into the house carrying Yang bridal style.

What… just happened!? I followed them into the house, except I didn't run like a maniac and met them in the kitchen. What I saw was well I don't even know what to call it.

Summer was leaning casually on the kitchen counter nibbling at a single cookie, Tai and Yang cradled their cookie like it was their last meal and Ruby… she had 9 cookies in front of her.

"What are you doing?" I asked Tai

He looked up at me like a wild animal "Trust me there's a reason why I call her the cookie monster" Tai said pointing at Ruby with Yang nodding in a agreement. I looked at Summer as she to nodded with them. I mean really what the hell do they… even…

My thoughts were stopped as Ruby began to devour the cookies (which were bigger than her mouth!) in nanoseconds… she really is a cookie monster. I looked back at Tai to see him smiling at the sight he probably found it adorable… I found it quite frightening.

I looked back at Ruby to see plenty of cookie crumbs all over her face and holding a single cookie in her hand. "Do you want this Qwow?" Ruby asked cutely.

I took the cookie without thinking too much about it but when I saw Summer, Tai and Yang's faces with their jaws on the ground I got a little confused "What?" I asked tasking a bit and oh my god I completely forgot how good Summer's cookies are.

"Ruby has never! offered a cookie to anyone… you should feel honored" Really that what's the fuss was about? Well at any rate I feel a little better about myself.

The rest of the night was uneventful; the girls mostly asked their parents questions about me, some of which they asked me earlier but whatever. Eventually Summer told them it was time for bed which begrudgingly agreed to go to.

Tai followed them to read them a story, which they both seemed to extremely excited for since they practically dragged him to their room. I took the opportunity to talk to Summer alone.

Only problem was I had no idea what to say so I just said the first thing that came to my mind. "Your kids are great"

Summer seemed shocked by my comment but a smile soon grew on her face "I'd be lying if I said there is nothing I'd be rather do then be a mom" that is so unlike how she used to be.

After a brief moment I decided to say what needed to be said "I'm sorry" Summer looked back at me letting out a sigh "I was an idiot fo-" Summer cut me off by putting her finger on my mouth.

"Don't apologize for leaving" Summer said sternly.

"What do you mean?" I asked slightly confused

"I don't care that you left Qrow" She spoke in a soft voice that told me she wasn't lying "I wouldn't have cared if it took 10 years for you to come back" Where is she going with this? "I just wish you called to check to tell us that you're alive" Summer said looking at the floor

"I mean for the last 4 years we thought you were dead!" Summer's voice began to crack "I honestly didn't believe it was you at the police station" I guess going on an unassigned mission with no contact with anyone for 5 years would lead to belief that you're dead.

I pulled Summer into a side hug as she leaned onto my shoulder. No words needed to be spoken, there was no point.

It must have been a few minutes before Summer pulled away from me and stood up "Come on, I'll show you to your room" she said gesturing me to follow.

As we walked down long hallway Tai was just closing the door to what I presumed was Ruby and Yang's room. He had a massive grin on his face, larger than I've seen him ever have before. He entered a room right across from the room he just left which I could only figure was Summer and his room.

Summer led me to the room at the very end of the hall which had only a single bed and a small desk, well it's better than most places I've slept in.

Before I even knew Summer had walked away already in her own room. I let out a sigh before entering my room and closing the door behind me.

I took off my cape, and boots, and just climbed into bed, hoping sleep would come to me easily.

Of course it didn't though, as two whole hours went by with me doing nothing but tossing and turning in my bed. The thoughts of Raven, Summer, Tai… just about everyone in my life kept me awake. I would have been lost in those thoughts forever had in to been for my door opening.

I almost sprang out of my bed blade drawn to whoever dared to try to sneak up on me but, I stopped when I saw it was Ruby looking terrified.

"Ruby, what wrong?" I asked.

"I had a nightmare" She said walking into the room. Why the hell did she come to me?

"Go to your parents" I said turing away from her hoping she'd just leave.

"I can't" Ruby stated.

"Why?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"I had a nightmare was about those monsters you… killed" Ruby said looking down in shame. I really should have seen this coming, of course Ruby would have nightmares about the Beowolves any kid would!

"So, why can't you go to your mom and dad?" hoping for an answer.

"Because, we didn't tell them about the monsters" That kind of logic would only make sense to a child.

I out a long sigh before looking back at Ruby she looked scared and on the verge of tears I'm just a sucker aren't I? "Alright, come one up, but close the door first" I said lifting my sheets up.

Ruby had a small smile as she closed the door and climbed onto the bed. She took a position right next to my chest wrapping one her tiny arms around it. I wrapped one around her tiny figure, pulling her closer to me which she didn't seem to mind.

"Don't worry kiddo, I'll keep you safe" I said not really knowing what else to say.

"You promise?" Ruby asked muffled slightly.

"Yeah… I promise" Thankfully Ruby didn't take long to fall asleep… I only wish I could say the same for myself.

 **Next time I promise we'll be back in present day this whole flashback was longer then I expected.**

 **Okay so one last thing, I'd like to explain the main reasons I take so long to update. Number 1, I'm kinda lazy, and number 2, I don't own a laptop, I have to share my computer with my mom who will kick me off which always ruins my flow and also this computer is literally 5 feet away from all my consoles so if my brother is playing them (which he's been playing a lot more recently) it's impossible to write with him so close that he could literally turn his head to read my work, because I don't want him knowing about this.**

 **Anyway thank you for reading, hope you've enjoyed, and have a great day.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **Well I got this one a bit faster than the last couple (Thank winter break for that) and I really enjoyed this one might be my personal favorite chapter to write so far.**

I came into work today a little later than usual, I'm almost always here before anyone else but, today I came in after the lights were turned on. I'm not really worried about Goodwitch scolding me for coming in late because, in all honesty she wouldn't even notice if I didn't come in for at least 4 hours.

When I stepped inside I was expecting a lot of yelling, Weiss and Blake are usually at each other's throats from the moment they step in here, but I was pleasantly surprised to only hear the sounds of the door creaking as it closed.

Is anyone else here?

I know for a fact that on Thursdays no one has the day off so they should be here. Maybe Weiss and Blake worked things out… hopefully.

I walked into the kitchen to see Black putting some muffins in the oven and Weiss… wasn't here, I guess she's in the bathroom, or maybe talking to Ms. Goodwitch.

"Hey Blake" I said just to be polite because I don't think I'll get an answer. She always one to keep to herself and never bother anyone, Unless Weiss starts yelling at her then all hell breaks loose.

To my surprise Blake looked at me with a smile, not a big one, just a slight curve of her lips, but it was nice having her acknowledge me.

Quickly getting to work, I put on my apron and hair net (That I really hate) and got strait to work.

After I placed a batch of cookies into a oven I noticed that Weiss still wasn't here, which as nice as the silence was, with her not being here it had me a bit worried.

Weiss isn't one to take a day off she even said to me once "I'll take a day off when I'm dead" which I know she was just exaggerating, it still made me think. I mean she could be badly hurt, or worse… she's dead!

Alright I got to stop jumping to conclusions, she's fine… totally fine… ok I'll ask Blake.

"Blake… do you know where Weiss is?" I asked nervously because Blake kinda intimated me, I mean anyone who can yell as loud and long as Weiss is scary!

Blake didn't even turn to face me as she simply responded with "Don't know". I think that all I'll get out of Blake for the rest of the day; honestly I didn't expect that much.

"Sure is nice without her though" for a second I thought that I said that because… I couldn't believe it was Blake. I mean I do agree with her on that statement, but that doesn't mean that I don't like Weiss or anything, I just… okay maybe I don't like her.

"Yeah this is the first time I've ever heard you not yelling" That is not an exaggeration she never speaks unless Weiss bitches at her. I heard Blake let out a soft chuckle like she was trying to hide it.

"Sorry about that" Blake said finally turning to face me and to my surprise she was smiling… I never thought I'd see the day.

"Oh there's no need to apologize, Weiss can be very…" I struggled to find the correct word to say. I mean I didn't want sound too mean but…

"Bitchy" Blake finished for me making us both giggle. You know this is the first time me and Blake have ever spoken directly to each other

"I Uhhhh… just realized something" I said fidgeting.

"What's that?" Blake asked confused.

"We've never been properly introduced to each other!" I said putting my hand out in front of me trying my best to look confident (Yang always told me I had to act more confident around people), I probably looked like a total dork but I don't care!

Blake simply looked me like I had two heads and… I don't blame her. "You can't be serious?"

I simply gave her a serious nod as my response. Blake let out a sigh before taking my hand shaking it. "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Ruby Rose" I exclaimed a slight bit louder than I should of.

"The Pleasure is all mine Ms. Rose" OH MY GOD… she actually went along with it, this is amazing!

"Don't be so modest Ms…"

"Wukong" huh sounds like a Faunus name, not that there's anything wrong with that, it's just very surprising cause I haven't seen any extra ears, tails, or anything a Faunus would have as an extra part of their anatomy. I guess maybe her father was a Faunus and she just turned out human.

You know speaking of Faunus how cool would it be to have a tail, or claws, or extra ears. I've always want to have bunny ears I mean sure, they'd get cold when winter hits, and it would make hard to wear hats but, I think bunny ears are just so adorable.

Ok forget about the bunny ears cause there's no time for that.

"Please Ms. Wukong the true pleasure is mine" What am I even saying!?

Blake let out a soft chuckle letting go of my hand. "I don't think I've ever met anyone quite like you Ruby" I'll take that as a compliment!

"Well my dad always said that it's better to be unique than be a member of the crowd" I said regretting instantly bringing up my dad I must look like a complete idiot, well more than I already do.

"Yeah I remember my parents telling me the same sort of thing and, I guess it's true, people should live and act the way they want and not be a mindless drone" Huh she doesn't seem too wierded out by me… that's odd. "Unfortunately most people don't think that way, and just adopt a hive mentality" She said sounding very bitter.

"True, but I know one thing's for sure" I said trying to change the subject.

"What's that?"

"Things are defiantly nice without Weiss around" I said laughing with Blake joining with me, maybe things at work can get better.

 **xXx**

Work has been quiet today and for my job that's always a good thing. If none of my co-workers talk to me, and if Cinder never calls be into her office alone it's a good day at work.

The only thing I had to worry about was finding a sweater for Ruby like a promised and thankfully, I found a nice red winter jacket that's just her size. Which was actually very hard to find, I kept finding ones not in her size and the few that are, were in colours that just wouldn't work with Ruby's style. Not to mention I had to find one without a hood because she has her cloak that has already had a hood.

I was folding some cloths that some customers had just thrown back where they found them (really hate it when they do that) when I heard someone walk up behind me. I turned around with a forced smile that I immediately dropped when I saw who it was.

"Hello Jaune" Emerald said with amusement. I let out a mental sigh, why can't I just one day without having to talk to any them?

"Hey" I said trying to sound disinterested a possible.

"Cinder wants to talk to you" Emerald said

"About what?" I asked and just like always she gave me a shrug, yeah like they'd tell me. Even if they knew they wouldn't tell me, cause I'd never agree to it then.

As always the walk to Cinder's office is one that fills my body with a sense of impending doom. I know that once I walk through that door, I'm going have to do something that I don't want to do, or is WAY out my job description.

As I reached for the door knob to her office I stopped for a moment taking a few deep breaths to calm my nerves a bit.

Soon after I took the plunge into her office, and to my surprise she looked bored. Which can mean two things, she either has something for me to do that she knows that I'll do without any convincing or, she's just bored right now and want use her power over me to amuse herself. I'm really hoping it's the former.

"So what do you need?" I asked as I closed the door

"Nothing too hard, you just have to pick up an associate of mine at the airport" She said not even looking at me.

"That's all?" I asked relieved. Cinder simply shook her head with a slight smile, which I'd normally be terrified of, but right now I found it comforting.

"He'll be arriving in about 30 minutes at landing pad 4" Cinder said explained checking her watch.

"Ok sounds simple enough" I said delighted at the simplicity of this job.

"Just hold up a sign that says 'Roman' and you'll find him" Cinder said sounding disinterested.

"How will I know if it's the right 'Roman' if I don't have his last name?" I asked only because I don't want any chance of me screwing this up... and being punished.

"Trust me he'll be hard to miss, he wears a bowler hat and has a cane" Cinder said letting out a chuckle. Ok that would be hard to miss I mean who the hell even has a cane in this day and age? Cinder tossed me a key that I almost didn't catch. "Just take my car and get back a soon as you can" She said turning away from me.

Alright for once when I walked out of Cinder's office I had a smile on my face and I mean a real smile… feels weird.

 **xXx**

Only took me about 20 minutes to get the airport traffic was surprisingly almost non-existent making in a pleasurable drive. Well anything to get away from any of those people is pleasurable, and for once it's something not shady and probably illegal… wait a second, this is shady and probably illegal… well at least it's easy.

As I sat a waited by the landing pad, I began to regret not bringing anything. I could never afford a scroll, and I didn't bring a book or even comic book, sure I could buy a magazine but those are so over priced!

Thankfully I didn't have to wait very long as I saw the Bullhead landing. I got up and held up my 'Roman' sigh waiting for the man to walk up to me. The crowd was quite large so I couldn't see anyone with a cane; I just hope he sees me first. Finally a man I saw a man in the crowd stop and push through towards me. When he got through the crowd I can definitely agree with Cinder when she said he'd be impossible to miss.

The man who at this point I just assumed was Roman; he wore a bowler hat with a feather tucked into the red band on his hat. His suit was white with his sleeves tucked in and inside being a dark red; he had a gray scarf around his neck. His pants were a simple black as were his shoes. Black gloves griped a cane that he really he didn't needed.

If all that wasn't attention seeking enough, he had long bright orange hair that covered his right eye, while his left eye had, eyeliner making it almost impossible to notice his green eye.

His whole outfit screamed "Look at me!" and normally I hate that but he, somehow pulled it all off, even the orange hair (didn't think it was possible) looked amazing.

"So you're Roman?" I asked just to make sure. He shot me a smile and took my hand and began to shake it.

"And you must be Jaune, Cinder spoke of you, told me to look for a scraggly, tall blonde man" Roman spoke with a certain level of smugness that matched his entire look, if he met me 3-5 years ago I'd probably kick his ass, but now I'm used to that level of smug in people so I can tolerate it.

"You ready to go?" Dumb I question I know but I just asked it to be polite.

Roman reached into his pocket pulling out nothing "Not quite, I seemed to have lost something" Roman said with a tired sigh.

"Need some help finding it?" Again I'm just being polite but also I don't want to keep Cinder waiting too long.

Roman let out a short chuckle before a smile appeared on his face, okay something seems very off about this guy. I began to walk forward but was stopped when Roman put his cane in front of me.

"Just… wait a second, I'm sure it'll find us before we find it" Alright there is no doubt in my mind anymore he's crazy.

I didn't quite know what to do but, I'd rather not piss this guy off so I did what he said and waited.

As we waited I felt the urge to ask him a few questions, maybe I could get something out of him. "So why are you here?"

"Well… if you must know I'm here to expand your business" Roman proclaimed.

Expand the business, in what way? Does he mean the clothing store or whatever Cinder's illegal side business is? Well with the he dress's I'm going with the former.

"How so?" I asked curiously.

"I plan to open a new store and expand beyond simply women's clothing" Roman spoke in such a theatrical manner it's kinda annoying, but he's clearly a crazy fashion designer.

"That'd be nice, I'd finally get to use my discount" I said

Roman gave me a questioning look "Y-you don't already?" Okay what the hell is that supposed to mean?

"N-no, I've never needed to buy anything their" I said very uncomfortable.

"Then why would a man work their?" Is he seriously asking that question, I think he is? Alright I want this conversation to be over right now!

"Maybe it's because I had seven sisters and they always took me shopping with them to find what looks good on them" I said hoping he'd drop it.

"Oh really?" Roman gave a smug smirk.

"Yes that's the reason" I said wanting to smack him and myself. You know I thought this was going to be easy, I was dead wrong.

"I guess you're not ready to come out yet" He said with a shrug, what does he mean by coming out, does he mean… OH FOR GODS SAKES NOT AGAIN!

Furious I turned to face him and saw a little girl who looked about 15-16 behind Roman which was the only reason I didn't punch him in the face. Roman took notice of me staring behind him and seemed very happy to the girl "Ah, you finally found me, only took a few minutes" Roman said oozing with smugness (I really can't stress enough how smug this guy is).

The girl pouted and took a bite from the bowl of ice cream I just noticed she had. Now that I have a good look at her she is very short like, shorter than Ruby. Her eyes were green while her hair was long with one side being pink and the other brown even had a strand of white on the pink side. She wore a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, and white high heeled boots.

Going to take a wild guess and say this is his daughter, not only is she as flamboyantly dresses as Roman but she looks like she could easily looks young enough to be his daughter then again people don't always look their age, I mean Ruby looks like she's in high school but she's only two years younger than me.

"Did you find them Neo?" That's kinda an odd name for a girl; then again from this guy I expected an odd name for his kid.

Neo rolled her eyes reaching into her pocket pulling out a cigar and a lighter giving them both to Roman. He immediately ignited the lighter and, took in a puff of his cigar "Alright let's go" He said blowing the smoke right into my face, I saw Neo give me a sympathetic smile that I was quick to return.

"Yeah we better get going Cinder would hate for us to be late" I said coughing.

 **xXx**

Not much was said on the way back. Neo ate her ice cream, Roman smoked and, I drove making sure to leave the windows open, because I really don't want to smell of smoke in Cinder's car, she might kill me for it.

Arriving at the store I parked the car out back and opened the back door for Neo and Roman. I led them both to her office, I think Cinder wanted to say something to me but, I didn't care enough to stick around for any longer than I had to so I put her keys on her desk, and walked out before she had a chance to say a word.

I entered behind the cash register seeing Mercury checking a girl out (Why am I even surprised) and that girl was Ruby. Oh god dammit Mercury, just lay off already.

"Oh hey Jaune" Mercury said as I tried to walk by him unnoticed.

"Hey" I'm really not in the mood to hear his perversion.

"So, I was wondering" Oh god that's never a good thing to hear from him. "Are you and the short red head together?" Didn't he ask this before?

"N-no were not, what that idea?" Really I want to know, did he forget that I told him that were just neighbors.

"No reason it's… just that she asked for you when she came in" Mercury said with a stupid grin on his face.

I let out a sigh "I promised to find her a jacket because she doesn't have one" I explained.

"Ohhhhhhhh" What the hell is that supposed to mean?

Not wanting to waste any more time with him, I walked towards Ruby with the Jacket I found for her. Ruby looked to be browsing at some jeans when I walked over, just seeing her put me a better mood, I mean why wouldn't it she's the only person around that I want to talk to.

"So I heard you were looking for me" I said while Ruby's back was turned.

"Oh hey Jaune" Ruby chirped out in surprise, the moment she looked at me she gave me her trademark smile that I really like seeing.

"So what do you need?" I asked feigning ignorance. Ruby let out a sigh but I could tell she wasn't annoyed.

"Well if you must know, I'm looking for something that will protect me from the cold" Ruby explained.

"Huh… I just happen to be holding a jacket that looks to be your size" I said presenting the jacket to her.

"Wow, that is one massive coinkydink" She said making us both laugh, and I mean really laugh, like I don't why we laughed so hard. After our long laugh she took the jacket and quickly put it on, inspecting herself in a mirror. "Well what do you know it fits perfectly" Ruby said adjusting the sleeves.

"Wow… that's a massive coinkydink" I mumbled out but Ruby still heard me as she turned to me with a half smile.

"We better stop before we lose the power to" She said clearly amused.

"Yeah good idea" I said scratching the back of my head.

"So in all seriousness thanks a lot Jaune" Ruby said with a tinge of red on her cheeks.

"Oh it was my pleasure" Those lit up a bit more "I just hope I didn't make you wait too long" I really do mean, I don't want to make her late for work.

"It was only like 5 minutes and, I hope finding this jacket wasn't too much of a hassle for you" Ruby said and unlike everyone else I know, I believed every word.

"Well it was bit harder than you think" I answered truthfully.

"Really!?" Ruby seemed to be taken back by my statement "I didn't expect an extra small red jacket to be hard to find, I'm sorry Jaune" Why is she apologizing? That just the kind of person I've come to realize Ruby is… she's extremely nice, maybe a bit too nice.

"No need to apologize, it was just hard to find one that didn't have a hood" I explained.

Ruby gave me a questioning look "Why would a hood matter?" did she really just ask that?

"I didn't you'd enjoy having two hoods" I said gesturing to her cloak. Ruby looked back and seemed to notice the obvious and let out a nervous chuckle.

"Oh right… thanks for considering that" Ruby said with her cheeks a red as her namesake.

"No problem" I said trying not to laugh at how embarrassed Ruby looked, I was just barely able to hold it in.

There was a short silence as Ruby seemed to take the time to regain her composure I was going to ask just going to ask her if she liked the jacket I picked out for but I guess Ruby had different plans. "Soooooooo I was wondering…" Ruby started looking around nervously.

"Wondering What?" I asked coxing her to finish.

"Why do you work here?" She asked, while I knew what she meant by the question I was still a little annoyed at when Roman asked the same thing.

"For money?" I answered trying sound unsure of myself.

"That's not what I meant!" I don't Ruby meant to be that loud because her cheeks lit up and, she covered her mouth right after she yelled that out.

I let out a single laugh before putting my hand on her shoulder "I know what you meant" I said giving her a comforting smile, damn my big brother instincts are kicking in "and to answer your question remember how I told you I had seven sisters" Ruby simply nodded "Think about that for a moment" Ruby did in fact have think for a moment before her eyes shot wide open.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that" Ruby said sympathetically.

"Hey it wasn't too bad, got me here" I'm still debating if that's a good or bad thing. Ruby giggled and I took my hand off her shoulder.

"See you around Jaune" Ruby said walking away giving me a small wave.

"You too Ruby" I said returning the wave.

I watched her walk to Mercury he again tried and failed to flirt with her as she looked like she wanted to get out of here as fast as possible, hell she nearly ran out of the store, and I don't blame her. I'd hate to be a victim of Mercury's 'flirting' I'm really happy I'm a guy.

"So that's your girlfriend" a female voice spoke behind me "You two make a cute couple"

"W-what g-girlfriend no she's just my… n-neighbor" Why did I turn into a stuttering idiot? This just great Emerald now thinks Ruby's my girlfriend too.

"Really? You two seem like a bit more than just neighbors" Emerald said knowingly.

"Yes were just neighbors, she needed a coat that's all" I came very close to calling Ruby my friend but I don't need Emerald knowing that. Not that it matters after that stuttering I did.

"Really, because when she came in she wouldn't except help from me at all, and said she'd wait for you to come back" Emerald explained, and while Mercury told me that already I didn't believe him so I was kinda surprised to hear that.

"Guess she just knew who to trust" I said spitefully.

Emerald knew what I meant by that but didn't act on it simply saying "I guess so" before walking away thank god that over with hopefully the rest of the day will be easier.

 **xXx**

This whole day has been amazing! Weiss wasn't at work, Blake as been super nice, and Jaune found me a nice jacket, other that cashier at his store this day has been perfect! Which is why I was so surprised that me and Blake had to stay little longer today to speak to Ms. Goodwitch.

"I was very happy with you girls today" She stated.

"Thank you" Both Blake and I responded.

"No fights, no messes, and everything was cooked perfectly" Goodwitch explained. Well this is just making my day even better my boss is praising me for my work! "However" Oh no that can't be good "There was one thing you both did I was very unhappy about" Ms. Goodwitch said with fury.

"What was that?" Blake asked because I was too afraid to ask myself.

"You both were horrible at running the cash register" As soon as she said those words I thought about them and didn't understand them. We both made sure they payed the correct price, made proper change and… that's really all that's hard about running the register.

"What do you mean ma'am?" Blake asked again for me.

"Blake, you acted as if you would rather be in anywhere else in world" She explained leaving us both confused. "If you act that way the customer will think you don't think they matter, and it'll make them less likely to buy more of our products" Okay she sounds pretty angry.

"I'm sorry Ms. Goodwitch" Blake said with her head down in shame.

"And Ruby" OH NO NOT ME TOO! "While you did serve people with a smile you made people incredibly unconformable" What!? How do I make people uncomfortable? "I mean I saw you try to shake someone's hand and give another person a high five for goodness sakes" I looked towards the ground feeling shameful understanding fully what she means by that.

"Listen, I love having you two work here, and I really wish it was just you two, and if either of you were as good as Weiss is at up selling people they would just be you two" So that's why she keeps Weiss around. "And I'd love to do it myself but as you know I have four other locations and right now I' trying to find out who I need to get rid of" She explained

That statement made both me and Blake take a step back nervously. "Neither of you two should worry, along with Weiss you're the best I got" that made me let out a sigh of relief, always good to know I'm doing a good job.

"Alright, now that that's cleared up you can go, sorry for keeping you both" she said waving us away.

Me and Blake walked out of the store in an awkward silence, one that I wasn't sure if I was going to break. "Well at least we know we're keeping our jobs" Blake said making me let out an uncomfortable laugh.

"Yeah that's true" I said.

"Well… see yah tomorrow Ruby" Blake said giving me a wave before walking away.

"You too!" I yelled a little loud as I walked to my apartment.

As I walked I thought about something that I'm not quite proud of. If me or Blake get better at swindling people (And I think it would have to be Blake because I don't think I'd ever feel right doing that) maybe Goodwitch might send Weiss to work at the store where she fired whoever she ends up firing. Then things at work would be perfect… then again we could all just get along… yeah, maybe when pigs fly.

 **So the only reason I made that last little part was just so nobody asks 'why isn't Weiss fired?' and I hope it was a good enough reason. Anyway as always thanks you for reading, hope you've enjoyed, review if you can, and have a great day.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **Wow only took me a week, will this happen again… no it won't happen again this chapter is really something that should have ended the last chapter but I forgot about it and then after posting the last chapter I was like 'ah fuck' so yeah this'll be a short chapter but an important one.**

Long sleepless nights they're quite common are nothing new to me. I spend hours tossing and turning, never finding the ability to sleep. Tonight was no different after 3 sleepless hours of lying in bed I simply excepted I wasn't going to get any, so I sat down in front of the T.V. trying to find anything to help pass the time.

I flipped through all 70 channels I had finding only one with something that interested me at all. It was the first Ninja's of Love movie, while I never cared much of the series, there is one thing about it that I'll never forget. My older sister Vicky has the starring role of the film! I' I couldn't help but smile at the sight of her, even though she looks nothing like I remember.

This is going to sound pathetic (Ha this is my life, what isn't pathetic!?) but this is the first time I've heard her voice since, I moved into this apartment. In fact, it's the first time I've heard any of my sister's voices since I moved here.

Just by hearing her voice I felt like she was here right now, I felt that I could finally explain to her why I wasn't able to come to the funeral and hopefully, have them except me back into the family. Of course that wasn't true and it will never happen but, a man can dream… a man can dream.

About an hour went by and I didn't pay attention to anything going on in the movie, except for a very 'In depth' scene featuring my sister and the male lead, I'll try to purge that from my memory as soon as possible. None of that mattered I just watched Vicky it made me realize even more how much I miss them all.

While some of my sisters I was never able to spend the most amount of time with because, we were a very large family and our age gaps were quite large, with my oldest sister Kim being 14 when the Janet was born. Even with the age difference, the large family we were able to make time for each other.

The movie finished and I can't tell you any of the characters names or really anything going on because again I didn't care about that. Now I could only think about my family and how I've missed so much of their lives, and how I'll… no I don't deserve their forgiveness.

As I basked in myself hatred, there was knock on the door and honestly who the hell knocks on someone's door at 3:00AM?

I walked over to the door not caring at all who it was; I only hope they can keep my mind off my family for a minute.

As I reached for the doorknob, the person on the other side knocked again only louder, well whoever it is clearly doesn't have any patience.

I opened the door to the dark hallway unable to see who it was outside being able to make out the figure of a person. I turned on the light next to me illuminating the hallway just in front of my room.

Now able to see the woman in front of me, I was quite surprised at who it was, it was the woman who wears the bow. What the hell she doing here?

"Hello" I said cautiously.

"Hello" She said back looking nervous, almost fearful.

We fell into a bit of an awkward silence afterwards, she looked too nervous to say a word, while I was just trying to figure her out.

"What are you doing here?" I asked figuring that'd be easiest way to get any information.

The woman looked around before taking a step closer to me I instinctively reached to my side. The woman must have figured out what my motions meant as she raised her hands and shouted "Stop!" after which her face turned red as she covered her mouth realizing there are people sleeping here. I didn't have a actually have a weapon on me, it's been a long time since I have, but it's been drilled into my head to pull it out if I'm threatened that sometimes I forget.

"I'm here for a package you received a couple days ago" For a moment I had no idea what she was talking about, but I quickly remembered the package she spoke of.

"One moment" I said closing the door more out of fear, if she is here for the package she is, then that means Cinder sent her. They've done this before leave something important in my mail, so if whoever is looking for it does find it, they'll only find me.

Most people would be very angry to me used like that, but at this point I don't even care about used like that, it's really nothing to me anymore.

I found it on my dresser and seeing the words 'do not open' on it was nothing new as well.

Reopening the door with the tiny box I presented it to her "This what you're looking for?" I asked.

The woman only nodded in confirmation as I handed her the box. So she really is part of whatever Cinder is doing, only there's something different about her. She isn't like everyone else.

Every other time someone has come for one of these package's they were confident, and intimidating. She on the other hand seems shy nervous and afraid, why would they send her to pick up something important to them?

Maybe's she's like me, forced into helping them, if that is the truth then I hope she can get out of this.

"Hey, before you go I'd like to ask you something" I said wanting to gauge her reaction.

"W-what is it?" She asked seemingly shrinking. Just like I expected she's afraid of me, probably thinks I'm one of Cinder's goons.

"I… wanted to know you name" I answered nervously.

"Why would you want to know that?" She asked sheepishly.

"Well there're two reasons, one I like to know a customer's name, because it makes it easier for me to remember them" I answered honestly.

"Makes sense I guess" She seemed to loosen up a bit, which is good I don't want her to be afraid of me.

"The other reason is that…" I can't believe I'm about to say this "it's not every day a beautiful woman comes to my apartment asking for my package" Oh god I said it.

While the woman's face did light up she did giggle at my joke and, I could tell she was trying not to laugh too hard so she didn't wake anyone up.

After she calmed down she let out a sigh with slight curve of her lips and said "It's Blake" Huh, I didn't Blake was a unisex name.

"Nice to meet you Blake, I'm Jaune" I said

"Nice to meet you Jaune but, I better get going" She said turning away from me walking to the stairwell.

You know I should have just let her leave but I felt the need to say this. "Hey Blake" I called out as she reached the door.

"Yes" She turned to face me.

"Have fun with my package" I said nonchalantly.

Blake let out a sigh but I could see a smile grow on her face. "That better be the last 'package' joke" Blake threatened.

"Or what?" I asked challengingly.

"Or this" She pointed to box "Won't be the only package of yours I'll be leaving with" Ok that was NOT what I was expecting.

"Ok I promise I'll stop" I gave in

"Good, because I really don't want to hear about you giving any other girls your 'package'" Blake stated.

"Blake come on, you're the only girl I'll give my package to" I may have just broke a promise I literally made only 10 seconds ago, but really who can blame me with that set up?

Blake simply gave me a death glare that I returned with a shit eating grin. "In my defense, you set that up perfectly" I said before she tried to kill me.

Blake let out a sigh before admitting defeat "Yeah I did".

A short silence passed when Blake's smile reappeared on her face and we both began to laugh "See you later, Jaune" Blake said opening the door to the stairwell.

"See you around" I said back closing my door.

Well… that definitely was not how what I expected any of that to go.

 **xXx**

I wish I was told to acquire this package earlier; it's not fun having to wake up at 3 just to get a stupid box.

I had important things to do right now, like sleeping. I mean what could be in this box that's so important?

It's very tiny so, it can't be anything too big, the only thing I could think of was some kind of dust but, what would be so special about it? It's only dust, a substance I know that they'd have no troubles stealing.

It doesn't matter what's inside, even if I wanted to I could never open it, if I did I would face a very harsh punishment.

What surprised me most was that while Jaune knew what I wanted, he didn't until I told him. I assumed he would have been waiting for me to arrive, like I was told, but he just seemed confused.

When I met him the other day he was different from Cinder's other employees, he seems to not know anything about what's really going on.

He's never talked business, he's just been friendly, and while normally I would just say he didn't want anyone to overhear our conversation. What really caught me off guard was when I came to pick up this package he didn't ask for the password or even ask if I'm with the white fang, to him it seemed like I was really just picking up something that was delivered to his address by mistake.

So why would they give something this important to him? They would never trust him with it at all… unless he's some kind of scapegoat. A smart move if the police or a huntsman ever did track down this package they'd find Jaune and not someone important. That's a risky move but it seems to have paid off.

I'm not quite sure if this is true or not, maybe he's just playing dumb, or something.

Hell he wouldn't be the only one pretending to be something he's not.

Anyway now that I'm finally home I can rest, give this stupid thing to Sun… speaking of which where is he? He should be back by now.

I never like it when he's late, it's hard not to worry when he doesn't tell you anything, and, I can't check up on him because he might be doing something very dangerous right now I could get him killed.

Falling onto my bed I pulled the sheets over me and hoped Sun will be there in the morning, I don't know how I'd ever get by without him.

Closing my eyes I tried to let sleep consume me but was I unable with all my worries, stop worrying Blake he's going to be fine, like always is… but what if he isn't? What if right now he's lying on the ground with his blood pouring out taking his last breath's as the people that claim to be his allies run away without him!

Calm down, just calm down deep breaths, deep breaths Blake, don't think like that, he'll be fine.

I kept like this for an hour thinking of all the terrible things that could happen to Sun, and then trying to calm myself down.

Thankfully I heard the door open meaning only one thing. So I rushed out of my bed and nearly tackled the Faunus as he closed the door.

Sun nearly fell over as my arms wrapped around his body "Blake! I didn't expect you to be awake" He said shocked.

"Are you okay!" I asked in panic examining his face for any cuts or bruises.

"Yeah, I'm fine" He gave me his trademark grin and began to rub my back with his tail, and as that may sound I actually really like it.

"What took you so long?" I asked feeling a lot more calm.

"There were some uninvited guests who decided to crash the party" Sun said with a somber tone.

"How many died?" I asked hoping he says none but, that will never be true, people always die, I just wish it wasn't so pointless.

"A couple of ours… most of them" Sun said making me fall deeper into his chest feeling his heartbeat.

"Did you kill anyone?" Sun didn't answer but I felt his heartbeat faster, telling me the answer.

"Blake you know that I don't enjoy doing it" Sun said.

"I know that… I just hope this will all be worth it in the end" I said staring into his eyes.

"It will be Blake" He said taking my bow off exposing my cat ears. "All you have to do is to get on good terms with Weiss" That was the only problem it's impossible to get on her good side.

"Easier said than done" I said bitterly. Sun began to rub my cat ears which always got me in a good mood.

"Blake... I know it isn't easy, but we can't wait forever" Sun said seriously.

"Do you think I don't know that, of course we can't wait forever we'll only have one chance at this" I said

"Yeah and if we miss it…"

"The world will never be free" I finished for him a bit annoyed, I've enough times by now, and I just hope it's true.

 **If anyone can't remember where that package came from Jaune got all the way back in chapter 5. Anyway like I said don't expect an update to come to come anytime soon really sorry about that but I got 3 culminatings then exams… I'm so happy that they cram everything important in the last two weeks of school… that's not fucking retarded.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **Did you guys know that other than the flashback chapters it's taken me over a year to write 10 chapters that take place over the course of a single week? I don't know if anyone of you guys care about that but I think it's funny… and sad.**

 **Anyway just seeing that it's been a year since this started I realized a couple things first of all anyone who's been here since the beginning I'm amazed you haven't dropped this yet and second I realized, I'm not even close to anything I've wanted to do since I started writing this story but, weirdly enough I've loved all this stuff I've been doing to get to those points. Hell this chapter was supposed to set up something I've been waiting to do for a LONG time, and I'm kinda mad I have the wait even longer to do it but hey you can't rush everything right.**

 **So with that all of that said please enjoy.**

It's my favorite day of the week Sunday. I really can't get enough of Sundays, not only is it the only day I don't have work, but it's also the only day I can somewhat enjoy life. I've never been one to sleep in because I think it's a waste of my day, but when I have to wake up around 6 AM every other day I do enjoy an extra 2 hours of sleep.

As I woke up feeling more rejuvenated than ever I couldn't help feel a sense of joy that only today can give me, of course this feeling of joy only last for about 5 minutes but I always like to saver it while it lasts. I hoped out my bed and instantly went to the shower.

As the hot water slashed all over my face, I for a second forgot about everything and just enjoyed the feeling of peace a shower always gives me. As I bathed myself I thought back to a week ago when Pyrrha came for a visit and Ruby took us to that underground fighting tournament.

You'd think I be remembering my 'fight' with Cardin, Pyrrha saving me, or maybe even Ruby being actually being concerned for my wellbeing, but no all I could think about is that I didn't do any of my laundry.

Yes that was all that was on my mind the entire time I was in my shower, the fact that I didn't clean my clothes.

Whatever I'll just go to the laundry today, it'll at least give me something to do.

While trying to step out of the shower I slipped in the tub smashing my elbow. That's a great way to take away the feeling of a refreshing shower.

I grabbed my towel and quickly began to dry myself off, I found myself looking into my mirror. I couldn't help but be disappointed with how I looked nowadays, I used to have muscle and abs but you know five years of not training to become an elite warrior will leave you looking pretty weak.

Finally drying off I put on the only clothes that didn't smell like ass, some blue jeans and a black sweater with no undershirt. I took my basket full of clothes and left my apartment.

Thankfully the Laundromat was only like just across the street from where I live so I don't to go far.

I found the walk to be relaxing the air was cold enough that I could see my breath but not freezing and there was no wind, I really do enjoy it when it's like this, I don't know why but I always liked the cold weather.

Opening the door to the Laundromat I found only about 3 other people who were currently inside. I took a machine that was as far away from everyone else as possible, and quickly put all my clothes inside. Thankfully I don't have any white clothing, so I don't have to do two loads.

Now comes the worst part of doing your laundry, waiting. It's the one reason I hate getting my laundry done, you just sit here and wait. Now that might sound odd considering that's what I do most of the time, but at least I'm in my home where no one else is around, no strangers who will strike up a random conversation with you...

"Hey Jaune" Oh look some random girl who… wait a second, I know that voice. I turned to face the woman and was pleasantly surprised to see Ruby, who gave me a small wave.

I couldn't help but smile at the sight of her "Fancy meeting you here" I then took notice that Ruby was wearing the jacket she bought a couple days ago and her pajama pants… what?

"Yeah I guess it is" I shrugged. Ruby loaded all of her casual clothes into the machine next to mine, and it took me a second to notice she wasn't wearing her cloak; she looks so small without it.

"So how have things been Jaune didn't really see you yesterday" Ruby said taking a seat next to me. Should I tell her the truth, and say that one of my co-workers nearly got himself killed by making a sexual remark to my boss… no I really shouldn't.

"Uh, nothing much, how about you?" I asked actually curious.

Ruby's eyes shot up in surprise at my question; did she not expect me to ask? "Well I didn't have to work with Weiss for two days sooooooo, I've been pretty good"

"I'm gonna assume Weiss is the one you spilled powder all over" I said recalling Ruby mention that when I helped her find her pajamas.

"She spilled it on me!" Ruby exclaimed puffing her cheeks.

Everyone else in the store looked over at us and, I couldn't contain my laughter as Ruby's face lit up brighter than her namesake as she attempted to reach for a hood to cover her face that just wasn't there.

"Yeah sure she did" I said calming down from my fit of laughter. Ruby gave me a stern glare and I think it was supposed to be intimidating, but to me she just looked adorable.

"I'm telling the truth" She whined punching my arm lightly. I faked being hurt by rubbing my arm.

"Ok… I believe you just don't hit me again" Ruby gave me another 'punch' to the arm letting it rest there, before a massive grin appeared on her face and we both began to laugh like maniacs, not caring about the people who were undeniably staring at us.

As we both calmed down from our fits of laughter, I saw that I still had about 25 minutes on my machine. Neither of us seemed to know what to do so we just sat in a awkward silence for a minute or two.

I really wanted to say something to get a conversation started but I had no idea what to say. "You know I was supposed to do this last week but I… didn't really get the chance" Why the hell did I bring that up? Great now I just said something that made thing even more… "I'm sorry about that" oh thank god she responded.

"Don't be, I still had a week's worth of clothes left" Ruby's shoulders slumped as she looked towards the ground.

"That not why I'm sorry" What does she mean by that? I mean it wasn't her fault… oh right.

"Ruby you don't need to apologize, so don't blame yourself for what happened" I said putting my hand on her shoulder instinctively.

"But it is!" She exclaimed "if I didn't take you and Pyrrha to that tournament you wouldn't have been hurt" Ruby said with gloom face.

"I told you already I don't care, in fact I should thank you… it got me out of a day of work" I said with chuckle

"Yeah but I ruined you and Pyrrha's one chance to catch up" Uhhhhhhh, she can always find something to blame herself for.

"No you didn't" I might be lying a little "sure things didn't go as planned but we all had fun"

Ruby looked at me shocked and confused "Y-you had fun getting punched in the face?" She asked nervously.

"Well aside from that, it was a pretty fun day" I really was even though I was unconscious for a like half the day, I still had a great time.

"Well it wasn't fun for me… I couldn't stand watching you get hurt" Ruby said unable to look me in the eyes. "I wish I did something sooner, instead I just sat there until Pyrrha got up" Ruby leaned forward a frown plastered onto her face.

It reminded me a lot of whenever my sister Janet would see me covered in bruises and cuts and worry sick over me, so maybe that explains why I reached over rub Ruby's head, because that's what I always did to calm my sister down.

The touch of my hand made Ruby jump and look over to me, she didn't seem angry or make any attempt to stop me, it fact she seemed to enjoy it. I couldn't help but give her a comforting smile "Hey you carried my unconscious ass to hospital by yourself, that's not something people normally do for someone they barely know"

"But…"

"Ruby" I said interrupting her staring directly into her eyes "You should really stop blaming yourself for me getting hurt, because I didn't have to fight Cardin… the truth is I wanted to fight him" I said honestly "I could have just stayed down, but I wanted to beat him so badly, so don't blame yourself for anything" I said letting go of Ruby but I never looked away.

She seemed to have actually listened to my words as she took a deep breath "Ok Jaune"

"Good that's all I wanted" I said as my machine stopped. I pulled out all my soaking wet clothes a quickly put them in a dryer and as I was about to start the machine a thought popped into my head "Do you want to dry our clothes together?" Very odd question I know, but when you live 3 years spending as little money as possible you find as many ways to save as much money as possible.

"What?" Ruby asked obviously confused.

"If we dry our clothes together, we'd only spend money on one machine" I explained.

Ruby seemed to contemplate my words and after a moment shrugged her shoulders saying "Why not?"

After a minute or two of waiting for Ruby's clothes to finish we threw all our clothes into one machine and set it off. "That was pretty smart Jaune, saved a little bit of money" Ruby said

"Yeah I always look to save as much money possible" I said rubbing the back of my head.

As we waited I started to think of anything I could do today and, I didn't come up with much. The only things I could think of were either, get something to eat or watch T.V. at home all day.

I mean I could just stay home and eat some… ok I don't really have much of anything to eat right now. Alright now I have something else I need to do buy some food. Then again I think I could go today without eating then buy some food tomorrow and then I'll be fine.

Yeah I could do a grocery run and hopefully not have give up half of it this time. Just like always I'm gonna buy the cheapest stuff there which only means two things, canned foods and Mac and Cheese

Uhhhhh I'm so tired of those I want have something different for once, aside from that meal I had with Ruby a few nights ago that's all I've had for like 2 years.

I could go and have nice meal at a restaurant that would be a treat, but where the hell would I go? It took me a few moments to remember Valkyrie Breakfast joint, oh my god how could I ever forget that place?

I should really go their again, those were the best pancakes I've ever eaten.

"Jaune?" Ruby asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

"W-what?" I asked slightly confused.

"You're drooling" She said giggling. What I'm drooling? I quickly whipped it all off, and there was a lot of it.

"Sorry about that" I nervously chuckled. Ruby didn't seem to care or be grossed out at all.

"So I'm guessing you're hungry" my stomach grumbling answered that question.

"Yeah I haven't had anything to eat since Friday" I said

Ruby was taken aback by my statement "Really?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah, there's not much to eat at my place" I stated. It looked like Ruby was about to say something but was stopped when the dryer began to beep to indicate it was done. We both reached inside grabbing our clothes and threw them into two baskets.

As I picked my basket I decided that I would go get some food at the Valkyrie Breakfast joint. It would be nice to get some good food at an even better price, unless they raised their prices since I last went. Then again I would be going alone so I'd only have to pay for one.

 _Not unless you invite Ruby to come with you_.

What why the hell why would I invite Ruby to breakfast she's already eaten… probably.

 _Well you won't know until you ask will you?_

Ok I'll ask Ruby, it's not like if she said no it would mean anything right?

"Ruby…" uhhhhh where is she? Looking around for a second I saw her by the exit. "Hey Ruby!" I called out across the store as she opened the door. She turned to me with a confused look letting go of the door and walked back to me

"What is it Jaune?"

"I just wanted to know if you've had anything to eat" I said a little faster than I could have. Ruby gave me a questioning look and I don't blame her, it's a weird question to ask someone.

"No why?" She asked

"Oh… I was just wondering if you… wanted to something to eat"

 _Your blowing it Jaune, what was the ONE thing your dad told you!?_

To always keep your guard up?

 _No… it's that all woman love confidence._

What? He only said that when you're asking a girl out on a date.

 _Well aren't you?_

No I'm not asking her out on a date; it's just a friend asking another friend to breakfast.

 _Really… cause that sounds like a date to me._

Shut up!

"Yeah that sounds nice" She said with her usual chipper smile.

Ha! I knew she'd say yes.

 _Did you really?_

…Shut up.

"So where are we going?" She asked sounding a bit excited.

"Well I was thinking about going to this place we passed by when we were coming back from the hospital" I instantly regretted bringing up the hospital.

"Alright I just gotta change first" Ruby said with a bright smile, huh she didn't even react to me bringing up the hospital.

"Yeah me too" I said rubbing the back of my head nervously.

The walk back home was quiet; I just felt a sense of joy that I haven't felt in a long time.

As we climbed the stairs to our apartments Ruby tripped and fell right on her face, I was really worried she had hurt herself but she just got right back up with a smile proclaiming "I'm such an klutz" she then began to laugh which I was quick to join in on.

When I entered my apartment I quickly changed into the first thing I grabbed out of my basket full of clothes, pulling out a pair of blue jeans and a green sweater with a white t-shirt under it.

I stepped outside and had to wait for about a minute or two before Ruby came out wearing her only outfit. "You ready to go?" Ruby simply nodded in response before locking her door shut and we were on our way.

 **xXx**

The walk only took us about half an hour and consisted mostly of me answering all of Ruby's questions about the various places we walked by. The place that interested her the most was a local weapon shop which didn't surprise me at all.

Finally arriving at the restaurant I looked inside to see it was empty. Every time I've come here before the place had a decent amount of people eating. I mean the place is pretty small to begin with, so it's not like it can hold that many people but there was like nobody.

We walked inside and the smell instantly reminded me of why I loved this place so much and, it made me question why I stopped coming here.

Seeing a ginger haired woman snoozing at the front counter that I immediately recognized as co-owner I felt a smile grow on my face.

"You sure this place is open?" Ruby whispered trying not to wake the sleeping giant, but it was in vain.

"What?" The woman head shot up eyes wide open staring and both of us. A massive grin appeared on her face "Finally customers!" Ruby could do nothing but stare in disbelief. "And do my eyes deceive me?" She said rubbing her eyes "Is that Jauney-boy!?"

"Jauney-boy?" Ruby repeated confused looking towards me for some kind of answer, and I just shrugged my shoulders in response.

"It really is you Jaune… REN!" she yelled towards to kitchen. The sounds of pots smashing to floor could be heard.

"What!?" A male voice yelled out from the kitchen sounding a bit tired.

"Jaune's here!" She yelled back.

"How do they know you?" Ruby asked and before I had the chance to answer I was interrupted.

"Which Jaune?" Ren asked confused.

"Uhhhhhhh…" She seemed to think long and hard about who I was before saying "you know that one" she pointed right at me and it almost made me break into a fit of laughter.

"Nora… you know I can't see him right?" Ren asked tiredly.

"Well then just come out here you and see him for yourself!" Nora said flailing her hands around in annoyance.

The door to kitchen opened and an oriental man came out, and I instantly recognized him from his signature pink strand of hair. With tired eyes he began to inspect me and I noticed a slight curvature of his lips "Oh you meant Jaune Arc"

Nora's mouth fell to the floor "What other Jaune do we know?" She asked bamboozled.

"I don't know how many people you've met named Jaune" Ren answered clearly just trying to get a rise out of her.

Nora let a long sigh letting her face plant itself back onto the table before her head shot back up with a cheery smile on her face "I guess you're right, you really don't know how many people with name Jaune I know" She said.

Surprisingly this was quite typical of these two; I think should have warned Ruby about the way they acted because I can only imagine what she's thinking right now.

 **xXx**

What just happened? No seriously WHAT JUST HAPPENED?

One moment I'm super excited because Jaune invited me out to breakfast, then the next thing I know this crazy girl just wakes up starts saying 'is that you Jauney-boy!?'. Then she's start yelling at her co-worker and he knows Jaune's full name like they've been friends for years, I don't think Pyrrha ever mentioned anyone by the name of Nora or Ren.

Ok so first of all how does she know him? Second why does she call him Jauney boy? Third how do they know how his full name? And fourth WHAT IS GOING ON!?

 **xXx**

Yeah… I can only imagine what she thinking.

"Sorry it's been so long guys" I said getting their attention.

"What's it been 2 years now?" Nora asked I just nodded in response.

Ren let out a sigh "She was worried that you'd never come back" Nora's face lit up brighter than any star causing Ren to chuckle.

"Well you missed him too" That shut him up real quick.

"That's only because he eats almost as much as you Nora! And unlike you, he actually pays for the food" Ren said

"It's not my fault I have a massive appetite!" Nora yelled back. The two stared at each other for a moment before they both began to laugh like maniacs… well Nora was Ren just chuckled.

After they calmed down Ruby took the opportunity to speak up uninterrupted. "Sooo… how do you guys know each other" I really should have told her that before we got here.

I was about to explain the story of my first time eating here but Nora beat me to the punch. "He was able to do something few mortals have ever achieved" Ok I wouldn't say it like that.

"Really!?" Ruby seemed to get really excited probably thinking I did something badass and cool… she's going to be really disappointed when she hears the truth. "What did you do?" She asked me with a light shimmering in her eye.

Oh boy here we go "I… ate 50 pancakes covered syrup"

Ruby looked at me with a mix of disgust and shock "How?" She asked in disbelief.

"Well me and Pyrrha came here while we were a bit drunk and I just didn't stop eating" I explained. Ruby seemed a bit impressed which I don't know why; I just went on a pancake binge.

"You know Jaune we still haven't found anyone else who's been able to complete your challenge… aside from me of course" Nora said proudly. I'm kind of shocked no one else has been able to do it, from what I remember it wasn't too hard.

After a moment or two Nora then led both Ruby and I to a booth next to the window handing us menus, she wanted to stay and talk to us but Ren took her away claiming she'd just 'influence us into buying the most expensive stuff' which I can agree to, but only because she wants to see me complete the Arc challenge (Yup they named the challenge after me) wouldn't matter anyway, I'm not stupid enough to do that again. Then again it is nice to have some peace and quiet.

I didn't even need to look at the menu because I already knew what I was having, 3 eggs cooked over easy and 2 pancakes, you can really order anything with pancakes here, it's one of the reasons I love this place so much. Ruby on the other hand hadn't even looked at her menu

"Sooooo… what just happened is normal here?" Ruby asked curiously. I honestly expected her to ask that, it is pretty weird if you don't know Nora and Ren.

"Yeah it's pretty much par for the course" I answered with a shrug. Ruby seemed to slump in her seat a little. "Listen, I'm sorry I kinda forgot that they were like this… especially when there's no one in the store"

Ruby looked at me with confused eyes "Why are you apologizing Jaune" She said with an honest smile. "I mean sure it was quite a shock" That's probably understatement "but I gotta admit after the initial shock it was… pretty funny" I could sense no lies in her words, which made me really happy.

Ruby opened her menu and searched through every page letting out a nervous chuckle "They sure do like pancakes here, don't they?"

"Yeah, I've been told that Nora kinda has an obsession with them" Yeah that's really putting it lightly.

Ruby spent a long time looking at her menu, while she was finding something to order I looked outside the window the see if there was anything interesting. It was pretty boring out just a few people walking around and cars nothing too special. That was until I spotted a familiar black bow, it was Blake and she was walking with a blonde haired man who wore a shirt exposing his abs (Great that doesn't make me feel inadequate) she looked right at me for just a moment her eyes shot wide open as she stopped for just a second, before she pulled on the man's arm and they both turned around.

Odd why would she do that? Is she afraid that if I spotted her in public I'd call the police or something? It's been two days since the night see came to my room and picked up that package for Cinder and- "I'm not sure what I should have" Ruby mumbled to herself resting a hand on her cheek.

"Well maybe I could help" I said quickly to take my thoughts of Blake, Ruby smiled hiding her face behind her menu.

"I just can't decided between the strawberry or the chocolate pancakes" Ruby explained

Really that's all? "Well… why not have both" I suggested stating the obvious and Ruby dropped her menu in udder shock as her jaw fell to the table, with her eyes being a mix of confusion, shock and joy.

"You can do that?" Her voice was a mix of what her eyes looked like.

I couldn't hold back a quick chuckle as I answered "Well of course, at this place you can do anything you want to a pancake"

A massive grin appeared on Ruby's face as her fist flew into the air and exclaimed "This is the greatest place ever!" While I'd personally not call it that, it was still a really great place.

Nora zipped over to us in an instant "I'll assume you're ready to order" She said pulling out a note pad.

Both Ruby and I told her our orders and in instant she gave them to Ren and was already back at our table.

"So, Jauney-boy how's it been?" Nora asked taking a seat next to me.

"Oh… things are going well" That's a flat out lie, but they have been better than usual ever since Ruby moved in.

"Still working at the clothing store?" She asked teasingly which maybe would have worked 2-3 years ago, but now I just don't care.

"Yup nothing really changed" Another lie "What about you guys?" I asked wanting to change to subject.

"Oh me and Ren have been doing great!" Nora exclaimed. I wonder what she means by that, did they finally start dating.

"That's good..." Should I ask, screw it "Did you and Ren finally hook up?" I asked making Nora's face turn redder than Ruby's cloak.

"No, for the last time Jaune were not together-together were just together!" She chirped out as she went to punch me, but the sounds of Ruby giggling stopped her, unfortunately that didn't stop Nora from jabbing me in the side "You've been extremely rude you know" What? How? "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

Oh right how could I forget? "Sorry Nora… well this is Ruby Rose" I said gesturing to Ruby who seemed to hate that all the attention was turned onto her.

"Pleasure to meet yeah, I'm Nora Valkyrie" Nora reached over the table giving Ruby a very hard hand shake that Ruby defiantly wasn't prepared for. "I always thought that Pyrrha would be the girl to snag Jaune" Wait what the hell is she going on about "But I guess with her being a huntress he found someone else who stole his heart" Ruby instantly face lit up as she was unable to say anything but some incoherent babble.

I tried my best to explain that Ruby wasn't my girlfriend but, I just couldn't get any words to come out of my mouth. Why would she think that Ruby's my girlfriend?

 _You see even she thought this is a date._

For the last time it's not! It's just a man and a woman going out together!

 _You just described a date._

I am going to kill you.

 _How? I'm in your head._

You win this round.

 _Don't I always?_

… shut up!

Nora continued to talk about how lucky of a woman Ruby was to get a catch like me, and that couldn't be farther from the truth. Poor Ruby couldn't do anything but listen to Nora unable to run away which she was clearly trying to do, but Nora's grip was too strong.

"Nora!" Ren thankfully came to our save "Stop teasing them" He scolded.

Nora thankfully obliged letting go of Ruby who looked to have nearly passed out from heat exhaustion. "They started it" Nora mumbled as she stood up walking away.

Ren let out a sigh before putting our plates of food onto our table. "I'm sorry about that Ms. Nora can be a little…" Ren struggled for the right word I could many words right now but, only some would be impolite to say right in front of Ren.

"A hassle sometimes" I finished with him nodding and taking Nora away again stating 'that she'd done enough already'

We didn't say much as we ate our food but, I could hear Ruby let out some moans of pleasure which I was glad she was enjoying her meal, hopefully it will make up for all the crazy stuff that's happened.

The meal was quite delicious and in no time at all, we were finished. I did make an offer to pay for both of our meals, but Ruby insisted that we split the bill, which came up to 8 lien for Ruby and 9 lien for me. When Ren came to collect the money I gave him a small tip of 6 lien (wish I could him more but I can't waste too much money here) and as we were about to leave, there was one question I had to ask. "Ren how come we are the only customers to come in today?"

Ren let out a sigh "A new breakfast dinner opened just down the street and it's been stealing our customers" He said as Nora stood beside him looking towards to ground.

"Well hopefully that changes soon, I'd hate to lose my new favorite restaurant" Ruby said which actually surprised me.

"Thank you for saying that it really does mean a lot" Ren said giving us a bow that both Ruby and I returned.

"Sorry about freaking you guys out" Nora said out of the blue.

"Oh it's ok, I thought you and Ren were dating so I guess it's only natural to think the same for me and Jaune" Ruby said again surprising me.

"Thank you, I'd love to see you guys soon" Nora said back to her cheery self.

I'm really happy Ruby didn't hate this, I was really afraid that I screwed things up by taking her here but she seemed to actually enjoy it.

"Of course I'll come back where else can I get pancakes THIS amazing" Ruby said giving them a thumbs up which Nora was quick to return.

Nora then looked at me for my answer "Hey you know I'll be back" I stated as I began to walk out the doors giving them a goodbye that they were quick to return.

As we began to walk back I thought back to how long it's felt but in a good way. I was surprised to see it was only 11:00 what the hell am I going to do for the rest of the day?

"So what do you want to do now?" Ruby asked as she skipped down the street, it was kinda cute.

"I'm not sure, you got any ideas" I really no ideas.

"I got a few…"

"But none that I'd like" I finished Ruby gave me a playful punch on the arm.

"Shut up" She said making us both giggle.

"As long as it's not the beach or that tournament place I'm in"

"I wasn't going to say either of those!" Ruby exclaimed making me laugh again. "I was thinking we could see a movie" She said crossing her arms.

I took a moment to think of any movies in theaters right now and couldn't think of one I wanted to see. "I don't think there are any good movies out right now" I stated disappointedly.

"Oh then I got nothing" Ruby said seemingly deflating.

I quickly though of anything we could do and one thing did pop into my head "We could watch a movie at my place… if you want" I said nervously.

"Sure that's sounds great" Ruby said excitedly as she began to skip home with me following suit.

I do have to agree with her, it really does sound great.

 **Man that a bit of a long one, well for me at least and it only took a month to write so yay!**

 **I'm really happy that I finally got to bring Nora and Ren into the story because I fucking love them both and volume 4 has made me love them both even more especially after the finale.**

 **That was a real fun chapter to write, especially Jaune talking to himself I kinda forgot about that then I reread chapter 3 and was like I should do that more offten and if anyone keeps up with the timeline of this story, Sundays are officially the Ruby and Jaune hang out day.**

 **Anyway I hope you've enjoyed, thank you for reading, review if you wish and, have a great day.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **Hey guys some of you may of thought the story was dead but nope it's still going cause I'm not dead yet.**

Today has been… well I don't really know how to describe how this day has been so far. I mean I've been hanging out with Jaune which is great, but the place we went to was owned by a very… odd woman, to say the least. Not to say she was a bad person or anything because she wasn't. In fact she's still one of the nicer people I've met since moving here. It's just… when she was going on about how I was Jaune's girlfriend… IT WAS SO AWKWARD!

I mean it's not like Jaune isn't a bad guy because he isn't, in fact he one of the nicest guys I've ever met in my life. Then again I haven't had many 'guy' friends so there's not much to compare… but that doesn't matter, my point is that Jaune is a great guy!

The thing is though what we were just having a nice breakfast together. Just because I'm a girl and Jaune's a guy doesn't automatically make a couple. Nora of all people should know that considering her best friend is a GUY!

Ok Ruby calm down it's over, it's all in the past now, she apologized for the misunderstanding.

What matters now is that Jaune still wants to hang out. After what happened at breakfast I really thought things would have been really awkward between us, but to my surprise it wasn't. Heck right now we're going to watching movies at his place; it's going to be fun.

Once we got back to our apartment, we both quickly checked if we received any mail which we didn't. I was really hoping Yang would have sent me something; it's only a month or two before she comes for a visit.

After ascending the 10 flights of stairs that I don't enjoy, but hey it this was the only choice I had in the area we finally reached our destination.

As Jaune was opening the door it suddenly hit me that I'm going in to his room. Ok that sounds dumb, what I mean is I'm a going into a GUY'S apartment. I've never done that before, it really shouldn't mean anything since we're just friends and all were doing is watching movies, but I couldn't help but notice my cheeks were heating up. It's not like I think of Jaune as anything other than a friend, it's just after years of my dad and sister teasing me about boys the thought crossed my mind for just a second.

Oh and one more thing I'm super jealous that Jaune's lock works properly; it really sucks having your door not open despite you using the right key.

I should really stop thinking about door locks and focus.

As I entered I noticed a smell that most would call horrific, but after living with Yang for 15 years I know what a true horrific smell is… I still have nightmares of that gym bag.

Jaune must have taken notice of my surprise to said smell as he gave me an apologetic look. "Yeah, I don't really clean this place up all too often sorry about that"

"Oh no it's fine, I lived with worse" I said with a chuckle, which seemed to accept my answer as he simply smiled and lead me to his couch.

There is one other thing I noticed his apartment, it's like a mirror imagine of mine. Now I don't mean that it looks the same as mine, I mean that in the sense that everything is on opposite side of where it is in mine.

Sitting down on a very worn out couch, that was almost as bad as the one Qrow had at his place Jaune stated "I forget what movies I have" and I couldn't help but giggle at that, I mean how can you forget that?

"What so funny about that?" Jaune asked amused, in all honestly I didn't answer that question so I simply shrugged. Jaune then turned around to look at a cabinet that had about 10-15 DVD's on it.

He began mumbling out the films one of which caught my attention. "Did you say X-Ray and Vav?"

"Yeah why?"

"I LOVE that movie!" Okay maybe I said that little too loud.

Jaune just started blankly at me for a moment, he didn't seem to react to me yelling out my love for the film. "Okay I didn't expect that" He said with a chuckle.

"Yup, I've been a fan since I was 3" I said sheepishly.

Jaune grabbed the box "So I gonna assume you want to watch it" OK why would he think otherwise.

"Do you have the sequels?" I asked as he put the DVD in the player.

"Yeah I them both" He said taking a seat on the opposite side of the couch.

"Great I haven't seen the 3rd one" Jaune looked at me in surprise, just saying 'what?' I let out a sigh of annoyance "It came out while I was in college so I didn't have to time to go out and see it!" I exclaimed.

"Well at least you'll get to see it now" Well that's true enough I suppose.

The film began and both of us sat in absolute silence which I appreciate if I'm watching a movie that I REALLY like I don't want anyone talking unless it's super important.

 **xXx**

As we finished the 2nd film I couldn't believe how good they still are, I really thought that I wouldn't like them as much now but know I think I enjoyed them even more, I was able to pick up on a lot of the more subtle humor these films had.

Jaune seemed to enjoy them just as much as I did, after both of them we'd go on for like 30 minutes about the comics and what our favorite story lines were the best moments from the series or just dumb random things that happened.

It was nice to finally talk to someone about X-Ray and Vav, other than Yang listening to me talk about it (and I use listening in the loosest terms possible) I've never had anyone to just geek out with.

As he put in the final film in the trilogy I found myself almost bursting with excitement, I could keep myself in my seat. I haven't been this excited since I got my letter from Beacon… I just hope this isn't as disappointing.

I guess remembering beacon made me look a slight depressed because Jaune looked at me and shot me a worried look "You okay?" he asked taking his seat.

"Y-yeah I'm fine" I lied unconvincingly and Jaune saw right through it.

"Really cause you were looking pretty down" Should I tell him…? I… guess it wouldn't hurt, beside were friends and as such we should be able to talk about our past no problem.

"I was just thinking about when I applied to Beacon" I couldn't help but sound a little ashamed just saying that.

"You actually applied to Beacon?" To anyone else I might have gotten a little mad at them for saying that but with Jaune it just made me smile because he sounded impressed.

"Yeah, hard to believe right?" I said jokingly "As you can see that didn't go so well" I tried to just laugh it off but it didn't work.

"Why didn't they except you?" It was question I knew was coming but I couldn't help but slump in my seat a little.

"Well I was one of the best in my year in terms of combat" I began letting out a sigh, Jaune waited for me for me to speak up which I was thankful for. "The thing was though, even with my high combat scores my academic scores were just… terrible" I never like thinking back on my high school days, I just feel so ashamed of myself for being so stupid.

Jaune sat without saying a word leaning back into the couch, he probably thinking about how badly I blew my chances for success. "I'm sorry Ruby" Wait what? "It must have been hard to learn that all the work you put into training to become a huntsman was for nothing, and then scramble to find anything else your good at to make a living off of" Jaune said putting a comforting hand of my shoulder, I can't believe I even thought for a second that he'd think any less of me for failing to become a huntress.

"Yeah it was, thankfully my mom was great at baking sweats and taught me how to do it" I said fondly remembering baking with my mother. She would always call out for me to tell me she's baking cookies so I could help her, when I got a little older I started making cookies for her when she left on her missions. I never got to give her the last batch I made for her.

"At least you had something to fall back on" Jaune gave me big smile that I couldn't help but return as took his hand off my shoulder and we began watching to movie.

It was nice talking about Beacon to Jaune since; I've never really had the chance to do it with anyone… not even dad. I mean I haven't even told Y- I should just start paying attention to the film and get my mind off all that stuff.

 **xXx**

The film came to its conclusion and overall I didn't like it very much. It seemed to of lost the charm the other two films had, and X-Ray just turned into a massive jerk for no reason and Vav was insufferably idiotic. Ok they were always kinda like that but at least they both had moments, X-Ray always showed he had a heart and Vav on mulptiple times showed great intelligence but, THIS time there was none of that!

And then at the end of it all they kill off X-Ray expecting some big emotional reaction but unfortunately he was too much of a jerk for me to care. They completely butchered the ending to the comics, and now we'll never see a good version put to film! Don't even get me started on what they did to Hilda and Mogar they-

"So I'll take that scowl on your face to say you didn't enjoy the film" Jaune said knocking me out of my little rant. I couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed to get so worked up over a bad film adaptation… OF ONE OF THE GREATEST COMIC STORY LINES EVER WRITTAN IN HISTORY!

"Yeah I could say that" I said with a tiny very tiny little bit of… ok a massive amount of anger.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I really don't like either" Oh thank god! I was worried he enjoyed it, because whatever that was, was a complete betrayal of the comics.

"That does make me feel a little better" Honestly it did if I was alone I'd be ranting to myself about how terrible it was but because Jaune is here I don't want to scare him.

"Honestly, I only have it cause it came in a box set" Jaune said making us both laugh.

"Yeah I'm real glad I didn't see that theaters" I can't imagine spending money on that I would demand a refund.

"Take it from me your lucky that you didn't the audience I was with freaked out!" Well they had a good reason to, I'm pretty pissed about watching it, and I didn't spend money to do it. "How did you not know how bad it was?" Jaune asked curiously.

"I didn't have any friends who enjoyed this kind of stuff so no one ever told me" Translation I didn't have any friends in college.

"And you never heard about it on the internet?" Jaune asked baffled. I mean to most that would be odd, since something THIS bad would defiantly be a hot topic on the internet.

"I just avoided any news about the movie because I didn't want it to be spoiled for me" I explained. Jaune seemed to except that answer nodding in agreement "Wish I did though to save me from… whatever that was" I said a bit bitter making Jaune laugh.

We talked for a little about a lot of things we just hated about the movie it was nice to vent my frustration off with, especially since Jaune understood my reasons for being angry. Most people I don't think would understand why I'm so angry but thankfully Jaune did and he didn't give me any weird looks and he never once said 'why are you angry about a movie?' He got it; he understood the pain of being a super fan and having your expectations SO high and not only were they not met but the film was so bad it induced anger into you.

I let out a yawn and looked to the clock seeing it was already past 11PM, where did the time go? "I think I'm gonna head home" I said stepping off the couch and for a second my legs almost gave out when I did because I think they were asleep.

"Yeah we got work tomorrow better get some sleep" Jaune said standing up as well. Jaune led me to the door and I couldn't help but have a smile on my face.

"I had a lot of fun today Jaune" I said as I put my hand on the door knob.

Jaune had an amused smile on his face "Today was a lot of fun" He nearly whispered the words.

"It's been a long time since I just hung out with someone the whole day" Actually I don't think I have hung out with anyone for more than 2 hours… aside from Yang of course.

"I haven't since Pyrrha left" Jaune said leaning against his wall.

"We should do this again sometime!" Ok maybe I sounded a little more excited than I should have.

"Sounds like a good idea" He didn't seem to notice my excitement in fact he seemed a bit amused by it "We both got Sundays off so… same time next week?"

"Yeah that sounds great!" I said giving him a big cheesy smile that I instantly regretted doing. I opened the door and took one step before I looked back towards Jaune. "G-good night" Why do I sound so nervous?

"Good night Ruby" He said giving me a tired smile and then he closed the door.

Today really was amazing I… wait a second Ruby, a guy just asked you to have a meal with him and then you spent the rest of the day at his house… did I just go on a DATE with Jaune?

 **I'm super sorry about taking about 2 and half months for such a short chapter but I took a 10 day trip to Europe which meant I had to get ahead in all my classes and then do everything I missed while I was gone because apparently we got two culminating tasks in my math class while I was gone and one of them was on a new unit so I had half the time to do something that I knew less about. Thankfully I'm great at math and got it all done before most of my class even finished 1 of them.**

 **Not to mention this chapter wasn't even going to be this whole movie night thing with half of it was about Ruby and Weiss (I really need to use her more) at work with the other half being about Jaune and Roman (I know a lot of you guys like Torchwick) I really wanted to do it but I thought Ill do a short chapter to get something out before I leave for Europe… boy was I wrong.**

 **Anyway I hope you've enjoyed, thank you for reading, review if you wish and, have a great day.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **Jesus this is a long one, this chapter was supposed to be only 2-3K long but it doubled that and turned into my longest chapter for the story yet.**

When I was told that Roman Torchwick was going to come in today to talk business, I really didn't expect to be taken out of work to go shopping with the guy. I'm still not even sure why, all Cinder told me was "That it's important" what the hell does that even mean? I think she just wanted me out of the store so she doesn't have to worry about me.

Now any reason to be away from work is like a dream come true to me… unless I'm with Roman Torchwick. I barely know the guy but I just I don't like him, he has a certain level of smugness and has a 'holier than thou' kind of attitude that just pisses me off.

I've been on plenty of shopping trips, when you have as many women in a house as my family it's inevitable. While I'm extremely grateful my mother and sisters took me on those trips because if they didn't I wouldn't have my job right now, so as much as I hate it most of the time it's still probably the best job I could hope for without a college degree.

Anyway you'd think being dragged around hundreds of clothing stores I'd be well prepared for a something like this, but you'd be wrong.

My only saving grace is that his… daughter (Honestly I'm still not quite sure) Neo is here. She may not say a word because apparently she's a mute but that doesn't stop her from being the only reason I haven't shot myself or Torchwick yet.

"Ah this looks like a good place" Torchwick said breaking me from my thoughts. The place in question was a men's clothing store… oh please god not another one.

Begrudgingly I followed him as he entered hoping he wouldn't take an hour to NOT buy anything. I mean we've been to four stores already and he hasn't bought a single piece of clothing, he said he'd pay for everything' but so far the only one that found anything is Neo! She got a sweater that was way too big for her but I don't blame her, it's like 2 degrees out.

I did the one thing I could've done I browsed for a couple seconds to get an idea of what the prices here are, big shock their way past my limit, and then just took a seat waiting for Roman to be done.

Neo took a seat next to me clearly as annoyed as me letting out a huff with her arms crossed. It was nice to have someone with me that shared my opinion on this whole shopping thing.

I really do wish Neo could talk because as much as I want to vent I still find it odd to talk to someone who can't talk back. It's time's like this a wish I had a scroll then I could kill some time watching video, playing a game or maybe read something.

Thankfully Torchwick wasn't too long this time only 15 minutes or so. He still hasn't bought anything and I don't think I'm going to be able to leave until he does… it's going to be a long day.

 **xXx**

Today is the worst day of the week Monday. It's not like a hate Monday because of the fact it's Monday or anything, it's just that today is the day Blake has off meaning I'm alone with Weiss… all day.

It's hard enough when Blake's here, since she spreads her anger between us both but when I'm alone, I have to endure her full wrath.

"You dolt!" Oh god what did I do now!?

"Yes?" Ok maybe I was little bit scared… ok I was very scared because Weiss is extremely scary when she yells which is all the time.

"You burned these!" She exclaimed pulling out a tray of slightly burnt muffins.

"W-"

"No excuses, this is unacceptable" She said totally interrupting me and like always not letting me get my point across.

Honestly I burned them a little because I know some people just like their muffins a bit burned, but like always Weiss doesn't see it that way.

"You've not only wasted supplies but also precious time!" Once again she began to belittle me like there was no tomorrow, honestly I'm getting really sick and tired of this happening… please can this day end now?

If I'm being perfectly honest I don't get annoyed by her yelling at me, if I made a mistake make sure I know it so I don't make it again, but she doesn't even let me get point across on WHY I did it that's why I get annoyed.

Seriously if she just took a second to list- wait what she doing with that trash can? I saw Weiss dump all of the burnt muffins into the trash and I couldn't help but get a tad angry… I mean she just wasted supplies the very same thing she just yelled at me for!

"Looks like I'll just have to make another batch" Weiss said as she began preparing all the ingredients. She shot me an icy glare that would freeze most people in fear… including me, which immediately clued me in on that I should do anything but help Weiss in the kitchen right now.

The day has barley even started and I can already tell… it's going to be a very long day.

 **xXx**

Finally Torchwick came by and like I expected had nothing in his hands, I'm getting real tired of this shtick. "You done?" I asked already knowing the answer walking towards the exit.

"Nope" I stopped dead in my tracks… did he just say nope? He can't be serious we have been here for over an hour not only has he bought nothing but he left me and Neo waiting for him with nothing to do, he has the audacity to say he isn't done.

I could barely contain my rage… no serious I haven't been this angry in a long time, few people can get me truly angry but I think he's done it. Most people wouldn't think much of it being dragged around by some guy clothing shopping not the worst thing in the world, but when that man is Roman Torchwick things are different. This is a man who is so smug that he could open of his own smug factory and be set for me not only that but he will constantly insult you; question your sexuality and even your gender.

Honestly as annoying as those are nothing compare to being forced to sit for an hour with nothing to do multiple times in one day waiting for him while he looks at clothing and never once buys anything, doing so he not only wastes his own time but MY time. That isn't enough for him if he thinks he can take anymore of my time… I can't be held responsible for what I do to him I just can't.

I turned back to him ready to punch him square in the face when something stopped me… he… was… wearing… a new… outfit… FINALLY he actually tried something on! It's only been 5-6 hours but he did it he found something that he wanted to buy this nightmare is almost over!

"What do you think?" He asked and in all honesty I didn't care what he was wearing it's a men's suit they all look the same.

"It's fine" I said with the biggest smile I've ever had on my face I could see Neo let out a sigh of relief that really summed up how I was feeling right now.

"Really… Do you really think that? Roman asked and I'm not sure why I mean he found a suit he likes, I mean he's wearing it so why would he-"Because I think it's awful"

"What?" I asked quickly realizing that he's not joking. Why would he wear something that he doesn't like?

"Honestly kid how blind are you to not notice how awful this thing looks?" He asked sounding baffled; I'm not even sure what he means the suit looks… awful.

Now that I actually look at it he's right, it is awful. The colour is a horrible green that not only doesn't go with his hair at all but it was a shade that resembled vomit. That wasn't all though his hat was just terrible it was a newsboy cap that just didn't go with the outfit he had at all. The pants were cargo shorts why would wear those with a suit top? Finally ending off this mismatch of clothing his shoes were converse.

I couldn't help but cringe at what I'm looking at right now, and wonder why the hell he did this; it was to disgust me wasn't it.

Being a complete loss for words Roman began to laugh and my theory on this being some disgusting prank felt very true right now. He wrapped his arm around me still laughing making me unable to escape. As he began to calm down I saw Neo glare at Torchwick which I think was supposed to be intimidating but just turned out cute.

"You know why I did this kid?" He asked speaking directly into my ear. I was thinking of all the possible answers I could think of and the only one I could think of was 'to be an asshole' but I'm not going to say that to him. "I did it to prove a point" He said and for a moment I was ready to kick his ass, but he let go of me he looked into my eyes and as I stared back into his black orbs I saw something I never thought I'd see from Roman… honesty.

"Have you noticed anything about these stores I've taken you to today?" Honestly I haven't been paying any attention to the stores so I simply shook my head. "I didn't think so; do you remember something I told you before began this endeavor?" I wasn't quite sure what he was referring to so again I shook my head. "I told you I'd pay for everything" Now that he mentions it I remember him saying something like that.

"You I did this because the whole deal with Cinder to expand the business to include men's clothing is going through and she needed all of her employees to be able to assist a man in finding the perfect outfit for them" Roman explained and it started to make sense in a way.

"Most people assume men's shopping is just a suit and you call it a day but there's a bit more to it than that" He stopped finally allowing me to speak.

"Ok that makes sense I guess but why did you want me to pick out an outfit for myself?" I asked "Why not just let me pick out your outfit?"

Roman smirked while sniggering "First of all kid, I'd never allow you to pick out my outfit" Ok that's a bit hurtful "…not yet anyway" wait what did he just say? "Not until you know what looks good on yourself of course" He explained.

"Why does that matter?" I questioned him again and again he let out a laugh.

"Why does it matter" He said shaking his head "It matter because you need to know what looks good on yourself before you can tell what truly looks good on another man" He explained which I guess made some sense "Any idiot can spot a bad outfit I mean exhibit A right here" He said pointing to himself "But it takes a master to know what looks good on someone as an individual that truly tells the world who they are simply by the clothes they wear!" Roman exclaimed proudly.

If I'm being perfectly honest he's being very over-dramatic about men's clothing but he does have a point. If what he says is true and we start selling men's clothing at the store I'm going to need to know how to assist my fellow man in finding the perfect outfit for him. So even though Roman is being unnecessary serious about this he is right, and I should probably take his advice.

"Do you understand what I'm saying kid?" Roman asked sounding a bit out of breath.

I took a moment before I answered taking in everything that just happened and after a deep breath I gave him my answer "Yeah, I do".

 **xXx**

Today hasn't gotten any better since Weiss's little freak out on me. Even though she hasn't yelled at me once since this morning, she has been giving me glares almost every time are eyes meet. I just don't understand why she's like this, why can't she try to not be a total bit-mean person.

It's not like I haven't tried to make things better with Weiss, in fact I've tried to apologizing for screwing up multiple times(even though I don't think I should be apologizing). She just stops me before I ever have a chance of getting it out, usually she tells me to do anything, even if I already did it.

I really wanted to use today as a way to make things better with Weiss but I screwed up before I even had the chance to put my plan into action, and it was such a good plan too!

Step 1: start a conversation with Weiss (surprisingly hard). Step 2: find something we have a common interest in. Step 3: become her friend so she's less mean to me and Step 4: Make things right between Blake and Weiss.

Ok maybe it wasn't the best plan in the world but it was all I could think of in 30 minutes, doesn't really matter now because I can't even get to Step 1.

I don't even know why I tried to put any effort into making things right with Weiss I knew it wouldn't work. I guess this will be my job from now on one co-worker I love and one that hates me… could be worse I guess.

I heard the bell ring as I was just finishing cake that was specially ordered. IT was a birthday cake that was Grimm themed with a massive Beowolf in the center and it really brought me back to when I was kid since I remember having a few Grimm themed cakes as well.

I assumed that whoever just came into the store and was awaiting Weiss to call me to bring it out. After a few moments Weiss came into the kitchen with… Ms. Goodwitch what is she doing here?

As they walked by I was told to "Watch the register" While until they came out. Ms. Goodwitch doesn't come around here for nothing, and what makes it really weird is she came in the middle of the day to talk to Weiss I have an idea on why she's here, it's just very odd that she would do this during work hours.

Well I can't think about that right now I store to watch over… I wonder if anyone will come in while they're gone.

 **xXx**

I was surprised by the fact that Roman was right I really don't know what looks good on a man, like at all. I've been having trouble finding an outfit for myself let alone another guy.

So far I've tried on 8 different suits that Roman picked out for me and I didn't like any of them. It's so weird being the person buying clothing for a change; I'm so used to helping Woman find the perfect dress or shoes, but by spending all my time finding a good dress for women I spend very little time getting anything for myself. Not only have I never had a reason to wear a suit since prom, but I'm not one to spend too much on clothing outside like one or two outfits.

Every time I looked in the mirror I always thought it was a good looking suit it fits well with a nice colour but none of them felt right. At first I couldn't figure out why I didn't like any of them that was until Roman pointed out that these suits simply aren't my style, which in hindsight should have been obvious since every suit he's given me is like his and I really hate his suit.

He suggested next that I try something a little more 'causal' and I think by causal he meant formal attire but hey when you dress like him, I guess anything that isn't what he's wearing would be considered casual.

After Roman left to find some new suits I sat down next to Neo who looked like she wanted to blow her brains out, I gave her a pat on the back telling her "we're gonna make it through this" she nodded and gave me a smile.

I honestly felt bad for Neo being dragged around by Roman all day doing something she clearly doesn't want to, I mean that's what he's doing to me but at least I have a reason to be here unlike her.

I really wish Neo could talk maybe then this day wouldn't have felt so long. It's not that I don't like Neo because she can't talk no not at all I mean she's the only person who understands the torture that is being around Torchwick, it's just talking to someone who can't talk back feels very uncomfortable… maybe I'll get used to it if I talk to her more.

"Hey Neo?" I asked getting her attention. She looked at me with a quizzical look nodding to tell me to continue "I was wondering… how are you related to Roman?" I asked feeling extremely uncomfortable.

Neo gave me a puzzled look putting one finger on her lip probably trying to think of a way to answer my question. After a minute she still hadn't done anything to answer and I was feeling impatient "Are you his employee?" she shook her head "are you his daughter?" again she shook her head. "Are you his… girlfriend?" Her face morphed into a disgusted look as she mimed out vomiting and I couldn't help but laugh at "Yeah I'm not sure why I even asked that" Neo simply shrugged her shoulders with a half smile that I returned "So what are you to him?" I asked curiously. She stood up holding one finger up and then she walked away, I'll assume she wants me to wait here.

While I waited I felt myself wondering to random memories, memories of when I was younger and the first time I was dragged by my sisters Audrey and Danielle to go clothes shopping. I think I was 10 or 11 when they did that, the only reason they brought me was because they wanted me to be there so they'd know if a boy would think they looked cute in a particular outfit, never once did it occur to them that I was their brother and shouldn't be thinking about my sisters in that way. That didn't stop them though eventually I just excepted it and soon enough not only did ALL my sisters turn to me for fashion advice but even my mom, those were defiantly the weirdest shopping trips. I bet my dad was really happy though, since he never again had to spend 5 hours trying to find the perfect dress or shoes for his wife or any of his daughters.

As much as I hated those trips at the time and loathed every time they asked for my opinion on anything they decided to try on like they needed my blessing to wear it, I couldn't help but smile. I've always told you never realize how much you love something until it's gone, can't believe I'm saying that about clothes shopping with my sisters and mom.

Knocking me out of my thoughts was Neo poking me in the side that really spooked me making me almost fall out of my seat. After a moment I noticed she was holding a notebook and a pen, which she began to write on, well at least now she can respond to me with words.

Neo turned the paper over for me to see 'To answer your question Roman and I are just friends'.

"Really that's it?" Honestly I'm surprised since they don't seem like friends.

Neo began to write again and soon after turned it back to me 'yes we're just friends!' you know when someone says… writes it like that they're usually trying to hide something.

"So just friends" She nodded "Not friends with ben-" before I could even finish she stuck her tongue out pretending to gag. I couldn't help but laugh "I'm just teasing" Neo pouted and gave me a playful punch on the shoulder making me laugh even more, causing Neo to punch me even more.

Neo didn't stop until we heard someone clear their throat making us both turn to look at the person; it was Roman holding a couple of suits in his hand giving us an odd look "Good to see you two are getting along" I simply nodded while Neo look away uncomfortably with a slight tinge on her cheeks. "Here kid I think these will be a little more suited to your style" Roman said handing me 4 suits and I really hope he didn't just make a pun.

Stepping into the changing room I quickly put on the first suit and honestly I didn't like it very much the green was just looked gross. The second suit I tried on was alright nothing spectacular, so I stepped outside to get a second opinion on it and both Roman and Neo gave me a no.

The third one's arms we're too short so it was out, the forth one had a nice orange undershirt with a navy blue suit and I can't believe I'm saying this but I liked it. I opened the door and Neo looked amazed she gave me two thumbs with a big cheesy smile; Roman on the other hand didn't look as impressed "You don't like it?" I asked not sure if I really cared for his opinion.

"I do but, why don't you try on this last one?" He asked pulling out a suit that was hidden inside of a garment bag.

I causally took it unsure of why he felt the need to hide this one, as I unzipped the bag I soon realized why he did. It was the most disgusting, horrific… terrible looking thing I've ever laid my eyes upon. It was a suit that was… Christmas themed what, what madman thought this would ever sell?

After I almost hurled up my… nonexistent food in my stomach I stepped outside walking right over to Roman "There is no way in hell I would ever wear THAT abomination!" I exclaimed causing Roman to begin laughing his ass off. I felt my temper flair up but Neo took held of my hand shaking her head which helped calmed me down. I gave Neo a silent 'thank you' as Roman calmed down from his fit of laughter.

"Alright now that's over, I just got one question for you" Roman said looking intently into my eyes.

"What is it?"

"Is that the suit you want?" Roman asked intensely. What the hell is he doing?

"Yes it is"

"Are you sure?" Ok why is he being so intense? I know he's over dramatic but this is pushing it.

"Yes I'm sure" I said hoping to god he would stop with that intense look on his face.

A few moments went by before he clapped his hands as he stood up and exclaimed "Let's go!"

As he began to walk away a thought crossed my mind "Wait a second I don't think I can afford this" I said just as I realized it.

Roman didn't stop though only turning his head to look back at me "I told you I'd pay for everything kid, now let's go!" He said gesturing me to follow. I was frozen in complete shock unable to believe he actually meant that when he told me, Neo nudged me from behind which got me moving.

I never thought I'd ever say this but thank you Roman Torchwick!

 **xXx**

Weiss has been very quiet ever since she had her talk with Ms. Goodwitch in fact I don't think she's said a word outside of talking to the customers. I did find it very creepy and very odd on how quiet Weiss has been and I wanted to ask her why she's being so quiet, but honestly her being quiet is better than her yelling at me, and since I really didn't want to set her off I kept my mouth shut.

I'm not sure entirely what and Weiss talked about but they were gone for about an hour and a half.

Let it be known though Weiss being quiet made the day flyby the people who ordered the Beowolf themed cake came and for the rest of the day it was just the typical people who come in to satisfy their sweet tooth.

The day was just about to end and I was packing up I'll my stuff painstaking waiting for the hour hand to strike 5. It almost felt like I was back in school just staring at the clock for class to end.

"Ruby" that voice it could only belong to… oh god she speaks again, turning to face Weiss I tried my best not to look scared and this time it worked.

"Yes Weiss" I said curious to why she called me, don't tell me she's mad that I'm looking at the clock… ok maybe she can be mad at me for that, but I've put everything away cleaned everything up and it's only like 2 minutes before closing time.

"I wanted to tell you something" alright this is new she's actually talking and not yelling at me.

"What is it?" I asked cautiously.

Weiss looked around nervously taking a couple steps closer to me "I wanted to…" She seemed to have thought of the correct word "apologize for what I said to you tod- no…" Ok this is odd Weiss is trying to apologize to me. "Ms. Goodwitch helped me realize some things about myself…" She really seemed to be struggling and I wasn't sure about what I should do. "When things don't go perfectly to the way I want them I… don't react well and I'll admit, I can be a bitch sometimes" Yeah Weiss sometimes… sometimes.

She didn't say anything after that she just stopped I didn't know what to do "Is that all you wanted to say to me?" Hoping she'd either continue or let me go.

"NO!" She exclaimed quickly covering her mouth as her cheeks turned red, after a few moments she regained her composure "No that's not all dol… Ruby" Again she looked very embarrassed having to take a deep breath "Listen what I'm trying to say is that I know I'm difficult to work with I'm sorry for the things I said and I'll try to be nicer in the future" Weiss let it all out without taking a single breath causing her to pant.

I took a moment to take in everything she just said. On one hand this Weiss so I'm not sure if I can trust her, on the other hand she seems like she's telling the truth and feels bad… but this is Weiss I'm talking about.

"Ok Weiss, thank… you for your apology" I said as I began to walk away not entirely believing her.

I heard the sound of heels clacking on the floor as Weiss grabbed my sleeve "Listen Ruby I know you don't believe me but is there anything I can do that will make you?" Weiss asked unable to meet my eyes.

I thought about it for a moment letting out a hum before simply saying "Nope"

The look on Weiss's face was absolutely priceless it almost made me laugh "What do you mean nope!?" Is it really that hard to understand?

Weiss hung her head in shame "So there's nothing I can do to make you believe me?"

Again I took a second before saying "Nope" Weiss let go of me letting out a sigh she looked so devastated almost looked like she might cry so maybe I was a little mean to Weiss but after a week of working with her she deserved it… ok I've tortured her enough "But what you can do Weiss, is prove me wrong"

Weiss looked up at me with what looked to be a sparkle in her eye "What?"

"Prove me wrong come in tomorrow and be nice to me AND not only be nice to Blake but apologize to her like you did to me" I said making sure I didn't forget about Blake if anyone needed an apology from Weiss it was her.

Weiss let out a sniffle but nodded her head intently "I will Ruby"

"That's what I like to hear" I said walking away "See you tomorrow Weiss" I yelled out as I exited the store.

I really hope Weiss does change, because maybe then work could be tolerable with her around.

 **xXx**

Coming back from our shopping trip I expected Cinder to be furious that we took so long which admittedly she was, but this time it wasn't at me (thank god) she was angry with Roman.

As Roman was getting yelled at I noticed to time was just about 5… jeeze we spent all day shopping I didn't know that was possible.

As I was getting ready to leave I felt a tap on my shoulder and was pleasantly surprised to see it was Neo. She looked a little nervous holding a strip of paper in her hand "What is it?" I asked and right after she presented the piece of paper to me. I took it out of her hand and what was on surprised me.

'905-326-5490' was this her number?

"What's this for?" I asked curiously.

Neo looked shocked before she put her fingers to her ear like she was making a call… wait this actually her number!

"How can I call you if you're…?" I found myself unable to finish that sentence.

Neo simply made motions with her thumbs like she was texting someone, I guess texting would work fine but there was one slight problem "I don't have a scroll"

Neo looked frustrated and pulled out her notebook writing her response. 'Just call me then!'

Again there was one simple question that popped into my mind "How can I call you if you-" Neo cut me off by putting a finger on my lip looking a tad annoyed.

After taking her finger of my lip she began to write again 'I'll just use some voice modulator or something don't worry about it' alright I guess that would work.

"Ok… cool so why don't I give you my number?" I asked quickly Neo handed me her notebook and her pen and it took me a second to remember my actual phone number I kept thinking of my old number when I lived with my parents but eventually I was able to remember '344-290-0568' I wrote down after Neo took a look she gave a thumbs up and walked away.

That was really weird she just gave me her number I don't think a girl as ever done that in my entire life, well aside from Pyrrha but I don't really count her, since she only gave it to me so I could call her incase I needed her help after recovering from all those broken bones she gave me in our fight… those were good times.

Whatever that doesn't matter anymore the point is Neo gave me her number which means she liked spending time with me, and in all honesty I like spending time with her too, maybe we could be friends.

All there was to do now was go home. I was afraid that Cinder would need me for something but, thankfully when I asked Cinder if she did need me she said no, so I'm free to go.

 **xXx**

The walk home was nice it was slightly cold with a cool breeze it had a perfect feeling to it. It didn't take long for me to get home and like always I checked my mail unsurprisingly there was nothing in my mail box.

I think today has been pretty great and I don't think anything could possibly make it any better whatsoe- "Hey Jaune" Oh look at that I spoke too soon.

I turned to face Ruby who had a massive smile on her face that I immediately shared with her upon seeing her. "Hey Ruby, how was your day?" I asked without even thinking about it.

"Oh it was fine" She said shrugging my question off "More importantly your suit looks amazing, where did you get it?" Ruby asked feeling the fabric making me chuckle.

"A… colleague of mine purchased it for me" Honestly I have no idea where I got it.

"Really that was nice of them" Ruby said as we began to walk to the staircase.

"Yeah my store is going to expand to men's clothing so they felt the need to train us on men's fashion a bit" I said opening the door for Ruby.

"Really I thought Men's fashion was just suits and ties" Ruby said and she's not entirely wrong.

"While it's not where near as complicated as women's fashion it's not quite that simple" I explained hearing my echo throughout the staircase.

"I never understood fashion" Ruby said making me laugh, she glared at me with the intimidation of a fly.

"This is coming from the girl who dresses like… like a colourful goth?"I couldn't even say that without laughing.

Ruby continued to give me her glare that really just made her look cute and stated "I don't understand fashion, why do you think I wear this" gesturing to herself making me laugh even more.

After I calmed from my fit I found that we were already on the 9th floor "For what it's worth Ruby I think you pull of a… colourful goth very well" thankfully I was able to say this time without laughing.

Ruby's cheeks lit up a smidge "Thanks Jaune" she said as we reached the 10th floor.

We both walked to our room and as I was about to open my door I heard Ruby let out a sigh and it wasn't because she couldn't get her door open. "Something wrong?" I asked which must have surprised her because looked at me wide eyed.

"Oh ugh…" She let out another sigh. "It's just something my co-worker said to me today"

"I have a feeling it was Weiss" I said and Ruby nodded her head.

"She said she was going to be nicer from now on and, I don't totally believe her" Ruby explained

I could understand why she wouldn't from the few things I've been told about Weiss it never sounded like she was the best person to be around. If this was any other day I probably wouldn't of had an answer for her but after today, I do.

"Well Ruby if today has taught me anything it's that people you think are jerks can surprise you every once and a while and be nice" Roman taught me that… never thought I'd say that either.

"You think so?" She asked

"I know so" I said with no hint of doubt in my voice.

Ruby took my words into consideration nodding her head "Your right Jaune people can surprise you" She said opening her door.

Indeed they can Ruby Indeed they can.

 **I don't know how I got this chapter got to be so long, maybe I felt bad for making you guys wait 2 months last time for such a short chapter and wanted to make it up to you with a extra long one that only took a month I don't know.**

 **Anyway if I'm being honest the Ruby section of this chapter was almost cut until I realized that it was too short for its own chapter and wouldn't have worked in another chapter and I promised you guys Weiss dammit! Also it had some similarities with the Jaune half of the chapter so that helped to.**

 **Anyway I hope you've enjoyed, thank you for reading, review if you wish and, have a great day.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I got to say there's nothing like a shot of bourbon after a successful mission. For the past 5 days I've been tracking down some bandits who've been raiding convoys just outside the kingdom. These convoys deliver supplies to villages outside of the kingdom, and for some of them it's the only way they can get the necessary supplies to survive.

After the last convoy was attacked I was able to catch their trail took me a while but I was able to find their hideout, it was too big for me to take out on my own so I called in for some help. Thankfully there were a few huntsmen in the area; we took the camp down in no time.

There's a certain spot in hell reserved for people like these men… right next to where I'll end up.

I'm currently staying at an inn that mostly takes in fellow huntsmen, it has an all inclusive bar and since it's my last night here, I felt the need to take full advantage of that.

Downing what must have been my 12th or maybe 14th shot I couldn't care to count I took a look around. I mostly saw other huntsmen having a good time laughing it up with friends. I remember when I used to have drinking buddies, those were the days when drinking was about having a good time not… forgetting the good times, clearly that's not working right now. I heard a chair break behind me and I knew what that meant, well I got nothing better to do might as well watch the show.

The two idiots didn't fight for long the bartender stopped them real quick; I'm kinda impressed with the old barkeep, but then again to own a place that takes in mostly huntsmen you gotta be able to take them down in case things get out of hand.

As I turned away my eye was caught by a cloaked figure sitting alone it was hard to tell if it was a man or woman but the cloak was a dull red for a second I thought it was Ruby but that thought went as left as soon as it came. I attempted to gulp down the rest of my drink but I was shocked to find out I was out, when the hell did I finish it?

I raised my hand for another but, was stopped when I felt my scroll begin to vibrate, who the hell is calling me at this hour? I checked who it was not really caring who was calling me and if it was anyone else I wouldn't have answered.

"Go for Qrow" Oh god why did I say that, usually I don't start saying stupid shit until my 20th or 23rd shot… wait a second I drank two of my flasks before I came to the bar.

"Is it done?" Oh he's starting by asking me if I got the job done he must not be in a good mood.

"Yeah I took care of it what did you expect me not to be done yet?" He let out a sigh clearly annoyed with me, I didn't really care.

"Honestly I expected you to drag this out as long as possible" I let out a chuckle, he knows me well.

I was about to respond, but I spotted a waitress walking by and was about ask her for another drink, turns out I didn't even need to since she put a bottle on the table called Crow Piss, I gave the waitress a puzzled look "Courtesy of table 6" She said before walking away.

I looked to see which table that was and saw the person in the red cloak was sitting at table 6. Why would this person give me a drink, let alone one called Crow Piss?

"You know Oz it's always a pleasure but there's something I need to do" I said opening the bottle.

"Qrow don't you dare ha-" I hung up on him.

I poured the… drink into my glass and hesitantly drank it. Surprisingly it didn't taste half bad for something called crow piss it was actua- OH GOD WHAT IS THAT TASTE!? I nearly heeled over and vomited, the aftertaste feels like a mix of bile and shit stuck in your throat.

Whoever this person in the red cloak is they just attempted to assassinate me… they must be punished.

Marching over to table 6 I put the bottle on the table "Are you trying to kill me?" with every word my breath smelled of a toxic vapor.

"Wouldn't be the first time I've tried" The figure who by the voice was defiantly a woman said with amusement.

"Wha- what are you talking about?" I asked in confusion.

"You don't remember me do Qrow?" How am I supposed to? If this is some random chick I slept with while I was drunk off my ass, and is here to tell me I have a child I'm gonna be really pissed off. "Well I guess it has been around 19 years so that is to be expected" She said with a simple shrug.

Wait a second 19 years, oh shit I have a 19 year old child! "Ok lady how do you know me?" I asked hoping against hope that this wasn't some chick asking for child support because… I really don't have any money.

She turned to face me just enough so I could see her half smile but was still unable to see her face. "I've known you since the day you were born" She said taking her hood off and the moment her eyes met my own I could feel my skin pale.

Those cold, merciless, empty, dead, eyes stared directly into my soul. I never thought I would have ever seen them again, well unless there was a sword lodged in my lung.

"Surprised to see me Bro?" She asked simply, this is so like Raven, acting as if the last 24 years of our lives hadn't happened.

"Honestly, I thought you were dead" I said trying to regain my composure.

Raven let out a chuckle "I was going to say the same thing to you" she said with a shit eating grin. I wanted to punch her in the face but I knew I couldn't do so, neither of us could. It was smart to meet me in a public place like a bar, if I tried to attack her she could play it off as if I'm in some sort of drunken rage, and the other huntsman around would help her. Then again if she tried to attack me I could do the same.

"What do you want Raven" Just saying her name was like bile coming out of my mouth and it's not because of the crow piss.

Raven took a second before she answered making sure to emphasize her blinks still keeping that same grin the whole time "Can't I catch up with my big brother?" She asked trying to seem innocent and even if I didn't know what kind of monster she really was, it wouldn't work (She just always looks angry) so I'm not even sure why she tried.

"That's if you want to catch up?" She simply nodded in response. I let out a long sigh before bringing the bottle onto the table with a loud thud "I'd rather not so you can keep your crow piss and I'll be on my merry way" Walking away trying not to show my fear.

I heard Raven take a swig of the bottle before saying "Summers daughter looks just like her" I stopped dead in my tracks, how the hell does she know about Ruby? "I almost thought it was Summer until I heard her speak" When did she ever hear Ruby talk? "At least Summer knows how to name her children unlike Tai, Ruby is such a pretty name" She even knows her name, dammit this is bad.

Ok, don't panic she wants a big reaction out of you so just play it cool. I turned around to face Raven and even though I couldn't see her face, I knew how smug it was right now.

"So you know about Ruby, anything else you want to tell me" I said trying to sound like it wasn't important.

"Just that I know Yang is now a fully fledged Huntress" I knew what she meant by that.

"You wouldn't do that to your own daughter, would you?"

Raven turned to face me with a puzzled look "Being related never stopped me from killing somebody before so, WHY would that change now" I don't even know why for a moment I thought that she'd think of Yang any differently to anyone else in the world.

"You still haven't killed me" I said slightly proud of myself.

"The only reason I didn't kill your dumbass was because I wanted you to tell Summer and Tai what I was going to do" Raven said standing up, I tried my hardest to not show any kind of reaction.

"And remind me… what exactly are you going to do?" I asked just to piss her off, which that seemed to work because she let out a sigh and murmured some hurtful slurs.

For a few moments neither of us said anything, we simply stared into each other's eyes I could see no fault in her eyes, she kept her same cold, lifeless, merciless stare she always had. "I'm going to kill you" I didn't even realize I said that until I saw the shock in her eyes for a brief moment. "See yeah around sis" I said walking away to get some well deserved rest.

If I'm being totally honest with myself I don't think I can kill Raven, not because she's my sister, it's simply because I'm not sure if I'm strong enough to beat her. I've gotten a lot weaker over the years; I can only hope Raven has too.

When I get back I have to move out of that apartment, if Raven comes after me I know Ruby would jump in to help. She's so much like her mother, idealistic and stubborn to a fault and I won't let her die because of me.

 **xXx**

 _32 years ago_

Lying on the ground I could feel the cool breeze brushing past me as I lay contempt with being alone. The shade protected me from the scorching sun and the hard trunk of the tree being used as a makeshift pillow that was still better than I used to sleep in. I shut my eyes and basked in how calm thing felt… that is if SOMEONE wasn't kicking me.

I tried to pretend to be asleep; hoping whoever it was would go away. For a minute they kept kicking and I could feel myself approaching my wits end ready to scream my head off at whoever it was who felt the need to ruin my peace and quiet.

"Qrow I know you're not asleep" A soft voice said making all my anger dissipate.

"What do you want?" I asked not even opening my eyes.

"I want to know why the room is locked" She asked making me chuckle "What's so funny?"

"The rooms locked because Tai and Raven are using it for 'recreational' activities" I couldn't contain the smile that crept up on my face just saying that. I opened my eyes to see Summer looking redder than usual, I couldn't help but laugh at her. "There was a sock on the door everybody knows what that means!"

Summer's face went beat red and she gave me what I can only imagine was supposed to be intimidating but she failed miserably so I decided to change to subject before I burst out in a fit of laughter again.

"Any other reason you wanted to talk to me?"

She seemed to calm down "Well after learning why the door is locked… I was thinking we could hang out!" She exclaimed a little more excited than she usually is.

As much as I'd love to spend time with Summer this may be a once in a lifetime opportunity. "Sorry I don't want to miss the show" She gave me a confused look "You see I'm here because this spot is the perfect view" I explained

"For what?" She asked even more confused.

"To see Tai's naked ass get thrown out of our dorm room window" I exclaimed

"Why would you want to see that? Something you're not telling me Qrow?" She asked suggestively and I couldn't help but gag in disgust. Even if I WAS into guys Tai would not be my type.

"No I simply want to take a video and use it to embarrass Tai for the rest of his time spent here" I said pulling out my camera.

"Are you sure that's going to happen?" She asked sounding like she didn't believe me.

"Of course it's going to happen! Tai is a failure at everything he does and my sister has anger issues" I said matter-of-factly.

Summer still didn't look like she believed me looking towards are window then back to me "And that will lead to Tai getting thrown out of our window?" She asked confused.

"Because he's going to screw up and not satisfy my sister, then she's going get angry and want him gone which that fastest way to do that would be to throw him out the window" I explained and she still didn't seem to believe me. I let out a sigh before saying "Trust me it's happened before" That defiantly changed her opinion real quick.

"Really?" She said in shock.

I simply nodded in response, that poor guy, if he didn't have aura Raven would be in a whole mess of trouble and by extension I would to, because there is no way Raven wouldn't go down without taking me with her.

After a brief silence I closed my eyes again and smelled the air it was crisp, clean and… roses. It didn't a genius to figure that one out; Summer had decided to sit down next to me "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well I always say the team needs to spend more time together so, I'd kinda be a hypocrite if I left you now" She explained and while she does say that quite often it's directed at one person specifically.

"True enough" I simply let it slide I could tell she just wanted someone to kill some time with and I was the best choice right now.

We sat in a silence and in all honestly I didn't mind that at all. Summer is great girl and all but sometimes she can be a bit too much, then again I can't really blame her if I was in her shoes I'd try my hardest to bring this team together.

I shot a quick glance at her to see she was playing with the grass, I don't think I've ever seen someone so bored they started to play with grass, unless it was a child. Then again that's what I like about her she's like a child and just does whatever she wants with no shame. This is the same girl who made snow forts on the day first day of snowfall, and danced in the rain as if no one else was watching (we all were), hell there was even that time she proudly proclaimed that she won't drink beer and that she'll only drink milk back when I first took her to a bar.

"You really think Tai will get thrown out of the window?" She asked already knowing the answer but probably just did to start up a conversation.

"Of course, you know how Raven is; she'll throw away anything that she deems worthless" I couldn't but laugh a bit because it really is true, but when I looked over to Summer I stopped laughing.

She just looked so sad and pathetic, I knew exactly why, she's been trying to make Raven her friend for over a year now, and it's hard not to see why, their partners after all. Anyone would want to be friends with their partner… or know anything about them, but that's the hardest part about living with Raven it's like you don't. I mean she's my sister and I'll only see her when we wake up, in combat class, and then right before bed. I can imagine it's worse for Summer since I can at least get her to talk to me when I need her, but when Summer tries Raven will really only say two words 'piss off'. I've tried to get the two of them to talk together but it never works, Raven will just find any way to leave.

Still trying to figure out what Tai did to get on her good side though, but I do have a few theories, most of them involve Tai going… "Why is she like that?" Summer asked barely above a whisper.

"Raven?" I asked for confirmation and she nodded "Well she's always been like that. She lives in a very black and white world your either useless or you're not" I explained like I had to many others before.

Summer took it and thought for moment before coming to the conclusion I knew was coming "She thinks I'm useless" the look on her face alone would make most people feel sympathy and I was no different.

"Yeah she does" Summer hung her head in shame, oh for god sakes why did I say that? You idiot you're supposed to cheer her up not make her feel worse "But that doesn't make it true" that defiantly made her feel a bit better she doesn't look quite as pathetic as before "And if you ask me I think you're one of the best second years this school has" That finally brought a smile to her face and I couldn't help but smile back she just has an infectious smile.

"You really think that?" She asked and in that moment she gave me the widest eyes I've ever seen, how could I lie to that?

"Of course I do, I've never seen a more dedicated student in my life, and you'd do anything to help someone in need no matter the risk to yourself" I didn't want to mention that she's way too idealistic and stubborn to see the world as it really is but I'm trying cheer her up, and her it defiantly worked she seems to be a much better mood.

"Thanks Qrow" She said giving me a hug that, while I wasn't expecting I didn't mind in the slightest "Sometimes I forget that you're nothing like your sister" She said pulling away which I instantly missed.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"You act like you don't care but you really do" She said and while I wanted to argue her on that, there was no point in trying since she wouldn't have believe me if I tried. I didn't say anything which I regretted, the moment that smug smirk came upon her face; she then simply crossed her arms knowing that she was right.

She'd never get me to admit that out loud but whatever if it makes her happy I could care less, it's not like this changes anything.

Again we sat in silence only difference was that Summer gave me an occasional glance, and I could see that smirk on her face.

Checking my scroll I saw that it's been about 8 minutes and Tai still hadn't been flung out from the window, honestly I'm starting to think that he actually succeeded which I thought was impossible but then again our job is making the imp- as if on cue, the sounds of glass shattering came right from our window as the figure of a naked man was sent flying from the room.

I saw Summer's jaw hit the ground as I started to laugh my fucking ass off. I tried my hardest to get a picture of him falling but I didn't have the time.

He hit the ground with a loud thud ass side up which I was quite thankful for as much as I want to embarrass him no one needs to see that caterpillar of his. There was already a crowd that gathered around him some were concerned, while others were sniggering, and I just sat back and enjoyed the show.

Summer on the other hand decided to ruin it by giving him her cloak to cover him up which he did need and while I didn't get a photo to remember this day I don't think I'll ever forget it.

 **Sorry for the delay I want to get one chapter out per month and with school over you'd think that would be easy but nope.**

 **This actually was supposed to be 2 separate chapters but I was like their too short, and after the last time I released a chapter a week after I already made one I wasn't too happy with what happened (More people read the later chapter even though I thought it wasn't as good) so I just said fuck it and made it one chapter, so if you felt it was awkward that's why I did it.**

 **Also has anyone else just been waiting for a scene with team STRQ all together back in their hay day? Even if was just 30 seconds I'd be so happy and you don't even need to have Summer talk just show us a flashback already roosterteeth I've been waiting for nearly 3 years.**

 **Oh and for anyone wondering how old Qrow, Raven, and Tai are they're all 50 years old just thought I'd let you know since we did go 32 years into the past and I think some of you would be wondering what their age is.**

 **Anyway I hope you've enjoyed, thank you for reading, review if you wish and, have a great day.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 **Sorry for taking so long I had random pains in my foot which turned out to be nothing else than flat feet so I have to wear those thing you put in your shoes now, and then I got a really bad headache that wouldn't go away for like a week but it also turned out to be nothing big anyway, but enough of that, enjoy the chapter.**

It really pains me to admit this but, I've spent all night thinking about what Roman told me 'Any idiot can spot a bad outfit. But it takes a master to know what looks good on someone as an individual that truly tells the world who they are simply by the clothes they wear' He really was telling the truth and, while I like to think I'm good at doing that with woman's clothing, I haven't got the slightest clue how to do that with men's.

When this expansion of the business goes through, I'm going to need to know what looks good on a man and like Roman said that starts with myself. While that suit I got from when I went shopping with him does look good and from what Roman and Neo's reactions they seemed to like it as well.

Only problem was I didn't pick it out for myself, I'm going to need to find something on my own that looks good on me.

As dumb as this sounds and, it's probably entirely unnecessary I really don't have anything better to do. It will be a good way to kill some time maybe learn something useful to my job.

Speaking of my job I better get going I don't want to be late.

Walking out of my apartment I noticed the door to the stairwell was just closing, which can only mean one thing at this hour. Instinctively I rushed forward and spotted Ruby as she was about to reach the 9th floor.

She heard must have heard me because she had stopped and was looking back waiting for me. "Sounds like you were in a rush" She said as I stopped beside her.

"Yeah I wanted to talk to you" I said without actually having any idea of what I wanted to talk to her about.

"Really what did you want to talk about?" She asked and I just now noticed the container full of cookies she was holding.

"Why do you have a container full of cookies?" I asked because I had no idea what else to say.

"Oh these" she said as we began to walk down the stairs "Well Ms. Goodwitch allows us to bring in our own product every couple of weeks and sell them to the customers" Ruby explained.

"Oh that sounds nice" Honestly I can't think of another business that does something like that, well there probably is but I don't know of it.

"Whoever's product sells the most that day will have it added to the menu for the next two weeks" Ruby further explained sounding pretty excited. "If your product get's chosen you get bonus for the next two weeks" She said sounding not as excited. "And then the process starts again" I could hear her excitement deflate from just saying that.

"Well, it's not the worst idea" I said with Ruby simply nodded in agreement.

I could tell Ruby's excitement had completely died from my statement as we walked down all the way to the 1st floor in silence.

As we were about to reach the lobby of the blue Ruby asked me a question "You want to try one?" I turned to her to see she had already opened the container, and well I've never been one to turn down free food.

I took one of her cookies saying 'thank you' and after a moment of inspecting it, I took a bite. Nervously she asked "So what do you think?" What do I think? Honestly this is the most delicious cookie I've ever had, it had a perfect blend of strawberry, chocolate and something else that I wasn't quite sure what it was but whatever it is it's amazing.

I moaned with pleasure from the taste and I could see Ruby's smile grow. I was hardly able to contain myself as I devoured the rest of the delicious treat and between bites I was barely able to blurt out "IT's… amazing!"

"Really!?" She asked somehow surprised at how good they were.

"Best cookies I've ever had, bar none" As much I don't want to admit it but that cookie was a lot better than the ones my mom made.

"T-thanks that means a lot" She said with a slight tinge of red on her cheeks. "It was my mother's recipe" Well then that explains her love for strawberries and chocolate.

As we walked through the lobby I found myself looking towards the container every two seconds, Jaune contain yourself I mean it's not like you can just ask her for another one right… well it wouldn't hurt to try "I know this is going to sound a bit greedy but… can I have another?" I begged with Ruby giving me a concerned look.

"You sound almost as addicted to these as I used to be" Ruby said as we reached the exit.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked unsure of how someone could be addicted to cookies

Ruby let out a chuckle shaking her head she then looked at me from the corner of her eye "let's just say there was a reason my dad called me the 'cookie monster'" She said before walking away.

Alright I have got to hear the story behind that, but first I better get moving before I'm late for work. As I began walking I quickly realized something, I didn't get a second cookie.

 **xXx**

So far today my cookies have been selling alright in fact they're selling better than Blake's pies, but they haven't been selling as well as Weiss's cupcakes. Which is fine, I didn't expect to beat Weiss when it came to this, since she's the one at the counter so of course she'd try to get people to try her thing over ours.

Speaking of Weiss she has actually been keeping to her word and has been acting a lot nicer than she normally does, their haven't been any fights and I've seen that she's been holding back her temper. The only thing left for her to do is to apologize to Blake, which I have seen her try to do but Blake doesn't seem to want to speak to her at all.

Maybe I should give her some help with that one; I mean I can't blame her if Blake actively tries to avoid Weiss like the plague.

"It's nice when you and Weiss don't get into any fights" I said hoping to get some kind of conversation started with Blake.

"It's just a matter of time before she finds something to yell at me about" Blake said matter-of-factly.

"Amazingly she didn't when you said that the cupcakes she made were the same size as her chest" I said hoping to remind Blake of how Weiss was able to restrain herself.

"Yeah I was expecting an earful after that one" Blake said crossing her arms "Something's been up with her today, she been acting odd" Figure it out Blake I know you can do it "It's almost like she's trying to…" Be nicer come on it's on the tip of your tongue "pretend to be nice so we let our guard down" … wait what?

She has to be joking right? There is no way anyone can think like that right? I mean she really thinks Weiss is like that? Alright looks like I'm going to have to get things strait.

"Blake that is so very wrong" I said still shocked at what Blake just said.

"Well why else would she start acting nicer?" Blake asked like I was the crazy one here.

I let out a sigh and told Blake the whole story of Goodwitch coming in to talk to Weiss; Weiss's apologizing to me and her promise to be nicer. Blake didn't seem to believe me and I don't why she didn't, but maybe she just can't accept Weiss being nice unless she saw it with her own eyes… that's it!

"Listen Ruby she could easily be lying to y-"

"NO she isn't and I know to prove it" I said cutting Blake off.

"Oh really and how can you do that?" Blake questioned.

"Listen she's been trying to apologize to you ALL day, but you haven't been giving her a chance" I exclaimed staring down Blake hoping against hope she'd believe me.

"Really?" She asked not sounding convinced.

"Yes! Just call her back here, apologize to her about that comment you made about her cupcakes, and then I know she'll apologize to you back" I said practically begging her.

"… Fine I'll give it a try" She said walking out of the kitchen "But you better be right about this"

About a minute later she came back with Weiss in tow "Ruby can you watch the front counter this might take a while" Blake said with Weiss looking confused.

I happily obliged and stood at the front counter hoping to god no one came to buy anything while I'm here.

A minute or two when I heard the door ring indicating someone had entered and I just hope they're here for a pickup. I looked and to my surprise it was Jaune… what the heck is he doing here?

"Hey Ruby" He said giving me a small wave which I was quick to return.

"What are you doing here?" I asked curiously I mean did he just come here to see me but why he do that?

"Well I told you I wanted another one of your delicious cookies so here I am" He explained and I can't believe I didn't expect him to do this.

"You know you have to pay right?" I said making sure he knows he won't get one for free just cause were friends and I know he'd try that knowing how cheap Jaune is.

"Yeah I know I won't get this one for free" Jaune said defending himself.

"Alright how many do you want?" I asked.

"I'll take half a dozen"

"That's a bit more than I remember you asking for before, maybe I should call the addiction clinic" I said teasingly.

"They're not all for me when I said where I was going my co-workers each wanted one" His co-workers, wait a sec that includes… that guy.

"You didn't tell them I worked here right?" I asked nervously.

"Why would that matter?" He asked confused.

"Because I don't want that guy who works the cash registrar to come here" I explained.

"Oh right I almost forgot about that" Well I didn't, that guy was such a creep I don't know how Jaune puts up with him. "Good thing I didn't I wouldn't want you arrested for attempted murder" He said smiling.

"Jaune I wouldn't hurt him" He gave me questioning look "…Unless he got physical" I explained while I got the cookies he ordered. I put them into a bag and told him it would 4 lien, which he happily payed for.

He took the bag and waved goodbye saying "See you around Rubes" Which was odd because the only other person to call me that is Yang. It's not like it sounded weird when he said it, it was just unexpected.

Another minute went by before Weiss came back with a slight smile on her face; it looks like things went well between them. She gave me a quick "thank you".

As I walked by her I nudged her side and said "Great job Weiss you proved me wrong"

Weiss gave me a confused look asking "How did you know…" She seemed to figure it out letting out a sigh "I should have known that you had something to do with this".

I walked back into the kitchen to see that Blake also had small smile on her face that disappeared the moment she saw me. "So how'd things go?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"It went better than I expected" Blake said shrugging, and by that she actually means 'I was wrong and you were right Ruby'.

"So she apologized?" I asked leaning on the counter.

"Yup just you said she would" Blake said sounding a little disappointed which in this case I'm glad she is.

"So I guess that would that I was…" I said hoping Blake would finish my sentence, which she didn't.

"What are you trying to say?" Blake asked confused, does she really not know what I'm trying to do?

"I'm trying to say that I was blank about Weiss" I said nudging Blake hoping she would get the hint.

It took a second but Blake seemed to finally get what I was trying to do and she began to laugh "Ruby are you trying to me to admit that you were right about Weiss?" aha she walked into my trap!

"Don't have to try, when you just said it" I said proudly.

Blake seemed to want to argue but gave up before saying anything and just sighed "Walked right into that one"

"You're darn right you did" I said gloatingly.

Blake just gave me a smile and said "Thanks Ruby I never would have given her chance without you"

"That's all I wanted" I said before returning to work, which unfortunately for me was to clean the bathroom.

 **xXx**

Well when the day was over my cookies didn't sell the most, but it was very close! After Weiss tallied up how much each of our products made I was only six lien behind Weiss.

Right before we left I told her 'next time Weiss, I won't go so easy on you!' she simply rolled her eyes at my statement, but I saw the fear in those eyes.

Blake also seemed to be more enthused to compete next time after hearing she only sold one piece of her pie, which didn't surprise me at all, I could tell she didn't really try.

So overall I'd call today a success Blake is giving Weiss a chance, and if things keep up like this, I don't think I'll dread every day I have to work with Weiss. Honestly I believe I just said that.

As I returned home I checked my mail and found nothing like usual. I know Yang is going to send me a letter eventually, but then again she has proven not be the most reliable when it comes to keeping her promises to visit.

After walking up all ten floors of my apartment I arrived at my room and the lock didn't work correctly… I should really get that fixed soon.

I was about to get dinner started when I saw that had gotten a message on my scroll, maybe Yang called me.

I started the message and was surprised when I heard the voice of my dad. "Hey Ruby I was just calling to let you know that those parts for Crescent Rose finally came in" FINALLY I have been waiting months for those "So I was just going to stop by tomorrow and drop the parts of at your place" He's coming HERE!

I can't let that happen, if he saw this place he would… do what he always does and freak out. Don't get me wrong I love my dad with my heart but, he's so overprotective of me. The moment he saw this place he would take me home because it's 'too dangerous' here. I mean it's not like this place is full of murderers and rapist or anything.

There is no way in hell I am allowing him to come here but what can I do? There has got to be a way to stop him from coming here.

After a moment of thought I came up with the best idea ever! I picked up my scroll and dialed my home… well my old home.

A few rings went by before he picked it up "Hello?" He asked sounding tired.

"Hey dad" I said nervously because this is the first time I've called him since I moved out.

"Oh hey pumpkin!" He said suddenly sounding full of life, he always tries to act as energetic around me as possible, so I don't think he's getting old. "So you got my message?"

"Yeah I did… and I was wondering if I could to you to pick up the parts instead" Some might call my plan stupid but it's my only way of stopping him from coming here.

"Oh…" What the heck does he mean by 'oh'? "I wanted to see your apartment" Oh crap if he actually wants to see this place.

"There's not much to see here besides… I kinda want to come home for a day" I said embarrassed to admit that but it's true ever since I got here I've been looking for an excuse to come home.

"Ruby you've only gone for 2 weeks" He said laughing.

"Yeah but it's felt like two years" I said flopping onto my bed.

"Aren't I the one that's supposed to be saying that?" He asked teasingly and yes he's right I did expect him to say something like that after I moved out.

"Yeah but-"

"Of course you can come home Ruby" Wait, it was that easy?

"Really?" I asked shocked

"Why would I not want my little girl to come home?" He asked in a soothing manner than clamed be down instantly. "So when are you coming?"

"I was thinking Saturday" I could come after work it would be perfect.

"And what time?" He was probably writing this all down on the calendar on the fridge.

"… sometime after 5" I said awkwardly "I don't know how long the trip will be without a car"

"Oh… alright"

After that we just stayed on the line not saying anything I was ready to just say goodbye but Dad asked me a question I wasn't expecting. "Are you going to be staying the night?"

Do I want to stay the night, of course I want to stay the night and sleep in my nice comfy bed. "Yeah I think I will" I said trying to hide my excitement.

"Alright then I'll see you then" He said but before I said goodbye I wanted to say one more thing to him while I knew I didn't have to say this I really wanted to.

"Dad there's something I need to tell you" I said nervously

"What is it?" He asked concerned.

Before I had the chance to tell him I froze, I don't know why I did it's not that hard to say these 3 words. I took a deep breath and just blurred it out "I've missed you"

I could hear him let out a sigh of relief before saying "I missed you too" Well of course he would miss me I always knew he wouldn't be able to handle life without me… I just didn't expect it to be so hard for me.

"Alright I'll see you then, bye dad"

"Goodnight sweetie" I don't why him saying that made me tear up but it did. He hung up a moment later leaving me to stare at the ceiling… I can't believe how happy I am to go home.

I've only been gone for 2 weeks and I spent my entire life living in that house, I never expected to be so happy to go back.

In fact I was so happy I almost forgot the whole reason I was going there in the first place.

 **I don't have much to say other than there was supposed to be more stuff through Jaune's perceptive this chapter but it was cut because I hated it.**

 **Anyway I hope you've enjoyed, thank you for reading, review if you wish and, have a great day.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 **Sorry this took so long and I'm also sorry it's a short chapter.**

I really can't believe it I get to go home in 2 days. I mean honestly it's really not that big a deal but, I've been nearly bursting with excitement since I made the plans with my dad.

But also I couldn't help but wonder if it was pathetic of me to go back home so soon , I mean sure, I have been feeling quite homesick but I didn't think I'd want to return home so soon.

From the moment I finished college, I was working my butt off to get enough money to live in an apartment in vale. Now that I'm finally here with a… decent job and a… apartment I take the first chance to go home in a heartbeat.

I wondered if other people were like this, so I decided to ask Weiss and Blake how they felt about going home after moving out. Blake seemed to dodge the question not really giving me any kind of an answer, which if she doesn't want to talk about it that's fine. Weiss on the other hand told me 'I never wanted to go home again'; I decided not to ask her why.

So that only leaves me with Jaune to ask, and I don't know why I'm so nervous to ask him. He said that he knows what it's like to feel homesick and said that if I wanted to talk about it that I can talk to him about so… why am I so nervous?

I mean for crying out loud, I've been standing outside his door for like 5 minutes!

Maybe I should just leave, if I haven't knocked on his door by now I don't think I ever will. I couldn't help but let out a sigh drooping my head down, because I really am pathetic if I can't even knock on my friend's door to talk about something like this.

It took me a moment to realize that I my head was resting on his door and I probably made a pretty big thud when I smashed into it.

Going into full panic mode I quickly weighed out my options I could either run back to my room, run to the stairwell or just stay here and see if he comes to the door. What should I do, if I leave I'm just a coward but, if I stay I'm not sure if I can even muster up a sentence, what do I do what do I do?

I think I should just run because then I'll save myself the embarrassme- before I had the chance I heard the door opening and I completely forgot I was still leaning my head on that same door.

The moment the door opened I fell; I even didn't try to stop myself, I was so amazed at how stupid I was that I completely froze.

I landed somewhere on Jaune's stomach and if it weren't for that I would have smashed my face on his floor. He quickly put his hands on my shoulders to help hold me steady but other than that he didn't say anything aside from a gasp.

Jaune was probably so stunned that he wasn't able to muster up any words and I can't really blame him. If our roles were reversed, I wouldn't know what to say either.

A minute or 2 went by and neither of us had moved an inch, and I knew I was going to have to be the one to break the silence. With all my courage I was able to muster up 2 simple words "H-hey J-jaune".

"H-hey Ruby" Jaune said back clearly just uncomfortable as I was.

Honestly I have no idea what to do next, how do I improve this current situation, how do I explain how this happened without sounding like an idiot?

Do I just say 'Hey sorry I wanted to talk to you about going back home, but gave up and then leaned on your door, making it sound like a knock, then you surprised me by opening the door so I had no time to stop myself from falling into you'. Even if he did believe me, just saying that sounded so dumb so I'd probably look like more of an idiot than I already do.

"Soooooo…" Jaune started and thank god he did because I wasn't sure I would have been able to. "Do you need any help standing up?" He asked making me realize that I still haven't even gotten off him.

"…Yes" I said sheepishly. Jaune slowly raised me to the point, where I was standing up strait and I couldn't even look him in the eye. Alright now what do I do? I have to think of some kind of an excuse, come one Ruby I know you can do it.

"Sooooo… I'm gonna guess you had a long day and were feeling quite tired" Jaune said making an excuse for me which I'm not sure he even believed himself but it's better than the truth.

"Yeah I guess… I kinda dozed off on your door for a second" I said trying my best to not die of embarrassment.

"Makes sense, I've done it myself" I'm not entirely sure I believe him, but if it moves us past this point I'm all for it. "So anyway what's up Ruby?" While it was weird that he seemed to have no reaction to me falling on him, this does give me a chance to talk to him about going home.

"Well, I'm going to visit my dad this Saturday" I said, taking my only chance to talk to him about this, because if I don't do it now I never will.

"Really? That sounds like fun" Jaune said leaning on his door seeming to not want the conversation to keep going, which I don't blame after what just happened.

"Yeah and I was meaning to talk you about it" I could tell that got his attention since he perked up a little bit.

"Is that so?" He asked with a slight smile, and any thoughts of him believing the lie he up for me were gone.

"Yup, I wanted to ask you yesterday, but I didn't feel like bothering you at the time" I nervously said quickly coming up with so kind of an excuse.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Jaune asked leaning forward.

"Ok…" I took a deep breath "My dad called and he wanted to visit me but I didn't want him to"

Jaune nodded showing he understood "Makes sense, I didn't want my parents visiting me here"

"So to stop that from happening, I suggested that I come home…" I said unsure of how I could say 'is it pathetic of me to do that?'.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?" Jaune asked confused.

"NO!" I exclaimed and quickly covered my mouth and I could feel my cheek light up. Deep breath Ruby, just take a deep breath. "I wanted to ask…" god how do I say this? "Is it weird of me to do that?" WHAT!? Weird that's the best you could think of? That it's weird! I'm such an idiot.

"I don't think it's weird" Jaune said and I could tell he meant the truth but that not what I wanted to ask! "In fact…" Wait what is he gonna say "I kinda, felt the same way when I made my first visit back home" Jaune said with a fond smile on his face "In fact… I remember not wanting to go back home, because I was afraid my parents, would think I couldn't tough it out on my own"

Wait a second he felt the exact same way? He knows what I'm going through… thank god. "That's weird" I said with a smile creeping up on my face. Jaune gave me a confused and before he had a chance to speak I said "because I feel the same way" after a moment we both broke into a fit of laughter, but once we calmed down I couldn't help, but still have some feeling worry inside of me. That maybe my dad will think I can't live on my own.

Jaune must have caught this because he asked me a simple question "You said you were going Saturday right?" I simply nodded in response "That means, that once you visit your dad, you've been living here for 3 weeks" I was interested to see where he was going with this. "Want to know how long I lasted before visiting home?" I simply nodded and Jaune sniggered before speaking up again "2 and a half weeks" He said with the biggest most infectious smile I've ever seen him have.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah… Really" He sounded a bit ashamed to admit that "And before you even ask this question because I know it's coming" Where's he going with this? "My parents didn't think I was pathetic for coming home so early, they could tell I was just feeling homesick" You know that question didn't cross my mind but it's good to know.

After hearing what Jaune had to say, I did feel a lot better and I also realized how dumb I was being for over thinking this visit to home. "Thanks a lot Jaune" I said gratefully. I mean after my chats with Weiss and Blake it was good to know I wasn't alone in thinking like this.

"Anytime Rubes" Again he called me Rubes and just like before it doesn't sound weird when he says it. "Oh and one last thing" He said as I was about to walk away. "Are you… gonna be gone on Sunday?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be staying the night since it's takes a long time to get to his house" I answered quickly.

"Oh… ok" he seemed disappointed but why...? Oh right I promised him we'd hang out this Sunday. I forgot in all my excitement, and worry about going home.

I mean I have to go home, but I also want to hang out with Jaune… oh I have stupid idea. "You want to come with me?" I asked Jaune which of surprised him since he looked baffled.

"What?" He asked looking at me like I had two heads.

"Do you want to come with me" I said again.

"Ok first of all are you sure your dad would allow that?" Wait is he actually considering it? To be honest I didn't expect him to.

"Yeah my dad always encouraged me to bring friends over" That was only because they never did, which wasn't entirely my fault we live in a cabin in the woods, people usually don't want to walk that far.

"Alright but are you sure you want me to come?" Why would he ask a question like that? Of course I want you to come, dumby that's why I asked you in the first place!

"Of course I do Jaune you're my friend after all" Ugh… I can't believe I just said that.

After a moment of thought and me giving him a pleading look Jaune shrugged his shoulders and said "Well if you insist" I tried my best not exclaim 'YES!'.

"Alright then after work on Saturday we'll meet up and be on our way" I said proudly.

"You know how to get there right?" Jaune asked and I might have been offended… if I actually knew how to get home. I know what I'm doing for the next couple of hours.

"Of course I do" I lied through the skin of my teeth and once again I'm not sure Jaune believed me but whatever.

"Alright then, have a good night Ruby" Jaune said as he grabbed his doorknob.

"You too Jaune" I said walking away hearing his door close behind me, now all I gotta do is figure out the fastest way home and how much it will cost.

 **xXx**

I honestly can't believe Ruby invited me to go back home with her. I mean it's an odd thing to do, but then again I've seen weirder.

Also I may have lied to her about how long it took for me to go back home I lasted about 2 months and the only reason I came home was because it was it was Janet's birthday. But I wasn't lying that I felt if I went home too early my parents, more specifically my dad, would think I'm pathetic.

Maybe that's why I agreed to go with her because with how nervous she was, she might need some kind of moral support. I'd be lying to myself if that was the only reason I agreed to go with her but it's defiantly the biggest reason why I did.

 **I don't why it was so hard to right this chapter maybe it has to do with the fact that I'm constantly thinking of the next chapter and how much fun that will be to do.**

 **Also it might have to do with the fact that I'm working with children for most of my day now and they are fucking exhausting but I'd be lying if I said that I didn't enjoy it... most of the time.**

 **Anyway thank you for reading, I hope you've enjoyed, review if you wish and have a great day.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 **So this is weird isn't it? Me releasing two chapters in one month, I haven't done this since the first month I started writing this story and that was over a year and half ago so enjoy this chapter.**

Work has been unbearably slow today with no Roman to take me on long shopping trips and also Cinder not asking me to do anything today it's been quite dull. Not to say that I enjoy either of those things, but when you get used to your boss asking you to do things that are clearly not in my job description, it's pretty boring. Then again boring his good, boring means I'm not doing anything illegal.

Today might also have been feeling slow because I'm going with Ruby to her dad's house. While I still find it odd she asked me to go, I can't help but feel a little excited. First of all this is the first time I've ever gone out of Vale in 3 years, Ruby said that her father lived in patch which is a considerable distance away, but she said she had a plan to get there, so I trust her on that. Second, and I'm a bit embarrassed to admit this but, when we agreed to hang out this Sunday I was actually looking forward to it, so when I heard she would be gone on Sunday, I took any chance I could to spend time with her. Third, I'm actually interested to see what Ruby's father is like.

Maybe I showed a slight bit of that excitement, because when I saw Mercury he had a look that told me exactly what he was thinking 'Jaune's smiling… wonder what that's about'. Before I knew it he waved me over and I knew it would be easier just to deal with him now rather than later.

"What are you so damn happy about?" He asked and knowing him, he probably thought it had something to do with Ruby because of the times she came to the store. While that is the truth, there is no way in hell I'm telling him that.

"I'm just happy to have the day off tomorrow" I said using the obvious excuse.

Mercury didn't seem to except that as he gave me a smirk "Nah this is something else" He said probably just trying to piss me off.

"What other reason would I have?" I asked and immediately regretted doing it as Mercury smirk turned into a grin… he better not say what he's about to.

"Something to do with the girl in the red hood" Goddamn it!

"How many times do I have to tell you she's just my neighbor" I said trying my best not to sound annoyed.

"Really, cause every time she comes here she only talks to you" He pointed out.

"Maybe because I don't creep her out like you do" I said small cocky smile.

Mercury simply let out a chuckle before saying "Touché Jaune"

I saw that customer seemed to be having a hard time picking out an outfit and used it as my escape. Just a few more hours and I'm done here.

 **xXx**

To my surprise the rest of work went by like nothing, and I was out the door even quicker than usual. Even though Ruby and I meet up while walking back to our apartment I just don't want to make her wait any longer than she has to.

When I got back to the apartment Ruby was nowhere in sight so I rushed up the stairs as fast as I could quickly reaching the tenth floor.

I saw that Ruby was already there waiting outside her door, as soon as I opened the door she gave me a warm smile and waved. "You ready to go?" I asked which she nodded in response "Alright just give me a moment to change out of my uniform and I'll be right out" I said unlocking my door.

"Yeah it would be pretty weird for you to show up in a suit" Ruby said amusedly and I couldn't help but snicker at that.

As I opened to door a thought crossed my mind "What's the weather like in Patch?"

Ruby took a moment to think before saying "A bit colder than here" which basically meant to dress like I would normally.

I did take a little amount of time to think about what I was going to wear, even though I'm just Ruby's friend I still want to look presentable in front of her father. I quickly settled on a plain dark green button up jacket with a black undershirt and blue jeans, while I wouldn't call this best thing to wear I don't really have anything better that isn't a suit.

I exited my room and I tried to lock my door so fast I dropped my keys, which Ruby seemed to notice "You don't have to rush too much Jaune, we got plenty of time" She said assuredly.

"I just didn't want to make you late" I said as I locked my door.

"Oh its fine, the worst you could've done is made us have to wait a little bit longer for our bus" She said like it was no big deal and I guess it really wasn't.

"Speaking of buses" I said as we entered the staircase "How exactly are we going to get to your fathers place?"

"Well first we're going to take a bus to the pier" She explained with me nodding to show I understood "Then we're going to ride the ferry to patch" Oh crap I didn't even consider we'd take a boat to Patch, I really hope my motion sickness doesn't act up. "Next we're gonna take another bus to my home town of Tract, and then we'll be walking to for the rest of it" well at least I was right about her having a plan to get there.

"So how long will that take us?" I asked as we reached the first floor.

Ruby took a second to think before saying "About 3-4 hours"

"So will be getting their around 8" I said with Ruby nodding "That's pretty late"

"Yeah that's the whole reason why I I'm staying the night" Ruby said as we walked out of the apartment.

 **xXx**

The bus ride to the pier was quite uneventful other than some guy who was clearly drunk, who fell on me when he tried to get off the bus. Then again I've come to expect that when it comes to riding the bus in Vale, Ruby clearly wasn't though and I could tell how uncomfortable she was the entire ride.

Right now we're standing in line for the ferry to Patch; I still haven't even mentioned to Ruby that I'm probably going to throw up at some point during the ride. I still don't know why I only throw up on boats and airships but if I'm in a car I feel nothing.

We were only behind one person I thought this would be the perfect time to mention to Ruby about my motion sickness. "Hey Ruby, listen before we get on the boat theirs… something I have to warn you about" I said trying my best to hide my embarrassment.

Ruby looked up at me with a worried expression "What is it?" She asked probably thinking its way worse than what it actually is.

"I just wanted to tell you that I…" the words were unable to come out of my mouth, I mean really how hard is it to say 'I get motion sickness on boats' but for some reason I was unable to say the words.

"You what?" She asked confused, before I had a chance to answer the people ahead of us were done which caught Ruby's attention 'Never mind' I mumbled to myself, she's gonna find out one way or another.

Ruby handed me my ticket and seemed to forget all about the warning I tried to give her. We seemed too arrived just before ferry left so that was good timing.

As we began to board, I noticed that the boat was actually quite large; every other boat I've ever been on was pretty small, maybe with one being this big I can survive this boat ride without throwing anything up. Not to mention it has been quite a long time since I even got motion sick. Honestly I'm finding it hard just to remember the last time I even-

 _When you and Pyrrha rode the bullhead home after you guys…_

Ok! First of all that was on an airship and secondly… I don't want to talk about that.

 _You mean how you barfed on Pyr-_

WHAT DID I JUST SAY!

 _It took about a week for you to get her to talk to you again._

Listen this time is going to be different.

 _Is it really?_

Yes because THIS time I'm going to make it through the whole ride without puking.

 _You're going last 10 minutes at the most._

Hey listen I got this.

 **xXx**

I DO NOT GOT THIS! Even thought this boat was actually pretty big I could feel every wave that hit the boat, I could feel every slight change in the position I was standing on as the boat swayed just a tiny bit, it would make my stomach would churn, and I would upchuck a tiny bit but thankfully I was just able to hold it back and swallow it.

Ruby kept shooting me glances that ranged from confused to concerned. I don't blame her in the slightest bit I was probably turning green by this point.

Honestly I'm amazed I've made it this far really, I mean how long have I been on this boat? I looked at my watch and saw that it had been… 6 minutes since I got on the boat.

Are you serious it's only been 6 minutes!? "How long is this boat ride!?" I wouldn't have realized I yelled that out if it wasn't for Ruby jumping up when I did.

"Ugh… about 20 minutes" Oh god 20 minutes! I can barley even last a quarter of that time how am I going to last any longer? I need to find something to distract me.

Looking over the horizon I saw an island and wondered for a second if anyone lived on the island. It looked so peaceful, so isolated from the rest of the world; gently swaying in the distance almost like a wave was hitting it causing it to… THIS ISN'T HELPING AT ALL!

Looking to my side I saw that Ruby was looking out at the horizon as well, why didn't I think of that talking to her would be a good distraction? "You know, I've been to Patch" I said trying my best not to spew anything out.

"Really?" Ruby looked at me surprised

"Yeah, it's a place I always asked to go to when my family was discussing where to go on vacation, but no one else ever did" I said feeling my stomach easing up a little.

"How come they never wanted to go?" She asked curiously.

There were many reasons my family didn't want to go to Patch, most of my sisters said that 'it's boring there' or 'there are better places to go' and I almost told Ruby that but I felt saying that might be a bit insulting to Ruby's home. So I decided to go with the main reason we never went to Patch.

"It was mostly my dad who didn't want to go" I said honestly.

"Why would your dad not want to go to Patch?"

"Well you know the history of Patch right?" I mean there is no way she wouldn't since she grew up here.

"Yeah I know all about it" Ruby confirmed.

"So then you know that the only reason that people started living on Patch, was out of fear of over populating Vale" Ruby simply nodded in response. "And you know that it took over 2 years eradicating the Grimm from the island"

"Of course I know all of this my-"

"My dad fought in that war" I said interrupting Ruby who upon hearing that looked to be shocked and also a bit excited. "Heck he didn't just fight, he commanded hundreds of Huntsman… most of them didn't make it" I took a moment before continuing "So I guess he didn't want to go back to place with so many painful memories" I finally finished seeing that Ruby looked be taking in what I had just told her.

Honestly with what Ruby said next, if she was anyone else I would have probably been extremely angry "Hmmm, that's weird"

"What!? How is that weird!?" Alright maybe I was a little angry but I more confused than anything. I mean how is that first thing you say after hearing all that.

"N-no it's not, wh-what you think" Ruby said clearly embarrassed, which seeing her like this calmed me down a little. Ruby took a moment to regain her composure before she began to explain herself "It's just that my parents are also Huntsman, and they also participated in the war for Patch" Her parents really fought to free patch and they still lived there afterwards… weird. "And I just thought it was interesting because my parents loved Patch so much they wanted to spend the rest of their lives here despite the fact that they fought in the same war to free it" Ruby explained.

"While my father never wanted to come back here" I finished for her.

"Yeah so to me it just sounded a bit…" She trailed off probably trying to think of the right word to say.

"Weird" I said finishing for her again, only this time I had a massive grin, Ruby took one look at me before I saw a smile rise on her face not too long after that we began to laugh. I could see that people were looking at us but neither of us cared. That was until I felt my stomach churn and this time I had a feeling I wouldn't be able to hold it in.

Without any warning it all came out, but thankfully I was able to aim it all away from Ruby, getting most over the railing and into the water. I'm so glad I didn't have breakfast this morning.

After it all came out Ruby asked "Are you okay Jaune?" I simply turned my head to face her and saw nothing but concern in her eyes, I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Yeah, I just get sea sick easy" I explained but that seemed to do little to calm Ruby down "Listen, I'm fine the worst is-" whatever was left in me came all out in that moment, I couldn't help but notice something soft rubbing my back. I'd feel better about that if I wasn't puking up what felt like acid (it most likely was acid).

I looked at my watch and saw that it had been about 18 minutes since we got on the boat, only a few more and we'll be safe on land.

 **xXx**

When we finally got on land it took a minute or two for Ruby to catch her bearings. I waited patiently following her around knowing, that I had no reason to even question where were supposed to go, since I have no idea where we even are.

"It's defiantly this way" Ruby said for what must have been the fifth time. When we turned to corner, I was quite surprised to see that we actually found the bus stop.

We sat down on a nearby bench and waited, neither of us had any idea when the bus would be coming, so be basically twiddled our thumbs.

Even though I was pretty sure Ruby wasn't uncomfortable with the whole be throwing up thing, I decided to clear things up a bit "Hey, I-I'm sorry about earlier"

Ruby looked at me seemingly confused before she seemed to even figure out what I was talking about "Oh… that, don't be sorry about it, it's you said yourself you get seasick easy"

"I just hope I didn't-"

"Jaune, it's fine, I've seen far FAR worse things than that" She said looking disgusted.

"Yeah but…" I just by taking one look at her I realized I should probably just drop the subject all together "… so what your hometown like?"

Ruby seemed shocked that even ask such a question (don't know why) and took some time to think before answering "Well… it's a really small town for one" She seemed to be struggling to find anything to say.

"How small is it?"

"Just over 2000 people live there" Oh man that is a small town, I thought my hometown was small but compared to that it's a megacity. "So everybody basically knew everybody" She said with a shrug "and the only reason it really exists, is because of a dust mine that turned out to not have that much dust in it" Ruby said giggling which I couldn't help but join in. "So after the mine dried up most people just left the town, my parents thought it was nice quiet place to raise their kids at, and then they built their home there" Ruby said smiling fondly.

Makes sense, I remember my mom telling me that she and my dad tried to settle down in as small of a town as they could, when she was pregnant with my eldest sister Kim.

Just a few moments after that the bus had arrived and practically see the excitement coming off Ruby.

 **xXx**

Another uneventful bus ride later, and we have finally arrived in the town of… what is this place called again? Looking around I saw a very helpful 'Welcome to Tract' sign, so we're finally in Tract, and it only took two and half hours to get here. Well that's not counting how long it takes us to walk to Ruby's house but then again, it shouldn't take us long to get to Ruby's place with how small this place is.

"So where is your house?" I asked Ruby, who seemed to be distracted gazing into the town.

"It's this way" She said pointing towards the forest as she began walking in that same direction, she's joking right?

I didn't move expecting this to just be Ruby playing but after she noticed I wasn't next to her she turned around "Well come on, we don't want to be late" she said gesturing me to follow.

Ok so she's serious, she actually lives in a forest. I guess it makes sense, since if you live in the forest you don't have to worry about annoying neighbors.

As we walked through the forest, I had no idea how Ruby could even tell where she was going. She kept making turns at what felt like random spots, I mean sure she's probably done this a million times but I can't tell anything apart. I am grateful that we did have a bit of sunlight because as bad as it is now I'd hate to do this in the dark.

"So why do you live in the woods?" I asked out of curiosity.

Ruby let out a laugh at my question "Well, actually it's kinda a funny story" Oh no any story that starts with that is never funny "When my parents were looking for a place to live here, they didn't find a single one that they liked" I'm failing to see how this funny "So my dad decided to just… build his own house" Well that's one way to get the home you want "I'm pretty sure it was illegal for him to build it, but since no one is ever going to use the land no one cares" What a surprise this 'funny story' wasn't funny at all.

That still doesn't explain why it's in the woods though, but whatever I won't push that anymore.

Not much longer after that I could see a cabin and with how excited Ruby looked I could only assume this was the place. Ruby practically ran the last little but which caught me by surprise but I kept up with her easily enough.

She almost seemed to smash the door but took a moment to take a breath and rang the doorbell. I could see that she was bouncing a little and in that very moment a thought crossed my mind "Your dad knows that I'm coming right?" I remember when I went to Pyrrha's house without her dad knowing, I've never been more afraid for my balls in my life.

Ruby shot me an unconvincing smile "Of course he does" she said just as unconvincingly. Oh great and her dad's a huntsman that just makes things ten times worse. "Don't worry Ja-" Before she even had the chance to finish the door opened.

Out from said door came a tall blonde man who honestly looked nothing like Ruby. He wrapped one arm around Ruby pulling her into an embrace "Oh sweetie it's so good to see you" His voice was a lot softer than imagined it being.

"Daaaaaaad" Ruby whined but didn't seem to really mind.

"What it's not like…" his eyes fixated on me his smile slowly turned to a grimace "Ruby you didn't tell me you were bringing company" his soft voice quickly changed to a much deeper one.

I'm so dead.

 **To anyone that's angry that I ended it here I have to admit I'm angry that it ends there too, but I did it to stop this chapter from getting over bloated despite it not being that long.**

 **I mean the whole journey of getting to Tai's house was originally supposed to be like half of this but I just kept writing and it kinda turned into its own chapter.**

 **Also I've have been waiting to do this whole Ruby and Jaune go to Tai's house since I wrote like chapter 3 and this whole trip was supposed to be back at chapter 13 (the one with Ren and Nora) but I held it back because I felt that Ruby and Jaune needed to develop their relationship more before they'd do something like this.**

 **Well anyway thank you for reading, I hope you've enjoyed, review if you wish and have a great day.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 **Look another chapter and it's only been half a month, honestly I don't know why I'm writing so much, maybe it's a mix of me wanting to do this for over a year now and Volume 5 giving me some kind of inspiration. Anyway enjoy**

Staring down the cold eyes of Ruby's father, I tried my hardest not to show any fear, any weakness. I was mostly successful other than my left hand shaking a slight bit, but I don't think he noticed it.

He let go of his daughter still focusing on me, I believe he was expecting me to say something but I had no idea what to say. You know I've never been afraid of someone's parents before, even Pyrrha's parents, but this guy is really giving me a 'I want to kill you look' and I think he might do it if I say the wrong thing, so I'll just say nothing… wait what if he sees me saying nothing as a sign of weakness, dammit what do I do?

Before I had a chance to come with an answer he looked over to Ruby seemingly annoyed "Ruby you really need no to warn me when you're bringing company over"

"Dad I'm sorry it just sort of… slipped my mind" Ruby said hanging her head in shame.

"Slipped your mind…" He seemed baffled by her words "How could telling me that you're bringing your boyfriend possibly slip your mind?" Oh for god sakes he thinks it too!

Ruby seemed to be taking this a well as when Nora said we were dating, and by that I mean her face is beat red and she's stammering out all her words unable to form a proper sentence.

I honestly wanted to speak up and tell him the truth, but I was afraid if I said that we weren't dating he'd be even angrier than if we were.

"I mean honestly Ruby; I sooner expected an innovation to your wedding with Crescent Rose than for you to actually bringing a guy home" He actually sounded like he wasn't joking and I don't know what this 'Crescent Rose' is but I hope it isn't anything super weird.

That seemed to be what was able to get Ruby to stop being a stammering mess of a human, and she was able to yell out one coherent word "DAD!"

"What?"

"Jaune is not my boyfriend!" Ruby yelled out and then took a deep breath to clam herself down.

"He's not!?" Ruby's father asked absolutely baffled taking a look at me.

"No he's not" Ruby confirmed.

He let out a sigh with what seemed to be a disappointed look on his face "Well if that's the case, Ruby, I cannot condone you marrying Crescent Rose it's-"

"DAD!" Ruby's face once again became beat red causing her father to let out a gut busting laugh.

"I'm sorry sweetie, it's just I've been waiting since you were 14 for you to bring a boy home to say all of that" Ruby didn't seem to appreciate that comment and just glared at him.

His attention soon turned to me as he finally properly turned to face me, now that I could actually get a good look at him; he seemed to be a man in his late forties to early fifties if the wrinkles on his face and grey hairs that were scattered across his head were anything to go by. He wore a cargo jacket with a black long sleeve undershirt, his pants were cargo pants of course and he… he has a cane.

Well he is a huntsman, so it's not out of the ordinary for him to get an injured. It's just my dad never came home with any injury's, well at least any like that.

"Sorry about that son, it was just too easy of an opportunity to pass up" He said holding out his hand.

I took it and gave him a firm handshake still unsure of what to say. "Jaune was it?" He asked letting go of my hand while simply nodded in response. "Well I must say Jaune, you must mean a lot to Ruby for her to bring you along" I could hear Ruby groan.

"Dad" Ruby said pouting.

"What? He has to be, since you've never brought anyone else here" Has she never brought any of her friends here? Well, maybe that has to with the fact that they live in the woods.

"Well you don't have to say it" Ruby whined.

I finally was able to muster up the courage to speak up "Mr. Rose, Ruby and I ar-" I stopped as Mr. Rose began to chuckle to himself "W-what's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that I still can't help but laugh when people call me that" Call him Mr. Rose? Does he just prefer to go by his first name? "I didn't expect you to know this but, Ruby and I do not share the same last name" He stated so does that mean he's her step father? "You see my name is Taiyang Xiao Long"

Before I had a chance to even ask he had answered my question "Ruby took her mother's last name, because Ruby Xiao Long just doesn't sound right"

"Can't argue with that" I said as Ruby walked up beside her dad.

"Are you done?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Done what?" He asked just as confused as me.

"Embarrassing me in front of Jaune"

"Ruby" He said putting an arm around her "I'm your father, and as your father it's my duty, to embarrass you in front of your friends till the day I die" He said with big cheesy grin.

Ruby simply rolled her eyes and I was really starting to wonder why Ruby even invited me along. She seems to get along with her father just fine. Then again it's only been a few minutes things could change real fast.

"Now if you don't mind me my feet are quite cold so I'm going inside" I looked down to see that he wasn't even wearing any shoes, so I can understand that.

We followed him inside and from the moment I walked in, I could tell that this place was defiantly built by Mr. Xiao Long. Not saying that's a bad thing, I'm really impressed that he just made his own house, but you can see plenty of imperfections. Then again some would say that gives the house charm… and I can't disagree with that.

"It's a good thing I hadn't started dinner yet" Mr. Xiao Long said while entering what looked to be the kitchen if the fridge I saw was any indication.

"Why haven't you started dinner?" Ruby asked as we both entered the kitchen.

"Well I didn't know when you'd get here so I didn't want to make it only for it to get cold" He said turning on the stove. "And it's a good thing to, because if I did Jaune would have had like nothing to eat" Mr. Xiao Long stated gesturing to me "that's another reason why you should have told me he was coming Ruby, I need to know how much food to make" He said giving Ruby a playful glare.

"I already said I'm sorry" Ruby said crossing her arms.

"Well, since it's the first time you've done this I'll let you off the hook this time" He said making Ruby roll her eyes as he then began to start grab something's out of the fridge.

She then began to walk out in to what I assumed what this living room, and I was unsure of what to do. I kinda wanted to talk to Mr. Xiao Long a little bit because I've barely said a word, but at the same time, I scared of him, while he's acting all nice now that death glare he gave me is still fresh in my mind.

Before I had a chance to make my choice on what to do Mr. Xiao Long turned around again and asked me a question "Jaune? Do you have any preferences I should know about?"

I wasn't quite sure what he meant because; I'd honestly eat just about anything he gave me unless it was Mac and Cheese of course. He seemed to take my silence as me not understanding him, which made me look like I'm either an idiot or afraid of him (then again they're both true in a way) "Are you a vegetarian, vegan, lactose intolerant?"

"No Mr. Xiao Long, I'm not any of those" I said which made him let out a sigh of relief.

"Good cause we're having lots of meat" He stated before turning back to the counter "Also don't call me 'Mr. Xiao Long' just call me Tai"

I took that as my cue to leave and entered what looked to be the living room, judging by the T.V and the couch and I found that Ruby wasn't here. Having absolutely no idea where she could possibly be, I began to wonder aimlessly around the house.

I'm not much of an interior decorator, and I don't care much for it, but this place has a nice feel to everything. It's hard to explain but as I walked around everything just felt so put together, like everything put inside the house was put with love and care.

I kinda forgot what that was like, since I don't give a shit where anything is in my apartment.

Not finding Ruby on the main floor I decided to venture up to the second floor, after finding the stairs. As I walked up them I there were 3 photos on the wall, one of which caught my eye. The photo had four people on it, two of them I instantly recognized as Ruby and Tai except they looked younger maybe by ten years or so, while the other two people in the photo that I didn't recognize, I could only guess were Ruby's mother and sister. Her mother looked quite similar to how Ruby does now, with the same silver eyes and same black/red hair, but she had longer hair that went a bit lower than her shoulders and wore mostly white. Her sister, who I know for a fact Ruby's told me her name but I can't remember it right now, had more in common with her father with the same lilac eyes and golden hair as he has.

If I'm being honest Ruby and her sister looked nothing alike, but then again with how their parents look that doesn't seem out of the question.

As I reached the top of the stairs I saw Ruby exciting a room letting out a sigh. I walked up beside her which she seemed to not even notice "What are you doing?" I asked startling Ruby but she quickly laughed it off.

"I was just checking my room to see how much he had changed" She explained looking a bit embarrassed.

"How much did he change?" I asked knowing that exact feeling of coming home to discover your parents or in my case a little sister not only completely changed your room but threw out all your stuff you didn't bring with you, I mean most of it was trash, but it was my trash dammit!

"He hasn't changed a thing" She said sounding disappointed and I can't understand why.

"And that's a bad thing how?"

"It's a very bad thing!" Ruby exclaimed surprising me "Because if he doesn't change my room it means…" Ruby trailed off before letting out another sigh "It doesn't matter… not like I expected him to change my room" She said slumping putting her hands in her pockets.

We sat in silence for quite awhile, I kept wanted to speak up but every time I did, it looked like she was going to say something. Eventually I got tired of it and just spoke up anyway regardless of if she was going to speak or not. "Why did you bring me here?" I asked just blurting it out.

Ruby seemed to be taken aback by my question making me regret saying it even more. "W-well didn't I tell you it was because I promised to hang out with you on Sunday?"

"Yes you did, but most people wouldn't take them to parent's house as the solution" I stated hoping I'd get more out of her.

"W-well… I just… I just" Her began lighting up as she continued to stammer out words; well this is going nowhere fast. I put my hand on my shoulder and gave her an apologetic look.

"Listen, I'm sorry for asking it's just with how you were acting when you asked me to come, I thought that you and your dad didn't get along very well, but I can see that not the case" I explained which seemed to calm her down but now she looked… sad.

"Is that why you think I asked you? Is that the whole reason you came along?" She asked hanging her head in shame, great job Jaune you managed to insult her, by saying she can't handle her own father on her own.

"No, no, that's not even close to reason I came along" I said putting my other hand on her other shoulder.

She looked up at me cautiously "You're not just saying that right?"

"Of course I'm not" Ruby still didn't seem convinced. "The truth is…" I was unsure if I should tell her the truth or not because it might sound creepy, but then again what can I even make up? "The truth is that I really wanted spend time with you" Oh god I probably sound like a creep.

"Really?" She asked and surprisingly she didn't seem creep out at all by it.

"Yeah really…" I said sounding a bit embarrassed and I was going to leave it at that but, I don't what made me keep talking but there was something inside me that compelled me to keep going "When you told me that you were going to be gone on Sunday, I'll admit… I was a little a disappointed" I said letting out a nervous chuckle "And when you asked me to come with you to your dads', I did think it was strange, but I knew it was going to be my only chance to spend any time with you on the weekend so I took it" Oh god why am I saying this? I'm so embarrassed I'm unable to even meet Ruby's eyes. "I mean sure later, I thought that you asked me because, you may have needed some kind of emotional support, but that didn't really matter at the time" SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! God she must think I'm some sort of socially awkward creep! I should just leave now bef- suddenly I felt something wrap around my waist, I looked down to see Ruby who was hugging me… ok. Not knowing what else to do I slowly let my hands fall down to hug her back.

"You really meant all of that?" She asked her voice slightly muffled because she was pressed up against my chest.

"…Yeah I do" Well… at least she's doesn't think I'm a creep.

"I didn't know that I meant that much to you" She said looking up at me and I was finally able to meet her eyes.

"Of course you do Ruby you're my…" This is going to sound so pathetic but then again it's not like I already don't sound pathetic enough already "closest friend" Ruby's smile grew even larger "I mean in the last 3 years you're one of the few people I don't hate" that's not even an understatement, aside from Ruby the only other people I don't hate, are Velvet, Neo, and maybe Mercury… depending on what day it is.

"Thanks Jaune" She said looking down her face with a tinge of pink, pulling away and began to sway a little before looking back up and said "If I'm being completely honest there is another reason I wanted you to come"

"Really and what was it?" I asked curiously.

Ruby gave me a nervous smile and was unable to meet my eyes "You see my dad is very protective of me" She explained.

"Most fathers are very protective of their daughters" I can remember my dad was the same always coddling my sisters, and worrying over everything they did… not like he gave a shit about me though.

"Well he wasn't very happy with the apartment I chose, because he thought it was dangerous" He's not exactly wrong there, our apartment is a dangerous shit hole. "So I thought that if I brought you, I'd be able to show him that the apartment isn't that dangerous… or at the very least show him that I got a friend to help me out when I need it"

"So you brought me along, just so you could stop your father from worrying about you" I summarized making Ruby look down in shame.

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what?" I asked confused

"For using you" She explained.

It took me a moment to even realize what she was even using me for but after I did I let out a sigh "Ruby don't be sorry about it because, trust me there are plenty of worse things to be used for"

"Yeah but I sti-"

"Ruby" I interrupted her while putting a finger on her lip "Listen, if your dad really is afraid of you living in the apartment, and you really want him to stop worrying about you, than I'd be happy to help in any way" I sincerely meant every word even though I didn't know the man very well, this is Ruby's father. Also knowing how Ruby works, she's probably just as worried about him is worried about her, so in way I'm helping her as well.

"Really?!" Ruby said with a massive grin "Thanks Jaune" She then lunged at me wrapping her arms around me with me doing the same.

We didn't stay like that for very long because I saw that Tai was walking up the stairs, I quickly untangled myself out of Ruby's arms and she gave me a confused look before I gestured to the staircase and she quickly figured it out. I'm pretty sure Tai didn't see us because otherwise I'd be dead right now.

"Hey d-dad what's up?" Ruby asked nervously to which Tai shot us a confused look.

"I was just wondering where you two went off to" He explained.

"Oh, I was just showing Jaune where the bathroom was" Ruby lied and for a moment I wondered if the bathroom was even on this floor.

"Okay good, I was worried there for a second" He said letting out a sigh of relief.

"For what?" Ruby asked cautiously.

A smile crept up on Tai's face "Well you never know what two people can get up to, when they're alone" Ruby shot him a glare while I felt my cheeks heat up a tad.

"Dammit dad, can you just stop with that already" Ruby demanded crossing her arms.

"Okay, okay, I promise that's the last one" He said holding up his hand in defeat. "It's just so easy though" He said before he began to walk down the stairs which with his limp he seemed to have some trouble with, but he managed to get down no problem.

After he was gone Ruby let out a sigh putting a hand on her face "I'm sorry about him" She mumbled.

"It's ok; he's a lot better than what I expect him to be like"

"Did you expect him to want to kill you?" Ruby asked right on the money and I just nodded in response. "Not going to lie, I kinda thought that too" Ruby said with a giggle.

"I can at least live with this"

"Well you never know, maybe he's only doing this because I'm around" Ruby said with a shrug.

"What do you mean?" I asked fearful.

"Let's just see what he does when he gets to talk to you on your own" The mere thought of that caused me to shiver.

"Now with that thought in my head I need to use the bathroom" I said making Ruby giggle "Where is it by the way?"

"Second room on the right" She said before walking away.

Well now with the horrifying thought of spending time alone with Tai in my head, my mind quickly thought up all the ways he could kill me. At the very least those thoughts did help with me with going to the bathroom.

 **xXx**

About an hour later dinner was ready; I had no idea what Tai was cooking beforehand but now that I see it I could barely stop myself from salivating. He made ribs, and only ribs by the looks of it, he did say that we're having meat but I didn't expect this.

I sat down on the table across from Ruby with Tai sitting to my left. He placed our food down and I held myself back from eating, while I waited patiently for the others to start first.

Normally I would eat ribs with my bare hands but I didn't want to look like a pig in front of Tai so I begrudgingly used a fork and knife. Well actually I used them for about four seconds, before I saw that Tai just used his hands so I dropped those pretty quick.

"So how'd you two meet?" Tai asked just as I took a bite making me unable to answer.

"Jaune helped me open my door" Ruby answered to which Tai nodded to.

"Why did you do that?" He asked directly to me this time, luckily I had already swallowed my food by then.

"Well you see, I had just come home from work, and I saw that Ruby was moving into the room next to mine" God it was like 3 weeks ago and it's felt like ages. "I remember that I took one look at her and just thought she was some punk goth college kid" I laughed at the memory I saw Ruby pouting at me "Hey, I thought you already that you dress like a colourful goth?" Her pout immediately turned to a glare which I challenged with my own

"Yeah well, you dress like a… a…" Ruby sighed in defeat and from the corner of my eye I could see a Tai containing his laughter.

"Anyway, I wanted nothing to do with her, and I would have just avoided her, were it not for the fact that her door's lock is messed up"

"Her lock was messed up?" He asked curiously.

"Basically it gets stuck sometimes and, you just have to shove a card of lien into the door hinge to get it to work" I explained.

"Ah, I see" He said as I ripped a bone off and dug into the meat. "Well it's not the dumbest way I've heard of friends meeting each other" Oh yeah like how I met Pyrrha I don't think anyone expects the person who just broke your arm would ever become your best friend for the next four years.

The rest of dinner was mostly uneventful, Tai asked how things were at Ruby's job and she just gave him bland answers like 'fine' and 'nothing much happens'. I knew she was lying with how much she's told me about her job, I knew things weren't always 'fine' there, I really thought she'd tell him all about Weiss but surprisingly Ruby didn't say a word about her.

I was just about finished with my meal when Tai asked me a question "Where do you work Jaune?" I was going to tell him but some colourful goth had a different idea.

"He works at a woman's clothing store" Ruby blurred out, and Tai shot me a glare. Now isn't this great I sound like a creep to Ruby's father, I mean I don't blame him for thinking that, most people only think guys who work at a woman's clothing store are either gay or a pervert. That still doesn't make my current situation any better, this is a man that could kill me and get away with it because were in the middle of the woods.

"Yeah in fact he's already found me a new pair of pajamas and a jacket" Ruby carried on which I hope made me sound a bit better.

"Why did you even need those, you have plenty of clothes?" Tai asked.

"Well all my clothes seemed to have been lost in the move" Ruby explained sheepishly.

Tai simply sighed and mumbled something under his breath before turning back to me "I honestly didn't expect you to be working at a women's clothing store" Tai said now glaring at me.

"W-well I had seven sisters, so I know quite a bit about woman's fashion" I explained hoping that would make me look better.

"Seven sisters?" Tai asked putting a finger to his chin and, before I had a chance to continue, his eyes went wide open as he slapped the table. "That's why you seem so familiar!" He exclaimed and I looked at Ruby for an answer but she seemed just as confused as I was. "You wouldn't happen to be Jaune Arc?" How the hell does he know my name?

"I a-am how did you know that?" I asked cautiously.

"Well I knew your father" He knew my dad, well I guess since there both huntsman sure they might know each other. "Not very well mind you, I only spoke to him once or twice" Tai explained.

"How'd you know about me then?" I asked curious.

"Well when he retired I was a bit curious as to why he did and from what someone had told me 'he has eight kids and he's tired of not seeing them' so when you said you had seven sisters it just sort of came to me… not to mention you do look an awful lot like him" Tai explained and I just simply nodded.

It's really weird to actually meet a huntsman who knew my dad, well knew of my dad. My mom always told me he was a one of the most famous huntsman of our time, but since we lived in small town outside of the kingdom no one knew who he was.

"So you just guessed that I was his kid?" He asked amused at that stretch of logic.

"Well I also heard that he had seven daughters, so that helped" There we go; now it makes sense.

"So how did you know my father?" I asked curiously

"Outside of his reputation, he commanded me during the war for Patch"

"Oh really" I said surprised.

"In all my years as huntsman I still haven't met anyone who could command half the respect out his soldiers like your father" Tai stated proudly.

In all honestly I had no idea what he meant, my dad was always so… causal around us, so this whole 'commanding respect' was news to me. "Really? He was never like that around us" I said struggling to remember the times where he took charge, and all I could come up with was a few times he was really hard on me, outside of that though, my mom was the one in charge when it came to the family.

"Jaune" He started before looking at Ruby with a pleasant smile on his face "You'd be surprised how different a huntsman will act around other huntsman compared to their kids"

I guess that makes sense, if I was responsible for people's lives at my job I wouldn't want to be at home.

"I just wish I could thank him though" Tai said

"Thank him for what?" I asked curiously.

"Well during the war for patch he not only saved my life" He said pointing to himself "But my entire team, which included Ruby's mother" Oh great my dad inadvertently saved my closest friend, just another thing he's done for me.

Tai must have noticed my glum look "I'm sorry for bringing him up" Why would he… oh I guess he knows what happened.

"Don't be, it's fine" It really was, I've gotten over my parents death.

We sat in silence as I simply finished my food before Ruby spoke "Ok what was that all about?" she asked confused.

It looked like Tai was going to answer but I decided it be if I told her "My father's died about three years ago Ruby" I answered causing Ruby gasping in shock.

"Oh, I'm sor-"

"I already said it's fine" I said picking up my dish. I brought it to the sink and began to wash the plate. I've gotten over it, its fine. I've gotten over it, its fine.

I've gotten over it…

 **xXx**

The rest of the night I didn't say a word I sat in the living room watching T.V., letting Ruby and her dad catch up without me being there.

Soon enough Tai stood up and said "I'm going to bed" and began limping towards the staircase. Ruby followed suit yawning behind him, while I simply shrugged knowing I had nothing better to do than sleep myself.

When we reached to top floor Ruby quickly went into her room, while Tai stayed in the hallway. "So where exactly do I sleep?" I asked fully prepared for him to just say 'the couch' but instead he a sigh mumbling something under his breath.

"You'll be sleeping Ruby's room" WHAT he just said that?"

"I'm sorry what?"

"You'll be sleeping in Ruby's room" He said sounding aggravated.

"You sure about that?" I asked just making sure he wasn't just testing me or something like that.

"As much as I hate to be saying it, yes" He admitted.

"Can I just ask why?"

"The guest bed is in Ruby's room" Tai explained and while I could see that being true I was now wondering what the other two rooms up here were for. I mean one was obviously Tai's room but what was the other one?

"What about that room down the hall?" I asked pointing at it.

"Well, that room is for my other daughter Yang" He explained which I guess makes sense but with her not here, I would have expect him to have me sleep there instead of the same room as Ruby. "I mean if you really want you can take the couch" There is no way in hell I'm taking the couch.

I didn't argue any further and walked towards her room but was stopped when I tight grip latched onto my shoulder I looked back to see, Tai giving me the same chill inducing glare he gave me when he first saw me "Let me make one thing clear, if you try anything in there, you won't be walking home" He said with fire in eyes.

"Don't worry sir, there will be no funny business" I said trying my best not to sound like scarred little girl.

"And if you even think" He said yanking me even closer it almost felt like if he pulled me any harder he would have dislocated my shoulder "That you can get away with it, just know that the floor here creeks really loudly" He let go of me giving me a not so comforting smile "Have a good night" and with that he entered his room, leaving me in the hallway trying my best to regain my composure.

After a few deep breaths, I entered Ruby's room she was already comfy in bed and looked at me groggily before nearly jumping out of her bed in surprise "Jaune! What are you doing here?"

"Your dad told me to sleep in here" I explained closing the door.

Ruby simply looked baffled as she turned on the lamp nest to her bed "You're not joking right?" I simply nodded in response "He didn't just make you sleep on the couch" Oh good she thought the same thing.

"Yeah apparently" I said taking my socks off as I sat down on the guest bed, which just from sitting on it I could tell it was a lot better than my bed.

"Hey Jaune" Ruby said sitting up from her bed.

"Yeah Ruby"

Ruby nervously fidgeted with her thumbs "I-I wanted to ask you something if you're ok with it"

"Ask away" I said as took my jacket off.

Ruby looked away she was clearly uncomfortable with asking me this, but then again this Ruby she can be quite… odd at times. "Ho-how did it happen?" She asked so softly I barely even heard it.

"When did what happen?" I asked curiously.

"How did your father die!?" She exclaimed but quickly covered her mouth with her face lighting up.

"You want to know how my dad died?" I asked simply because it was an odd question that I expect from her.

"I-I so sorry! Pl-please don't be ma-" Ruby blabbered out before I interrupted her.

"It's fine Ruby"

"You sure?" she asked shuffling in her bed.

I took a deep breath not only for myself but for her to calm down a little. "About 3 years ago, my father went to Mistral with my mom and youngest sister" I started looking to Ruby to see that she had calmed down "They were there, because my sister got a full scholarship to Mistral's top science academy" I said smiling fondly remembering how happy she was when she called me to say she go the scholarship. "While they were there they stopped at café" I continued with my smiling quickly disappearing "What they didn't know was that this café didn't serve Faunus" I looked back to Ruby and I could tell she was listening to every word I said with her looking unsure, worried and nervous at the same time. "So while they were just sitting minding their own business, drinking some coffee, some crazy Faunus who was part of the White Fang, just blew himself up and took everyone there with him" I finished looking up at Ruby who looked downright depressed.

The two of us just sat in silence as I waited patiently for Ruby to say anything. I was almost ready to break it "You lost your mother and your sister too" She said sounding like she was on the verge of tears. "I mean I can't even begin to imagine how painful that must have been" Well it was painful probably the most painful thing I'll ever experience in life. "I mean if I lost my parents and Yang" She sniffled "I don't how I could even move on"

"It wasn't easy, never being able to see their faces again, never being able to hear their voices" Ruby looked at me with pity "But honestly, the hardest part was excepting that there was no way I could have stopped it"

"Really?" Ruby asked softly.

"Yeah, I mean no matter how I thought of it. if I was there all that would have changed is that I would have died with them" I said clearing my throat looking to my feet.

I could hear that Ruby had gotten out of her bed due to the creeks and I might have been scared Tai would barge in but it was three so I think we're safe. She sat down next to me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I don't think I've ever told anyone how my parents died, the closest that I ever did was when I told Cinder that I had a 'death in the family'. It felt good to tell Ruby what happened, almost like weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

"Thanks Ruby" I mumbled out, I don't think she heard me because she let out a 'huh?' "Thanks for listening Ruby" I whispered looking up at her.

"No problem Jaune" She said rubbing my back a little.

We sat in a comfortable silence before I looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly midnight "It's getting late, we better get some sleep" I whispered out.

"You going to be ok?" She asked concerned.

I smiled simply nodding, Ruby gave me a look that told me she didn't believe that but I think both of us were too tired to argue about that.

Ruby then looked to clock and let out a sigh "Yeah knowing my dad and these floors, we'll be woken up at 6:30" She whispered with giggle. She quietly stood up, and walked back to her bed without a single floorboard creaking.

After getting climbing back into her bed she had her hand on the lamp "Goodnight Jaune" she said turning the lamp off

"Night Ruby" I instinctively said back as I got comfy in the bed which, unlike mine wasn't very hard.

My eyes feet particularly heavy and I could tell it wouldn't take long for sleep to take over as I shuffled onto my side I heard a sniffle, and I knew it wasn't from Ruby.

 **Well that was… I don't want to say it was fun to write that chapter but I defiantly enjoyed it a lot. So tune in next time where we get… oh sorry I almost spoiled it.**

 **Also one last thing, for anyone asking 'Where is Zwei?' I'm gonna be honest, I had an idea for him when I first thought of this chapter over a year ago, but when I actually wrote it I… forgot about him. But don't feel too bad, because if he was here the whole end of the chapter would have been a lot different. It would have been a dumb joke where Jaune thought Ruby was telling him to climb into bed with her but she was actually talking to Zwei, there that's the whole joke and I'm honestly glad I didn't do it.**

 **So sorry about forgetting Zwei, for any of you 'hardcore Zwei fans'.**

 **And with that as always say, thanks for reading, I hope you have enjoyed, review if you wish, and have a great day.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 **Alright guys the last chapter of 2017, man it really feels like it was just yesterday that 2017 has begun… well anyway here's the next chapter.**

I was completely right I was woken up at 6:30 by my dad; he's never been light on his feet and with these floor boards, it's almost like a wild beowolf came into your house. As I groggily climbed out of bed, I noticed that Jaune seemed completely undisturbed by my father; I wish I wasn't a light sleeper.

Quickly I put on my cloths that I had taken off the night before, and went straight to the bathroom. Dad had already gone in there allowing me to have it all for myself.

Honestly I didn't really do much, I just grabbed a face cloth put some cold water on it and wiped all the crud out of my eyes. After I quick look to make sure I didn't look like I was a walking corpse, I was out and ready for some breakfast.

When I got to the kitchen dad was already there eating some toast and reading the paper (He has to pay so much extra for them to come out here) and I saw that he was getting some coffee ready which, I personally never cared for but I can certainly appreciate it. I can't count how many times dad and Yang would wake up in the worst moods, and only some coffee would make them feel the slightest bit better.

Dad noticed me walk in and shoot me a quick smile "Mourning sweetie" He said looking back at his paper.

I checked the cupboard to see if we still ha- ah here we are Pumpkin Petes cereal. As luck would have it there was barely enough for a bowl. You know the weird part is despite how much I love milk especially with cookies, I don't like it with my cereal, not sure why, just never have.

I sat down across from my dad and he took one look at my food and just said "You know those are like a month over their expiration date right?" In response I simply took a bite with a shrug. "Don't blame me if you get sick" He said shaking his head.

Honestly would it be so bad if I got sick… yeah actually it would since I work with food, but then again I could just take the day off, it's not like Weiss and Blake can't handle the store without me. I mean they don't seem to hate each other anymore so I think they could do it.

"So" Dad said surprising me as he put his paper down "Since I have you alone there is a question I'd like to ask you" Don't tell me it's about Jaune. "Did anything happen last night?" Of course he's asking about THAT.

"No nothing happened last night" I said annoyed that he'd even ask such a stupid question, even though I'm pretty sure he's just joking.

"It's just I heard the floor creek" He said dismissively but I honestly thought he was being serious for a second. Oh god, if he starts giving me 'the talk' I'm running as fast as I can out of here.

"That was just me…" quick think of something easy to explain, but then again what other than the truth would make any sense? I guess I could… oh crap he's giving that look the 'I know that you're thinking of an excuse' look, oh how I hate it when he does that.

"Ruby if you can't think of a good lie, then just tell the truth" He said sounding impatient. Should I just tell him the truth, would it really matter?

"He was talking about his dad so I…"

"It's fine, you don't have to say anymore" Dad said interrupting me which, for once I was quite thankful that he did.

After that, the only sound that could be heard was of us eating. I was happy that he was done asking about me and Jaune… doing that, but at the same time it was odd to see my dad so non-talkative. Normally he's the kind of guy that doesn't close his mouth, so it's always odd when he is quiet. It usually means that he's abo- "So Ruby" Oh god no.

I swallowed the last of my cereal before saying "Yeah dad?"

"I was wondering, since you never mentioned them, what are your co-workers like?" A week ago, I would have gone a thirty minute rant about Weiss but now I'm not quite sure what to say.

"Oh well I don't know much about them but, I can say that they're good at their job" I answered hoping to buy some time because I know he will want to hear more.

"Well that's good, I'd hate for you to be stuck with incompetent people" He said as he got up to poor himself a cup of coffee.

"Well with how things started, I think they thought I was the incompetent one" I said giggling.

"Oh really, what did you do to cause that?" He asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Oh you know on my first day I bumped into one of my co-workers, and caused her to spill powder all over us" I said remembering the terrifying look Weiss gave me that day.

My dad on the other hand, sniggered while shaking his head "Reminds me of when you first started baking"

"Oh please don't bring that up" I said practically begging him because when dad talks about me as a kid he gets kinda weird.

"How could I not? I still have the recording" He said knowing that would set me off.

"You still that recording?" I asked with my voice cracking.

"I haven't deleted any of my recordings of you when you were little Ruby" Dad said matter of factly.

"Does that mean you have..?"

"Yes I do" He said smiling causing me to groan at hit my head on the table. Dad walked over to me laughing, before he put a hand on my shoulder "Don't worry Ruby, no one else will ever see them"

"Really?" I asked hopefully looking up at him, because if anyone ever saw this video besides him, I'd have to kill them.

"Well at least until your wedding" He said shrugging causing me to scream internally and slam my head on the table again.

Dad let out a gut busting laugh and I knew he was being serious, he would show those videos at my wedding. Well then… I guess there's only one way to stop that from happening "Then it seems I can never get married" I said spitefully.

"Oh Ruby, we both know you'll get married to Jaune the moment I die" I looked up and gave my dad a deathly glare which only made his smug grin larger, he really needs to stop with this whole 'Me and Jaune are dating' thing.

"For, the last time, HE'S NOT MY-" Dad put a hand up before I had the chance to finish.

"I know Ruby he's not your boyfriend" Good he actually said it "But" wait what's with this but? "I want to ask you a question and, I want you to tell me the truth when you answer this question, okay?" He seemed deadly serious right now, he rarely gets like this, only when me or Yang are in danger does he ever get serious.

"I'll answer it as truthfully as I can" even though I didn't know what he was about to ask, I knew whatever it was I shouldn't lie about my answer.

"Okay good" He took a second letting out a deep breath "Do you like Jaune?" And just like that all the seriousness on his face in his voice was gone, replaced by concern and curiosity.

I was honestly stunned that he just came out and asked that strait up. I took some time to think to think over that question, since it seemed my dad didn't want to rush an answer out of me.

Do I like Jaune? Well I do like him, a lot. I mean he's a great guy; he's helped me out with getting new clothes, he makes me laugh, he talks to me when I need him, listened to my problems and tried his best to give me advice or just made me feel a bit better. Also I have a lot of fun spending time with him, like when we had breakfast at Nora's it was great just hanging out with him, and he's like the only person I've ever talked to about the nerdy stuff I enjoy.

You know speaking of that, I should really ask him more about weapons since he was a huntsman in training like I was. I wonder what his opinion on Crescent Rose will be, will he think it's too big or odd or will he… wait a second, I forget it back at my apartment! Ah no matter, I can just show it to him there.

Now what was I thinking about again… oh yeah Jaune and what I feel about him.

Let's see what else? Oh right, there's the fact that he came with me on this trip just because he thought I needed some help with my father… and also because he would have missed me, which it's actually, really nice to know that I mean something to him.

Well there is no doubt in my mind that I defiantly like him, I mean he's the closest friend I've had in… probably ever. But do I like him in that way?

"No, I just see him as a friend"

Yeah… just as a friend.

 **xXx**

Waking up I found that things were awfully quiet, with what Ruby said last night, I expected to hear the floor creaking but there was nothing. I rubbed my eyes to see that it was about 7:30, and also Ruby was gone.

I guess she woke up earlier I quickly got out of bed and put on the clothes I had taken off last night, before I left the room.

It didn't take long to figure out where Ruby was, since I heard her down stairs talking to her father. I didn't catch a word of their conversation but I didn't really care about what they talking about, it's none of my business.

I decided to not bother them and check out the backyard, I found the door to it last night but didn't want to go outside because it was dark by then.

When I stepped outside I saw a small area of open land surrounded by trees, it would seem when they made this place they either found an odd place with no trees, or more likely cut them all down to make room.

There was a tiny shed near the end of the open area, with a much larger structure right next to it, with a pathway from it leading to the front yard; I'm guessing that was a garage.

Closer to the house there was a beautiful garden, full of Roses (no surprise there) sunflowers, a couple of lilacs, and a few I didn't quite recognize. I kneeled down to get a closer look at them but still couldn't recognize them, they were black looked kinda like an inside out rose with a yellow center.

I'm guessing Tai did this, didn't take him for the gardening sort of guy. Well Ruby did say he was a Huntsman, and with his injury I doubt they'd let him fight, so it does make sense that he'd do something to fill the void that losing your job as a huntsman would create. Then again I could be wrong and Ruby could've planted these for all I know.

"There you are" A voice called out, I turned my head to see Ruby walking over to me. "What'cha you doing out here anyway?" She asked as she stopped right beside me.

"I wanted to check out the backyard" I answered with a shrug.

"Oh ok, I just saw you staring at the garden" Ruby said kneeling down next to me.

"Well, it does look nice" I said looking back to the flowers.

"Yup, my dad did a really good job this year" Ruby said which answered the question on who planted them.

"Your dad doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would do this" I said looking at Ruby who let out a weak chuckle.

"Well he's really not" Ruby said putting her knees on the grass.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked confused.

"The only reason he gardens anymore is because my mom loved to do it, he only did it so they could do something together that wasn't killing grimm" Ruby explained.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he started to get good at it and actually enjoy it, I guess it sorta became there 'thing', if you know what I mean" Ruby looked at me with an unsure expression, like she wanted to explain more but had no idea how to.

"Yeah I do know what you mean" I said making her look at me in surprise "My parents had a 'thing' that they'd do" I couldn't help but chuckle at the memory.

"They did, what was it?" Ruby asked while scooting a bit closer to me.

I smile crept up on my face as I let a sigh to stop myself from laughing "They'd… they would watch a crappy movie together and just, make fun of it" Ruby looked a tad unimpressed by what I just said so I quickly mumbled out "Trust me, it's a lot more fun than it sounds"

"Hmmmh… maybe we could try it sometime" Ruby said giving me a hopeful look.

"Yeah, that sounds nice" I mumbled looking back to the flowers.

For a long while neither of us said anything, oddly enough though it didn't feel weird at all. After about a minute of silence I stood up and my knees almost gave out on me but causing me to stumble, but I fine after a second or two.

"I think I'll head inside" I said as I began to talk back to the cabin, I'm feeling quite hungry and I would love piece of toast right now.

"Ummm Jaune…" Ruby called out causing me to stop. I turned back to face her and she looked very nervous and unsure.

"What is it?"

Ruby began to fidget nervously "There is something I've wanted to ask you since last night but I wasn't sure how to ask you" Ruby explained unable to meet my eyes.

"Why's that?" I asked curiously. If she's wanted to ask me since last night, I can only think it has something to do with my parents. If that's the case, than I can understand why she's so nervous.

"Well… I think it would be better if I showed you, but I'm not sure if I want to" Ruby said with her face turning bright red.

I have honestly no idea she could be talking about anymore, but whatever it is she wants to show me it can't be that bad. "Why don't you want to show me?"

"Because..!" Ruby exclaimed before stopping herself at her outburst, she let out a sigh and began again "Because… what I'll show you is very personal, and I'm afraid to of what you'll think about it" Ruby explained fearfully.

That it? I mean I can understand that but does she really think, that I'd think any less of her for some embarrassing thing that she wants to show me? Do I really have to say this? I let out a sigh before I began to walk back to Ruby.

"Listen Ruby, it's obvious that whatever this thing is you're afraid of me seeing, you think that if I saw it I'd think of less of you or something" I said now standing in front of Ruby. "I'd just like to tell you, we all got stupid things we're embarrassed about" I put my hands on her shoulder and looked her dead in the eye "and that's just what they are things **we're** embarrassed about, most of the time other people don't care" I finished taking my hands off Ruby. She seemed to think over what I just said and began to smile.

"You're right Jaune" She said letting out a laugh. "I guess I was just over thinking things" She shrugged looking up at me.

"When it comes to things like this, most of the time you probably are" I said making her laugh.

I began to turn around back to cabin but a tug on my sleeve stopped me. "Come on" Ruby said gesturing me to follow.

I simply smiled while shaking my head; I guess food can wait a little. "Where are we going?" I asked as I began to follow her.

"Don't worry it's not too far"

You know, when people say that it usually means it's far away.

 **xXx**

We had been walking for about twenty minutes, and I followed Ruby on a path that was clear she had taken many times. Never once did she have to stop to remember where she was going, or even check some kind of land mark to make sure we were in the right place.

Also I could tell she had walked this path so often, because of how little amount of foliage was in are way on the path.

We hadn't spoken much since we started walking, and while I didn't find it uncomfortable or anything, I was getting a bit bored so I decided to start up a conversation. "Does your dad know we're out here?" Really out of everything you could have possibly said, you decided to talk about her father? Great job Jaune.

"Nope" She said popping the P.

"Oh… then I can't wait to hear what he has to say when we come back" I said sarcastically.

Ruby let out a sigh of annoyance "Yeah, I can imagine what stupid thing he'll say now"

"We'd walk in and he'd say 'where were you two?'" I said trying my best to impersonate Tai but it turned out horrible.

At any rate it made Ruby chuckle "Then I would tell him that we went on a walk"

"And then he'd say something along the lines of 'You went on a romantic walk together in the forest, I'm gonna have to kill you Jaune'" Ruby and I burst out in a fit of laughter, with us both stopping so we didn't fall over.

After we calmed down Ruby said "Okay I'm not sure if he'd say that" After last I'm pretty sure he would.

"Well at any rate he'd have to make some comment about us being a couple" I said with a shrug.

"Yeah, I'm really getting tired of that" Took the words right out of my mouth.

I mean Ruby's a fine woman but…

 _But what?_

Well you know.

 _Know what?_

It wouldn't work.

 _Why is that?_

You know what, I don't have to tell you that.

 _Well I already know the answer, and let me just say you're an idiot for thinking that._

Thanks a lot buddy.

 _Anytime._

"I mean just because I brought you here and you're a guy that automatically means were dating" Ruby companied and while I shared her feeling, I could understand why Tai would think that. My problem is that he keeps doing it.

"Well you know how most people are, they think a man and woman being together can only mean one thing" I said with a shrug.

Ruby let out a sigh before saying "I just wish my dad wasn't one of them" She crossed her arms looking quite annoyed before her eyes opened wide "Oh we're here" She said.

Turning to face where Ruby was looking I saw that we were at Cliffside, as we walked closer to the edge I took a look at the view and saw an absolutely stunning landscape. There was a waterfall that dropped down to a small lake that with the rising sun shining of it made a truly wonderful sight. That wasn't all though the trees leaves down there were an odd shade of blue, I've never seen a tree with blue leaves I didn't think it was possible. I looked back to the trees we had been walking under and none of them had blue leaves so I guess it's just the trees down there.

Ruby seemed amused by my amazement giggling to herself "I come here so often I kinda got used to how this place was… it does look amazing"

"You can say that again" I said still gawking at the sights.

"But that's not why I brought you here" Ruby said tugging on my sleeve to get me out of my trance. I'm really glad she wasn't afraid of me seeing that because if she was, I'd be scared for her mental health.

Ruby led me along the Cliffside to a spot that went farther out then the rest, she let go of me and walked close to the edge before stopping and kneeling down. I couldn't see what she was kneeling in front of, but I saw that she brushed some leaves out of the way.

After swaying the leaves away she stood up allowing me to see what she was hiding. It was a rectangular stone dug into the ground with words engraved on it, I took a closer look to clearly read them and it said.

 _Summer Rose  
Thus kindly I scatter_

Ruby's mother's grave? Why would she take me here? I mean sure we talked about my parents last night, but I didn't it would lead to this.

"Sssso, you might be wondering why I brought you here" Ruby said awkwardly while shuffling.

"The thought, had crossed my mind" I said nodding my head.

Ruby began to fidget with her hands again and she let out a sigh "My mom died close to ten years ago" She began looking down "I didn't take it very well" I doubt any child would take the death of their parent very well. "But my dad took it even worse" Ruby stopped to take a deep breath; it was quite obvious she wasn't having the easiest time saying all of this. "He wasn't the most helpful, when it came to moving past my mother's death, so my sister Yang had to pick up a lot of the slack" She smiled looking off into the distance, but that smile quickly dissipated as she looked back at me. "But sometimes Yang wasn't able to help me when I needed her; she had plenty of problems of her own… so when that happened, I would come here" Ruby said gesturing to the grave. "And I would just… talk" She stated simply turning to face her mother's grave. "I'd tell my mom how things were going in life, the good and the bad" Ruby wiped her face of the tears that I had no doubt were in her eyes. "When I was young, it was my way of feeling like my mom was still around, my way of talking to her even though she was gone, and I guess it still is" She said turning back to me and I could see her eyes were wet with former tears. "I haven't come here in a while, and I wanted to tell her something, but I wanted to make sure you were ok with it" Ruby finished giving me hopeful smile.

Well ok that was a lot to take in to say the least. I mean she just told me all about her all of that and instead of wanting to talk about, she brought me here to make sure I was ok with something she wanted to say to her mom? Ok I'm not gonna call Ruby crazy, but this is defiantly very odd.

"Why do I need to be ok with it?" I asked extremely confused.

"Well I wanted to tell her about you" Ruby said trying her best to make that not sound awkward (it didn't work).

"Ruby, I honestly don't care what you say about me" I answered maybe not telling the entire truth there.

"You wouldn't care if I said you're a vile human who I wish nothing more than for them to die?" Ruby asked teasingly.

"…Ok maybe I would care a little if you said that" I said no doubt having my cheeks light up.

Ruby gave me a smile and stood right beside me, I could tell she was about to 'talk' with her mom, and I was going to give her some space, but she held my arm before I had the chance to walk away. She took a deep breath before she began "Hey mom, I know I haven't been here for a while" She still hasn't let go of my arm. "In fact it's been almost a year now hasn't it?" She asked and even waited a bit for an answer that never came. "It's weird that as you get older time seems to go by faster… well anyway I graduated from school, and got a job baking in Vale" She began to nervously shuffle and her grip on me grew tighter. "Thing didn't start off well, my co-workers didn't seem to like me very much but, thankfully I was able to patch things up with them"

Ruby didn't say anything after that; she simply smiled off into the distance. "But most importantly, I have to tell you about the guy who's standing right next to me" She said looking up at me with a warm smile that I returned albeit mine was a bit uncomfortable. "This is Jaune, he's my neighbor" Ruby stated gesturing to me. "And he's been a big help to me ever since I moved in" Ruby said before chuckling to herself "In fact I would never have been able to open my door without him" Ruby took a deep breath again before she spoke again now she sounded less cheery and more somber "Honestly he's probably the best friend I've ever had, and if it wasn't for him I'd would hate living in my apartment" Did she really just say that? Do I really mean that much to her? I didn't even think for a second that, that could possibly be the case. "So yeah that, kinda what's happened in the last year" Ruby said finally letting me go "It was good to 'talk'" She said before she began to walk away.

I quickly followed after her wanting to say something, but I couldn't find the right thing to say. "I'm sorry about that Jaune, that must have been weird for you" Ruby said stopping to look at me.

Yeah it was pretty weird, downright odd for me to see her do that, but I can kinda understand why she does it. "No need to apologize for anything" I said hoping she would just drop it at that, but one thing did linger in my mind. "Why did you bring me here?"

Ruby seemed taken aback, and began to think for an answer "Well… ok remember yesterday when you asked me why I brought you on this trip?" Ruby asked nervously.

"Yeah, I do" where is she going with this?

"Well after you said that you came with me because you would have missed me, and that I was your closest friend" Oh god did she have to bring that up again? I could feel that my face was beat red. "That meant a lot to me, and I wanted to tell you how much you mean to me" Ruby explained with her cheeks lighting up. "But I couldn't find the right time to tell you" She exclaimed.

I don't know why she needed the 'right time' to tell me all of that but whatever "So you brought me out here, to tell me that I'm your best friend" I summed up causing Ruby face to turn even redder than her namesake and she started stammering out incomprehensive babble. The whole thing was pretty funny and kinda cute, but after a minute she was able to regain her composure.

"When you say it like that I sound like an idiot" Ruby said with a pout.

"Well-"

"Don't even say it" Ruby interrupted me putting her finder on my lip. I couldn't help but smile.

"Well at any rate, thanks for telling me all of that" I said causing Ruby to once again be taken aback. "I didn't think, I meant that much to you"

"Why would you think that you didn't?" Ruby asked and I was going to say 'because no one has cared about in about 3 years' but I decided against that.

"I don't know… I just… I don't know" Great answer idiot.

Ruby seemed to expect it with a simple shrug, before she began to walk back to the cabin.

As we walked my stomach growled "I guess someone's hungry" Ruby said giving me a smile.

"Well I haven't had anything to eat today" I stated as I began to walk a little faster.

"Well when we get back to the cabin we can have some lunch" Ruby said now matching my pace. "And then I think we should head home" Ruby said and I couldn't help but agree with her so I gave her a nod. "I just have to get the parts for my weapon"

"You mean Crescent Rose?" I asked teasingly.

"Oh you figured that out?" Ruby asked.

"Wasn't hard after what your dad said yesterday" I said with a cheesy grin and for that I got a punch to the shoulder, then again this was one of Ruby's punches so it was more like a light tap.

"Can you not mention that?" Ruby asked practically begging. I simply answered with a smile that told her 'no', she let out a sigh before a reluctant smile grew on her face. "Anyway I think we should take the bridge home" She stated.

"I didn't know there was a bridge that went from Vale to Patch near here"

"There isn't it'll take an extra two hours for us to go that way, but it's worth it so you don't spew out your lunch" Ruby explained and I agreed wholeheartedly.

After that it was silence, which I wasn't opposed to. These past two days have been really weird but I'm really glad that they happened.

"I'm glad you invited me to come with you Ruby" I said breaking the silence.

"Well, I'm glad you came" She said back making us both laugh.

After I was done laughing I looked at Ruby and couldn't help but smile. Ever since she moved in things have been a lot better for me, well not at my job but in every other area things have gotten better. Ruby really is a wonderful woman, and I'm real lucky to have her as a friend.

 _I guess maybe you could say that you-_

Don't even think that for a second.

 _I was just going to say that you care about her a lot._

You know what… I think we finally agree on something.

 **And there we have it the end of the 'Go to Taiyang's house arc' if you can even call it that so this chapter is important for two reasons one it solidifies Ruby and Jaune's friendship as something more than just a simple friendship and two… Jaune finally agreed with his brain.**

 **Ok so actual little update, the next couple of chapter will have little to nothing to do with Ruby and Jaune. The reason for this is because I don't want to use up all the big moments for Ruby and Jaune I had planned out too early, and also I want to expand on some of the other characters so that means Qrow, which I love doing and I think you guys love those chapters too considering all of them have such high view counts, but I'm also going to do some stuff with a certain kitty cat, and blonde brawler so I look forward to all of that and I hope you guys do as well.**

 **And with that as always say, thanks for reading, I hope you have enjoyed, review if you wish, and have a great day.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 **You know this chapter was something I've had in my mind since I did chapter 10 but then I thought of doing it after Jaune and Ruby went to Tai's house, so it was held back until I did those, which the chapter where they went to Tai's house were held back as well.**

 **So this chapter was held back twice making it take over a year for me to finally get done, I just thought that was funny.**

Tonight was probably the best sleep I've had in years, not only was this the nicest best I've slept in, but I also didn't have any thoughts of regret keeping me awake. As I rose from the sheets I realized that Ruby was gone, well it's about 10:00 so any kid would be awake by now.

I quickly put my cape and boots back on before I forgot they were in here, and left the room to see who else was up.

Quickly I found Summer and Ruby sitting on the couch, watching cartoons. Summer took one look at me giving me a smirk "Look who's finally up" She said drawing Ruby's attention.

"Hi Uncle Qrow" She said giving me a smile and a wave, that I couldn't help but return.

"Hey kiddo" My voice was still quite raspy which made Ruby giggle. "Where's everyone else?" I asked after clearing my throat.

"Tai and Yang went to school" Summer said and now that I think about it that should have been obvious since it's a Monday.

"So Tai's teaching?" I asked as I sat down on a chair nearby the couch.

"Yeah, ever since we had these two, we haven't had time for any missions, so Tai starting teaching at signal to make ends meet" Summer explained, which just hearing her say that reminded me of the number one reason she didn't want to have kids.

"Wow, that must be rough for you" I said and I wasn't even lying, Summer not going on missions is like the sky not being blue, it's just unnatural.

"At first it was, but then as it would turn out I'm not a half bad mom" She said proudly with Ruby giving her an odd look, which made me chuckle. Summer didn't seem to notice and just sighed "Yeah, I guess that is a little odd to hear me say that"

"Just a little" I said while looking over to Ruby who giggled making Summer raise an eyebrow to her. "Anyway, how's things been?" I asked deciding it would be better to change the conversation.

"Things have been great, if a little boring compared to what life used to be like" Summer answered and that's exactly what I've been waiting for her to say. "I mean the life as a housewife isn't as glamorous as a huntress, but it's just as rewarding in its own way" She said ruffling Ruby's hair much to her dismay.

"You know, I remember you saying something like that years ago, only you didn't actually mean it" I said with a sly grin causing Summer to blush as she attempted to glare at me, but like always it turned out more cute than intimidating.

After a moment to regain her composure Summer crossed her arms and gave me a mischievous grin "Like you're one to talk"

As much as she wanted that to get a reaction out of me I simply responded almost immediately with "At least I didn't change my mind"

Summer responded in kind with "Well you've never tried it"

I came back with "Maybe I will"

This caused Summer to let out a laugh "Like anyone would ever want to have a child with you"

I mocked offence "Excuse me, but there has been a woman in my life that I wanted to have a family with"

Summer seemed shocked by what I just said for a just a moment before anger took over "Well then why did you leave her?" Summer asked

"My friend needed my help, and I thought she would understand that!" I said with

"Oh she did! But what she didn't understand is why you took five years to come back!"

"I only took that long because…" I stood up ready to yell till my throat hurt, but I heard Ruby let out a terrified yelp that stopped me. I looked down at her and saw Ruby looking up at me terrified "I-I…I-I'm sorry Ruby, I just… I just need a moment to calm down" I slowly began to walk into the kitchen, I can't believe that we were just talking and we just started screaming at each other. I mean that's what I expected would happen seeing Summer again would be like, but with Ruby there I didn't think it would happen. I took a seat at the kitchen table and began to remember that fateful day, where I made the mistake where I ruined my life.

After a minute or two before I could really begin to start self loathing, I heard someone walk in "Qwow?" thank god it's Ruby.

"What is it kiddo?" I asked hoping my eyes weren't too red.

"Mommy's been really sad since your fight" She said twiddling with her thumbs.

I let out a sigh "We both are kid" I said nodding. I heard Ruby walking closer before she pulled out a chair and climbed onto it.

"Why are you sad?" Ruby asked concerned.

Letting out another sigh I thought of how I could explain this to a three year old "We're both just remembering a bad time in our lives" I explained trying my best to make it as simple as possible.

"What happened?" Ruby asked and again I thought about how I should answer this. I mean with Ruby believing that I'm Summer's brother, this could be tricky.

"Your mother and I haven't seen each other in quite awhile" I started with Ruby nodding in response. "Well the reason why is that we got into a bit of a fight" I said feeling that was the best way to put it, since I'm not lying to her; I'm just not telling her the full story.

"Why were you fighting?" Ruby asked and again I had to think of how I'd phrase this. I really wish I was talking to anyone but Ruby right now.

"An old friend of ours left us… I wanted to find her and bring her back, while your mother didn't really care at that point" That wasn't entirely true, but I'd rather not bring up the whole thing about the fact that Ruby's sister Yang was the main reason Summer didn't want to go after our 'friend', because that would be way too awkward and hard to explain to Ruby right now."I left to find her, and your mother was not the happiest about it" Also not true, but again, the truth wouldn't be the best thing to tell Ruby.

"So Mommy's mad at you for leaving?" Ruby asked with me nodding "But you're back, so why is Mommy still mad at you?"

I couldn't help but smile at Ruby's simple logic, how I wish things were that simple sometimes "I may be back but it still hurt her when I left, so she hasn't quite gotten over it yet" I explained.

"I don't get why it still hurts if your back" Ruby said which again made me laugh.

"Well, let me try to explain it" I thought for a moment for how I could actually explain this to Ruby "So you've gotten a bruise before right?" I asked knowing that there is no way in hell she hasn't.

"Yes I got one on my leg" Ruby said pulling up her left pant leg to show a bruise on her knee, well that just makes things even easier.

"So how'd you get that bruise?" I asked as I inspected it to see it was pretty darn big, taking up almost her whole knee, and stuck like a sore thumb with how brown it was compared to her pale white skin.

"I fell on some rocks" She said making me cringe.

"Jeeze that must have hurt"

"It hurt a lot" she said rubbing her knee.

"How does it feel now?" I asked looking back up at her.

"It hurts a little" She said with a shrug.

"How about, when I do this?" I asked poking her bruise causing Ruby to squirm while moaning in pain.

"Ow! Why did you do that" She asked confused rubbing her bruise

"Listen I'm sorry but it will help explain what I'm about to tell you" I answered with Ruby giving me her full attention.

I took a deep breath before I started "So when I left your mom, it hurt her a lot, just like how it hurt when you fell" I explained with Ruby nodding "And after a while the pain lessened but it still hurts, just like that bruise of yours" I said pointing to her bruise. "And when I came back, while your mom was happy to see me, it brought back some painful memories, just how like when I poked your bruise it hurt a lot" I finished not quite sure if that metaphor made any sense to Ruby.

"Do you understand why your mom's sad now?" I asked hoping to god that Ruby got what I was trying to say.

"I think so" You know what I'll take 'I think so' a that means she understood it a litt- "You gave my mom a bruise"

…oh god why did she have to say it like that? It's a really good thing no one else is around otherwise I'd be in big trouble.

"Yes in way kinda" I said nervously laughing before taking a deep breath to calm down "And just like a bruise the pain will go away after time goes by" I said as I pulled Ruby's pant leg back down to cover her bruise.

"When will the pain for Mommy go away?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know Ruby, that's the hard part" I said which made Ruby frown "But what I do know, is the best way to help, is to just be there for her" I said putting my hand on her shoulder giving her the biggest smile I could muster.

"You're not going to leave again?" Ruby asked which took me aback. I was not expecting her to ask that in the slightest.

"No I won't leave again" I answered which made Ruby smile "I missed so much while I was gone, and I don't want to miss another moment" I said truthfully which made Ruby give me a hug that while I wasn't expecting I returned.

You know maybe it wasn't the best idea to tell Ruby all of that but honestly I just needed someone to talk to, and you know what she'll probably forget all of this in no time. Especially with a certain idea that just popped into my head.

"Now why don't we do something else that's more fun" I said as I pulled away.

"Like what?" She asked curiously.

"How about I show you something really cool" I said standing up.

Ruby hopped of her seat in excitement and asked "What is it?"

"If I told you it'd ruin the surprise" Saying that made Ruby even more excited. I then kneeled down to her level to make sure Ruby didn't do something that would ruin everything. "Before I do though, I need to tell you something"

"What is it?"

"All that stuff I just told you about your mom and me, don't say a word of it to your mother ok" I explained firmly hoping she would listen to me, because if she told Summer about half of the things I just said, I don't think she'd be very happy with me.

"Why?" Ruby asked confused, which did annoy me but I can't be too mad since she's still so young.

"You saw how sad your mom is about this, and you want to make her sad by reminding her of it would you?" This will probably get her to listen.

"No I wouldn't!" Ruby exclaimed "I don't like seeing her this sad" Well I'm glad that worked.

"Good now let's go outside so I can show you this properly" I stated as I began to walk to the back door.

I almost forgot Summer was even in that room, upon seeing her I decided it would be better to just sneak by and not bother her, which it almost worked until I opened the backdoor which caught her attention. She stared at me her eyes red showing that she'd shed a few tears, she sniffled before asking "What are you doing?"

Unsure of what to say, more so because I knew if I told her the truth she might get a tad mad at me, but also if I lied she'd be even angrier at me, soooo… I didn't have an answer.

Luckily or unluckily for me Ruby spoke up "Qrow is going to show me something cool"

Summer crossed her arms unimpressed "Oh really, what is it?"

"It's a surprise Mommy" Ruby said happily while Summer gave me a quizzing look.

I simply laughed nervously "You're more than welcome to see for yourself"

"I better because, I'd hate for this to turn out like your last surprise" Summer sighed as she walked over to us.

I let out sigh just remembering this surprise she was speaking of, it was all Ravens' fault that it went wrong, but hey she still blames me "That was a low blow"

"What and you didn't expect me to bring it up?" She said with her hand on her hips.

"No actually I thought you were better than that" I stated slightly annoyed.

"Well then you are sorely mistaken" She said poking my nose.

"Wouldn't be the first time I made that mistake" I said before I could stop myself.

Summer seemed to be slightly angered by this but she hid it well "Ruby why don't you go outside and play while we talk about some things" She said opening the door.

"Ok" Ruby said unsure as she walked outside.

Even though Summer wanted to talk to me she kept a watchful eye on Ruby, with what happened yesterday, I don't blame her. "Listen Qrow, obviously we have something's that we need to talk about"

"Defiantly and Ruby can't be around to hear it like before" I said even though it was pretty obvious.

Summer let out a sigh "And I'd rather Tai not be around to hear either"

"Really!?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, I can tell from last night he's a bit jealous and concerned about you" Summer briefly taking her attention off Ruby to look at me.

It makes sense that Tai would be concerned about me coming back, but with the family they've built I couldn't come between that. "You got nothing to worry about; I have no intention of messing things between you two up"

"But that's the thing though, just you being here has already mucked things up" She exclaimed moving her arms wildly.

"How?" I asked curiously.

"Listen we'll talk about it later" She said deflecting the question but I knew not to press it now.

"Alright then, when?" I asked hoping she's have a time or a place because I got nothing.

"Around one o'clock Ruby takes her nap, so that should give us some time" Summer said and I nodded in agreement.

I looked over to see Ruby was pulling grass from the ground and I couldn't help but smile at the sight. "Alright Ruby we're done!" I yelled which made Ruby jump up with excitement.

"By the way what are you going to show her anyway?" Summer asked making my smile switch to a cocky one.

"Just my weapon" I said with a shrug.

"What!? Qrow that is-"

"Relax, I'm not going to fire off any bullets" That seemed to calm her down a bit but she still didn't seem to like the idea.

"Fine but I'm keeping her 10ft away for safety ok" She stated with her arms crossed.

"That's probably for the best" I said as we reached Ruby.

I took grip of my sword, and couldn't wait to see her face when this thing changed to scythe, it's going to blow her mind.

"You ready to see something cool?"

 **So I know that might be the best place to end this but hey we'll come back to this… hopefully this time it won't take over a year.**

 **Also this is the first chapter of the new year and in one month it will be the two year anniversary of me starting this,** **which is just amazing to me since I never thought in two years I'd only be this far into the story and also I didn't know if I'd be able to keep writing this for two years without me giving up on it, and for that I have to thank you guys because not only do I enjoy doing this but I have all of you reading this and enjoying it as well which always motivates me to keep writing.**

 **Anyway next chapter will be on Blake or Yang haven't decided who it will first but it doesn't really matter since either way they'll both be the focus of one of the next two chapters.**

 **So with that said** **thank you for reading, hope you've enjoyed, review if you can, and have a great day.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 **Hey guys back with another chapter one day after my two year anniversary (or it would if fanfiction's doc manger was working properly), and still can't believe that I've been writing this for over two years and people actually enjoy it. Anyway on with the chapter!**

Back to work, that was all I could think this morning. Despite the fact that like always I only spent one day away from work, it feels like I've been gone for like a month. I mean sure I spent most of this weekend with Ruby at her old home but, it just feels like it's been a long time. I guess it doesn't really matter, all that matters is that I have to go to work.

But at the very least I'll finally get to see this 'Crescent Rose' Ruby's been hyping up as the "Best weapon ever!" Since I heard its name I've been wondering what it could possibly be, but since I was never really the most creative type, I couldn't think of much, outside of some kind of sword that turns into a gun. I decided to ask Ruby about it hoping to get some kind of a hint, and she was no help, just giving me vague non descript answers like "It's sharp" or "It's big" or my personal favorite "It can kill Grimm" I mean would it be a huntress' weapon if it couldn't?

Anyway now that I'm actually at work I gotta put those thoughts away, can't get distracted thinking about something as unimportant as that while on the job.

Mercury was nowhere to be found but he's probably in the back, Emerald is currently doing something on the other side of the store, which I could care less what she's doing as long as it doesn't involve talking to me.

Just as I settled in and the store was about to open properly, Cinder called me into her office. I expected her to do this, because it happens almost every day, but I was hoping that she'd wait until noon or something.

"What is it you need this time?" I asked taking the seat in front of her desk. Honestly I just hope it doesn't take long and is easy, like picking up a business associate of hers at the airport, but this time less annoying.

"Can't I call you in just to talk?" She asked teasingly but we both knew that would never be the case, so she dropped it real quick. She let out a sigh before returning to her usual cold self "I just need you to give this to someone?" She explained putting a flash drive onto her desk. I wanted to ask what's on it but I knew better.

"Where are they?" I asked picking up the flash drive inspecting it for a moment before putting in my pocket. Cinder simply responded by tossing a folded piece of paper on the desk, which I grabbed as well checking the address quickly to see it was at '56 Maple St.' I'm not familiar with that street, so I better check for directions before I leave.

"And who I'll be giving this too?" I asked as I stood up from my seat.

"A woman who wears a black bow" Cinder answered causing me to freeze for just a moment; it couldn't be her could it? I mean plenty of people wear a black bow today… yeah just like how plenty of people wear a bright red cloak. Well it will be nice to see Blake again, that is of course, if it is her.

 **xXx**

Getting to Maple St. wasn't exactly hard, in fact it was only about 5 blocks away, and now I'm just walking down the street to find a house with the number 56 on it. I've only been here for 5 minutes now and I can't wait to leave, because I can tell isn't the best place for a guy like me.

First off it's a Faunus neighborhood, not that I have anything wrong with the Faunus, but when you're the only human in a place like this you can feel the eyes watching you. Secondly there is very clearly some kind of gang here, as evidence by the matching outfits every couple of guys are wearing. Last and certainly not least I'm tiny, well not height wise I'm pretty tall, but I'm tall and lanky and most of the guys I see here are either big or got some muscle. Honestly the thought never would have crossed my mind if wasn't for that beating Cardin gave me, made me realize how much I've changed physically since High School.

Anyway I just have to go to 56 Maple St. and I'm currently at 40 so I must be close.

There was one Faunus walking towards me and I stepped out of their way, and I saw the dirty looks he gave me which made me decide to pick up the pace a little.

I could hear footstep behind me and it didn't take a genius to figure out who it was. I walked faster, looking to my side with each passing house to see if this was the one. The footsteps were getting faster and louder, causing me to do the same. When I saw a 56 on a house and I ran for the front door but a hand with a tight grip on my shoulder pulled me back. I was turned around getting a quick look at the Faunus, all I could really see before being thrown to the ground was that he was blonde.

"What are you doing?" His voice was furious sounding like he was ready to kill me, and it was intimidating as all hell.

Looking up, at the Faunus I began to notice that he looked familiar. The open shirt with abs, the golden tail, the blue eyes, I just can't remember where I saw him. That didn't really matter right now as I was very concerned for my life.

"I… I-I" Unable to muster anything other than nonsense, I was expecting to get my ass kicked before I could even say anything.

"Listen, just tell me alright, I don't have time for your babble" He said his voice began to soften but there was still some animosity in it.

"I… I came here to give a woman with a black bow something" I stated trying my best not to sound scared, key word trying.

"That's all?" He asked unimpressed while putting his hands on his hips. I simply nodded in response, mostly because I was finding it hard to speak. The Monkey Faunus let out a sigh "What exactly are you giving to her?" He asked sounding impatient.

"T-this" I said while pulling out the flash drive. His eyes widened in surprise, before he let out another sigh this time one of relief.

"I'll be taking that" He said snatching it from my hand, honestly he moved so fast that it barely even registered that he took it from my hand.

"Listen I need-"

"No you listen, this here" He said pointing his thumb towards the house. "Is my house, and the woman in the black bow, is my wife"

"Oh! So then you can just take it to her" I said feeling relieved.

He turned around to his house as I began to stand up, well at least he didn't kick my ass. "Want some advice" He said as I began to walk away "Get the hell out of here as fast as you can, because other Faunus aren't as nice as me" His words began to sink in as I saw other Faunus staring at me.

"Yeah good advice" I said as I began to run away as fast as I could, I just hope to god I can outrun them.

 **xXx**

"You really didn't have to do that" I said with my arms crossed none too pleased with how Sun just acted.

Like always he simply shrugged in response looking like hadn't a care in the world "He was running up to our house, I had to stop him"

"Only because you were chasing him" I stated causing Sun to freeze in place. "And if he was a threat I could have handled him"

"I know you could've, but I also got to keep to keep up the act" Sun said taking a seat on the couch.

"I suppose you're right" He actually was right, keeping up our cover should always take precedence.

"You were right about him though" He said obviously talking about Jaune.

"How so?"

"He's not like the others, he was afraid, genuinely afraid" Sun said confused. "He gave away what he was doing, after I barely even threatened him, the others Cinder has employed for her would have stayed calm and, maybe would have fought me, but he didn't" Sun began to ponder as I sat down next to him on the couch.

"Like I said, I don't think he knows what's really going on, I think he's just some poor guy who's been wrapped into this" Today really solidified that for me.

"But then why would they use him for something as important as this?" Sun asked baffled.

"Maybe, since he doesn't know anything, if he was taken in by the authorities he couldn't tell them actually that important" That's what I've been thinking since I met him.

"Or maybe they just don't care if he dies" Sun stated, before letting out a sigh "Probably both" He said wiping his eyes clearly tired "You remember where he lives?"

"Yes, why?" I asked curious.

"I got an idea, to figure out what's really going on with him" Sun explained before he stood up "But for now, let's figure out what's on this flash drive" He said walking towards our computer.

After accessing the documents available on the drive there were only two on it, both of them were targets for the White Fang to destroy. By the looks of it one of them is just a store that doesn't serve Faunus, which are their usual targets. The other one seems to be a government facility; the White Fang only attack places like that when they need to send a major message.

"So what do you think we should do about this?" Sun asked after we examined every bit of information on the drive.

I let out a sigh knowing Sun wouldn't like my answer "For the store, I think we should just leave it"

He reacted just like I thought a mix of anger and confusion "What are you insane!?"

"Listen I don't like it as much as you, but if we stopped them from destroying such a meaningless target, where no one important would be sent, our cover would be blown, and we'd be unable to stop them from doing something far worse" I explained which seemed to have calmed Sun down.

"What about the government facility?" He asked hopeful for a better answer.

"If someone important is in charge, I think it would be a good idea to tip off the authorities" I said with a smirk.

"You mean if Adam's in charge" Sun stated.

"Yes" I sighed "If it's Adam"

"And if he's not?"

"Then I don't think it will be worth the risk" I said somberly.

"But Blake-"

"Listen I don't enjoy sitting idly by as the innocent suffer any more than you" I exclaimed "But we can't risk it if Adam's not there, who do you think will be the first people they suspect of being traitors?"

Sun let out a sigh "Us" He said defeated "I just…"

"I know" I said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder "I don't enjoy it either, but no risk is worth it unless it involves taking Adam out"

Sun smiled up at me "That's why you were chosen for this mission and not me"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

Sun stood up looking me right in the eye "You don't let your emotions, make the choice for you, honestly if I was in charge I would have blown my cover and gotten myself killed a long time ago"

He's probably right about that, Sun has never been one to think with his brain; he mostly thinks with his heart, I mean that's why he's here in the first place.

"Now we better get going, before they start wondering why we're late" Sun said taking the flash drive out.

I nodded in agreement, following him to the garage. Inside was a car that looked like it could be mistaken for a pile of scrap, but hey it worked with our cover of being 'Poor Faunus barely scraping by'. Sun took the driver seat and started the engine, because I have no idea how to drive. Before he backed out of the driveway he let out a sigh and looked at me with serious tired eyes.

"Blake if things go bad and they figure out what we're really doing… I'll take the fall" There he goes again thinking with his heart and not his brain.

"Sun while that is very noble of you, we both know they'd kill us both" I said giving him a mirthless smile.

"Yeah you're probably right" Sun said putting his hands on the steering wheel.

Before he started moving I put my hand on his, clasping it around his despite the fact that his hands dwarfed mine. Sun looked at me in surprise with a slight blush on his cheeks that I have no doubt I was sharing. "Remember what I told you when we first started this assignment?" I asked.

"That I'm an idiot for coming along" Sun said jokingly making us both laugh, which was good we both needed a good laugh.

"Yes I did say that" Sun's smile grew even more "But what I referring too, was that we're in this together…" I said with a smile rubbing my thumb on his hand.

"To the bitter end" He said finishing my words. We starred at each other for a moment his eyes looked so tired like he hasn't had a good night sleep in weeks, (He probably hasn't) I gave him a reassuring nod, before I let go of his hand and then Sun began to drive.

As we drove to the White Fang's hideout, I began to think of what life would be like after we're finally free of this fake life. Speaking of that, I've been meaning to tell Sun something, and now that we're stopped at a red light that I know will take over a minute to change, I think this is as good a time as any. "Hey Sun" I said getting his attention.

"What is it?"

"…If we survive this" I have no doubt that I'm blushing like a school girl who's trying to talk to her crush "I'll take up your offer" I knew I wouldn't have to explain what his 'offer' was since he smiled like an idiot.

"Oh man, now I really hope we don't die" He said making me laugh, Sun really is an idiot… a sweet idiot.

A sweet idiot, who's saved me from myself, more times than I can count. I think he's earned a little reward for all his work, it's the least I can do after he's done so much for me.

 **xXx**

As we arrived at the warehouse, I just wanted to get out of here as fast as possible. Before I had a chance to leave the car Sun grabbed my arm stopping me.

"You better take your bow off" He said and thank goodness he did, otherwise I would have completely forgotten.

I've never liked the bow but sometimes I forget it's there, I've spent far too much time wearing it for a disguise. I don't even see the purpose of it anymore, since I haven't heard Weiss say anything bad about Faunus, but hey she's Schnee, that automatically makes her a racist.

We walked up to the front door and the guard behind it took one look at us and let us in, perks of being important members of the White Fang, not many people question you. Sun led me as we walked straight to where Adam should be, I've personally never been to his office so I wouldn't know where to find him.

When we reached the door to Adam's office I found myself feeling quite anxious, Adam is a very dangerous man, he could kill both me and Sun even if we fought him together. Sun seems pretty calm though, but that is to be expected with how much time he spends around Adam; I on the other hand have only spoken to him once or twice directly. I'll probably just let Sun do all the talking… after all he's always been good at it.

Sun knocked on the door and we heard Adam say 'come in' which we did. Adam was seated behind a massive desk, with his sword on said desk. It was hard to tell if he was mad or not, since he always wore a mask that hid the top half of his face.

"You're late" He said sounding annoyed while tapping his finger on the desk.

"Sorry, but the guy who gave us the flash drive took his sweat time" Sun said pulling the drive out of his pocket, putting it on Adam's desk and sliding it over to him.

Adam picked it up and had the briefest of smiles before he pocketed it himself. He said nothing afterwards and I assumed it was time for us to leave, but just as we made it for the door he spoke up. "Just before you go, I want to talk to both of you about something" This was quite odd, Adam has never allowed me to listen in on his conversations with Sun. He usually has me leave, so he can talk to Sun alone.

"What is it?" Sun asked just as curious as I was.

Adam stood up taking his sword in hand, I couldn't help but feel uneasy at that, and I could tell Sun wasn't doing much better. He pulled his blade from his sheathe and swung directly at Sun, upon this I nearly screamed and only stopped myself when I saw that his blade was about 2 inches in front of Sun's face.

Adam sighed and resheathed his blade. "You didn't even react to that" He stated as I calmed myself down and wondered what was the point of that? "I knew it" I looked over to Sun for answers and all that got me was a look that told me he was just as confused as I am. "After last night it became abundantly clear to me, that you're in no condition to fight" Adam said shaking his while I glared at Sun, what does he mean by last night? Sun hasn't mentioned anything about last night.

"Listen-"

"No you listen!" Adam exclaimed interrupting Sun "I don't need weakness on the battlefield" Even with the mask covering his eyes, I could tell their was fire in them "You lost to some newbie Huntsman, I've seen you take on vets and win" Adam put his sword back on the table letting out a sigh "I can see it in your eyes, your exhausted" Adam began to shake his head with his arms crossed "And I can't have one of my best fighters, useless in a battle, so you better go home and get some rest, I'd rather you not get someone killed because of your incompetence" Adam said with bile.

I was simply just angry at Sun for not bringing up the fact that he nearly died last night, and it was clear that Sun was a bit afraid of both of us right now.

"And Blake while I have you" Adam said surprising me that the attention was turned onto me.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering… how is your progress with Weiss going?" He asked sitting back in his chair, clearly not as interested as he was before.

"Things have been going better, Weiss is no longer fighting with me at every chance, and she seems to be trying to be friendly with me" I said which surprised both Adam and Sun, the former of which now seemed a bit interested in what I had to say.

"Really?"

"Yes, in fact yesterday, which is the day that we're in the store alone, she was only helpful and we never once fought or argued" I was honestly surprised about that; I just thought she was putting on an act because Ruby was around.

Adam seemed pleased to hear this and once again a tiny smile appeared on his face for a brief second. "Very good Blake, I'm impressed" I of course was not going to mention the fact that I had no intention of making things better with Weiss, and it was only Ruby's doing that any of this happened.

"Thank you" I said bowing before both Sun and I went for the door, both of us glaring daggers at each other, I can already tell it is not going to be fun when we get out of here.

Neither of us said a word as we walked to our car, I just spent the entire time trying my best to hold back all the words I wanted to scream at Sun. We sat down and the moment we closed both the doors I turned to him and furiously asked him "Why didn't you tell me about last night?"

Sun asked me nearly at the same time "Why didn't you tell me that things are going good with Weiss?"

We both stared at each other for almost a minute glaring as hard as we could. I could have stayed like that for hours but I knew Sun could as well, so I decided to answer his question first, because it's probably the less pressing of the two issues.

"I didn't think it was important to tell you" I stated which made Sun let out a bitter laugh, that I didn't much appreciate.

"You didn't think it was important to tell me… that you went against your word!?" Sun said faking being baffled. "You know, I remember you saying something along the lines of 'I'll try my hardest not to become close to Weiss, so it will slow down Adam's plans for her'… but clearly you forgot your own words!" I didn't forget those words they were echoing in my head the whole time Weiss was apologizing to me, I tried to deny her apology but I just couldn't.

Sun continued to berate me but at that point I was too angry to listen and just wanted him to stop, so yelled out the first thing that came to my mind "Would you just shut up!" Sun thankfully complied with crossing his arms, allowing me to speak. "I'm sorry ok, I made a mistake and now I can't take it back" I said in a much calmer tone. "Can we just go home?" I said practically begging.

Sun sighed knowing that to continue this discussion here, it would look quite suspicious. He turned on the engine which began the uncomfortably silent drive home.

When we did arrive at our home neither of us had so much as looked at each other, we simply entered the house and went in opposite directions. I went towards my bookshelf in the living room, while Sun went to the bedroom. After I heard the bedroom door close I grabbed a book, it didn't matter which one it was, I just needed anything to get my mind off of what just happened.

As I opened to book I noticed a small wet stain on the page, before I knew it more began to appear, and they didn't stop coming for hours.

 **So I promised you guys a Blake chapter and I actually didn't plan on starting this off with Jaune, it just sort of came to me as a way to set up Blake's side of things and I kinda liked it more than just plopping you guys into a Blake chapter, did you guys enjoy that because I'm going to try that more in future.**

 **Anyway with that said **thank you for reading, hope you've enjoyed, review if you can, and have a great day.****


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 **I'm sorry for taking two months for this chapter just a lot of stuff going on in my life and the story had to take a backseat, plus this chapter was just not one that interested me too much but it had to be done at some point.**

 **Anyway enjoy.**

Ugh… work is actually really mundane when you don't have to worry about Weiss yelling at you for every little mistake. Never thought I'd say this but Weiss not being a… bitch, makes me do my job worse cause I no longer have the constant fear of her insulting me.

Guess it doesn't matter now because I finally get to show off Crescent Rose to Jaune, boy will he be in for a BIG surprise when he sees it. It's so big in fact that I had to make some space so I didn't wreck anything when I pull it out.

Jaune told me he'd be coming by after he got something to eat, which should give me the time I need to send the letter I wrote for Yang to Pyrrha.

When Pyrrha came for her visit she told me Yang would be coming in 2 weeks, it's already been more than 2 weeks, and not only has Yang not arrived I've gotten absolutely nothing from her telling me what's going on. Call me a bit impatient but I'm pretty sure that Yang isn't coming.

This is exactly like last time she was supposed to come home, except I'm not even getting a letter that gives me false hope of her coming.

Last time Pyrrha found me at the airport and explained what happened to Yang. The only reason I even knew about Pyrrha was because Yang told me she was coming along. So instead of Yang coming home after 4 years of not seeing her, I get her friend telling me that she isn't coming for some reason that I know was a lie.

Now get me wrong I did enjoy my time with Pyrrha, I consider her a friend, we still write to each other and I even get the occasional call from her whenever she has the time… unlike Yang.

So that's why I'm going to have to send this letter to Pyrrha to get it to Yang, because otherwise I'd have no idea how to get it to her.

I took one last look at the letter making sure the address was correct, and quickly wrote 'Pyrrha don't open give this to Yang' on it just so Pyrrha doesn't open it by mistake.

Now I just hope Yang actually reads it, or at the very least Pyrrha is able to convince her to.

 **xXx**

The landing was hard as the Bullhead finally arrived at its destination. My boots hit the ground even harder as I hopped out the moment the door was open wide enough for me to get through. Taking in deep breath I couldn't help but feel relieved to finally be back here, it's been far too long since I've been home.

Lugging my bag over my head I rushed to the only place I've wanted to go ever since I left it, the shower.

I knew 3 months out in the frontier would be rough, and to say my hair was mess would be an understatement, as I put a hand through it I pulled out a twig, quickly I discarded that, and now I can't wait to see what else got trapped in my glorious mane.

It didn't take long to get to my house since it was pretty close to the landing pad. Normally I would have stopped to get a drink at the tavern, but I'd rather not go there looking like swamp thing. When I got to my room I tossed my bag to the ground, not really caring that it got mud on the floor, I can easily clean it up later.

Going into the bathroom I looked myself over in the mirror and it was worse than I thought. My golden hair was ruined! Not a single strand was straight and on top of that it had an unhealthy mixture of brown and green that just put the whole "Feral jungle lady" look together nicely. With all the mud, leaves, and any other pieces of crap in there, it'll probably take like 30 minutes to get it all out. I sighed and let my head hit the counter groaning.

After a minute or two of getting reacquainted with my countertop, I stripped down and got into the shower. Thankfully I prepared for this outcome and I have all the tools necessary to get my hair back to its gorgeous self!

 **xXx**

THAT… WAS… AN… ORDEAL!

It took about a 20-30 minute shower and then another 20-30 minutes afterwards to get my hair clean, now it may not perfect but it's at least presentable if I put it in a ponytail. Putting on some clean clothes for the first time in over 2 months, which you don't realize how much you miss clean clothes, until you live without them for more than a month. And now I get to do the last thing I haven't done for over 3 months, sit down and relax.

I just sat in the chair for over 10 minutes, before the bussing of my scroll got my attention. Checking to see what it was I saw that it was a message from Pyrrha telling me she was coming over soon.

It'll be good to see Pyrrha again; I haven't actually really seen her since she… went to visit Ruby. I sighed putting a hand over my eyes, should I? Why not, it has been a while.

Going to the gallery of my phone I went to a folder called 'Home' to see the last photo I took before I left. It was the day before I got my letter from Beacon, Ruby wanted to take Zwei for a walk, but since he was so old he couldn't keep up with her, so he was being dragged on his side… Zwei's probably dead now, never did ask Pyrrha if he was around after she visited.

The next photo was one of dad and I swiped back to the one of Ruby and Zwei in an instant. Wonder how dad's doing all Pyrrha told me was he seemed happy, but he could have just been putting on a face, he's really good at doing it.

With all the thoughts of my dad in my head I searched for a distraction, and since I was out of any form of alcohol, I decided to just clean my weapon.

Cleaning Ember Celica was always a bit of a challenge with how it shifted from just bracelets to gauntlets, but after the 10+ years I've had them it's a bit easier. The normally yellow gauntlets just like my hair had plenty of dirt and grime in it but, thankfully for me cleaning it wasn't as time consuming as my hair was. I'm still going to take it in to the shop to stock up on ammo, and make sure there isn't anything wrong with it. Uncle Qrow would always say 'a defective weapon is a dead Huntsman'. Now of course since I use mostly my fists, a defective weapon doesn't mean as much as it would for someone like Ruby.

Honestly I still don't know how a girl so tiny wields such a massive thing. The only answer she would give me was 'Cause I'm awesome' or something else along those lines, which doesn't really answer my question. But I guess that doesn't really matter anymore since she failed to become a huntress.

There was a knock on my door which if I had to guess was Pyrrha, got to say though she got here a lot faster than I expected. Opening the door I was greeted by an unexpected visitor.

"Hey fire cracker"

"I thought you were still on a mission" I said remembering that he was doing something for Ozpin, and that he told me he'd be gone for a month or two.

"Turns out it wasn't as bad as we thought it would be" he said crossing his arms while letting out a yawn.

"So then why are you here Qrow?" I asked knowing he had to have a reason to see me.

Qrow took a deep breath "Your mother and I had a chat" The moment he mentioned my mom it fueled me with rage.

"Was it about me?" I asked knowing it most likely wasn't, she doesn't care enough to even acknowledge my existence, but… I couldn't help but hope.

"No, it wasn't… it was about Ruby" Wait what!?

"How does she even know about Ruby?" I asked frightened.

"I'm not sure, she didn't say"

"But she won't hurt Ruby, since she's not a huntress" That's her rule dammit, and if she changes it just for Ruby I'll…

"I know, but that doesn't mean she won't use Ruby to get to us, trust me I've seen Raven use those kind of tactics before" Qrow said angrily.

That bitch! Always proclaiming about how Huntsman are a scourge upon Remnant, when she's willing to use a normal civilians as hostages.

"We have to stop her, now more than ever"

"I'll keep looking, and once I find her you'll be the first to know" Qrow said giving me a wave goodbye before pulling out his flask and walking away.

Honestly that's the only reason I even talk to the old bastard, if he can get me to my mom I'm willing to look past what he did. But once he finds my mom and we take care of her, I'm not sure what will happen between us.

After Qrow left I could do nothing more than just wait for Pyrrha. I put on some movie that was on T.V. that I hardly cared for, because right now it was just something to pass the time.

Shortly after it ended there was another knock on the door that had to be Pyrrha, and I swear if it's some random guy wanting to sell me grass seed again I'll punch him off my lawn.

Thankfully it was Pyrrha this time, and she wasn't looking the best. "What's wrong P-money?"

Pyrrha didn't answer immediately, she looked nervous. As I waited for her to respond I couldn't help but notice she had a letter in her hand, what the hell is that about? Don't tell me it's from…

"Why do you have a letter?" I asked instead knowing it probably had something to do with her visit.

"U-ugh… it's for you" Pyrrha said confirming my suspicion.

I couldn't help but let out a sigh "Is it from Ruby?"

"Y-yes" Shit!

"I don't want it" I said turning away from Pyrrha.

"Yang your sister's worried about you" Turning me around.

"Then tell her I'm fine" Swatting her hand away.

"I think she'd rather hear you say that" Pyrrha said and it was obvious what she wanted me to do.

"I can't go back, and you know why"

"But it would just be Ruby, what is the problem?" Pyrrha asked

"The problem…" I took a deep breath "The problem is that the entire time I'd be there, Ruby would be begging me to go see my dad" She's already made it abundantly clear that's what she wants me to do that with so many of her letters. "And if I do see my dad he's going to be mad at me and we'll have another big fight and if I don't… Ruby's going to be mad at me and then we'll have a fight" It's just a lose, lose situation

"You don't know that your dad is still mad at you" Pyrrha said which made me scoff.

"If I was him, I'd still be angry at me after all I did and said to him" I said sitting down. I looked up at Pyrrha and I could tell she's about to burst with how her fists are tightening up.

"You know what Yang, I'm so sick and tired of this" Pyrrha said sounding like she was just containing herself. "I'm sick and tired of you finding every excuse under the sun to not see your sister" I haven't seen Pyrrha this angry at me since our freshman year. "And I'm sick and tired of having to give you these letters from YOUR sister because you refuse to ever give her your address!" She said tossing the letter at me.

The letter landed in my lap, and I could do nothing but look down at it the words 'Pyrrha don't open give this to Yang' that Ruby had written on it. I looked back up at Pyrrha and she didn't look any calmer, it was obvious she wasn't leaving until I read this.

I took a deep breath before I easily ripped it open, and pulled out a hand written letter from my sister. I took another deep breath before I began reading it.

 _Dear Yang_

 _I'm really hoping that by the time you read this, that you've already come for your visit and I can tell you to rip this apart. If you haven't then this is important for you to read._

 _Yang I'm just so tired of this. I'm so tired of getting my hopes up that you'll actually be coming home for a visit and then when the day comes you're not there. I thought that now that I'm on my own you would, but obviously that isn't the case._

 _I know thing are rough between you and dad, but he really misses you, I miss you. But that's not why I'm writing this letter._

 _I'm writing this because if you haven't already come for a visit, don't respond to this with another lie on why you couldn't make it, don't send me anything that'll give me false hope on you actually coming, because all I want is to see my big sister. I don't want an empty promise, lies or excuses, I just want to see you Yang._

 _If you can't do that much, then this is it. I'll never send you another letter, and you'll never send me one either._

 _I love you Yang and I miss you so much, and I want to believe you feel the same._

 _Now if you read this after you visited me which I hope is the case despite my warnings, know that I sent this letter on October 3_ _rd_ _cause I know it'll take a while for you to get this._

 _Sincerely Ruby Rose_

After finishing I couldn't believe it… Ruby's given up hope. The girl that refused to ever give up on Qrow coming back home, has given up on me. I've fucked up; I've fucked up so hard. As I hung my head in shame I felt my fist tighten. "Pyrrha" I said getting her attention "What day is it?" I asked cause I didn't know.

"It's the 22nd" She answered confused.

"Alright then, I'm going to need your help" I said looking up at her.

"With what?" She asked and it was clear she wasn't going to help me.

"With my laundry" I said walking over to my bag full of dirty clothes.

"With your laundry..? What are you on about?"

"Well I'm going to need more than one pair of clean clothes for where I'm going next" I explained.

"What? You're already going on another mission?" Pyrrha sounded absolutely baffled and infuriated.

"Nope" I said popping the P and grabbing my bag full of dirty clothes.

"Then where are you going?" She asked sounding less angry and more curious.

I couldn't help but smile as I turned to face her "I'm going to see my baby sister"

 **Well ugh… this was a chapter that I have very little to say about… well anyway thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, review if you can, and have a great day.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 **Sorry for taking over two months to get this out but you know life gets in the way sometimes, and I also this is a chapter that I had no idea what to do in and that was true almost every step of the way. Aside from that I think it turned out well, and I hope you guys do too.**

After another delicious dinner of my favorite food ever… Mac and cheese, and the extremely short trek over to Ruby's room, I knocked on her door to finally see the mythical, 'Crescent Rose'.

It had been about a minute and the door had not opened, I've never been one to be impatient so continued to wait, thinking Ruby might have just been in the bathroom.

Another minute ticked by and now I'm starting to believe that Ruby might have no heard me so I knocked again a little louder this time. Again I was met with no answer to the door, not even Ruby shouting that she'll be there soon.

Another minute went by and is it possible Ruby isn't home? I'm not sure why she wouldn't, since we planned to meet up after dinner so, where could she be?

Well if she isn't home, I guess I'll just wait to hear someone come onto this floor because odds are it'll be her… or that creepy drunk guy. As I began to walk back to my room, the door to our floor opened and it was thankfully Ruby.

"Oh, hey Jaune" She said a little more cheery than usual.

"Hey Rubes, what were you doing?" I asked as she jogged past me to her door.

"I was just dropping off some mail" That's odd… people don't mail things to anyone these days unless it's important or they're just people who prefer hand written mail, and no offence to Ruby, but she doesn't seem like that type.

"Who'd you mail?" I asked stepping beside her.

"Just my sister" The cheer in her voice disappeared.

"Why did you mail to her?" I asked curiously.

"It's just because since my sister is a huntsman, you can't always just call them" Ruby explained at that made sense, but I don't remember ever doing that with my Dad.

Ruby opened her door and as soon as it was open she sprinted at speeds I didn't think were possible, and came back to me with a case that I presumed "Crescent Rose' was inside of. Ruby was nearly bursting with excitement and it was infectious.

"You ready Jaune?" She asked bouncing holding the case to her chest.

"With how much you're hyping this up, it better not disappoint" I said crossing my arms.

Ruby faked offence "Jaune I wouldn't hype this up as the…" She took a short breath " **GREATEST WEAPON OF ALL TIME"** Ruby proclaimed pointing to ceiling and couldn't help but snicker "if it wasn't" she finished by placing the case on her kitchen table.

She opened the case by slowly opening each clasp of the case one at a time; I couldn't help but smile at how overdramatic she's being about this.

The case was open but I could not see what was inside, I tried to walk over to get a better view but a hand on my chest stopped me "Jaune, I need make sure you're ready to see perfection" Ruby said seriously but at the same time, I could tell she was just playing.

"Yeah, I'm ready" I said playfully rolling my eyes, which like I hoped, Ruby caught.

With her finger in my face she simply said "Don't you dare roll your eyes Jaune, for your mere mortal mind, cannot even comprehend… what you're about to see" She said trying her best to sound serious, but she had a smile on her face and nearly broke halfway through.

"Please forgive my ignorance Goddess of weapons, and allow me to see this ultimate weapon" I said overdramatically bowing my head in respect.

"It's the 'Greatest Weapon Ever', but I'll forgive you're ignorance" Ruby said with of us both just barely being able to contain our laughter. "And now feast your eyes…" She said putting both her hands on the case "ON THIS" She spun the case so that I could now see it. Upon my eyes seeing the red weapon, I placed both my hands on my cheeks letting out a long and loud gasp.

"It's so beautiful!" I exclaimed taking a better look at it to see it was currently folded up and was just a slab of metal, so I'm guessing it mecha shifts into something else.

"Thank you Jaune, but wait until you see her true form" Ruby said taking it out of the case… did she really call it a 'her'? "Please stand back, for it can be quite dangerous when I open her" Yup she called it a 'her'.

Ruby walked into a more open area, where she clearly had moved everything out of the way, so she didn't damage anything.

She took a deep breath, holding it in front of her again she moved so fast I hadn't even noticed she opened it before she spun in around her back it twirled in her hands at super speeds and… hit the ceiling. Ruby was so surprised by this that she let out frightened yelp and dropped Crescent Rose without even realizing it.

Ruby just stood there in udder shock staring at the dent she made in the ceiling, before looking towards Crescent Rose and fell to her knees.

It all happened so fast that I had no idea how to react, but seeing the defeated look on Ruby's face, I knew something was wrong and I should try to help her.

I kneeled down to her level and asked "What's wrong"

Ruby took a deep breath before answering unable to even look me in the eye "I'm sorry"

I had no idea what she was apologizing for, but by the sounds of her voice I doubt she even heard what I said. Taking a deep breath myself before placing a hand on her shoulder, I was afraid that she might react badly but to my surprise she made no reaction.

"Ruby" I said trying to get her attention. She made no reaction again. Taking another deep breath I slowly moved my other hand to her cheek, this finally got a reaction out of her with her eyes widening.

I gently moved her head to face me and looked her eyes. Looking into her silver orbs I saw that she was holding back tears. "Ruby, what's wrong" I asked in a tone similar I'd use to comfort my sisters when they were frightened.

Ruby sniffled before saying 'I'm sorry' again; I still had no idea why she was apologizing. If I had to guess she probably has been holding back her emotions, and this simple mistake made it all come out.

I pulled her in closer gently holding her as she began to weep. Slowly I felt her arms wrap around me, and she just let all of it out on my shoulder. I softly rubbed her back trying to comfort her as best I could.

After about a minute I felt her grip tighten, there were no more tears but the sobs didn't stop, it was hard to see Ruby like this. Someone who's my friend and is always saw so happy and lively, to see her just break down like this was downright heartbreaking.

My grip on her tightened a bit as she continued to sob, I wanted to say something to comfort her but I wasn't sure if that would make things better or not so I my mouth shut.

Finally the sobs ended and after a few deep breaths, Ruby pulled away. My arms we still around her waist while she rested her hands on my shoulders. She looked me in the eyes and unlike before they weren't as lifeless as before, despite how try they were and pink she was.

"I'm really sorry Jaune" She said using one of her hands to wipe the tears of her face, before returning it back to my shoulder.

"You don't need to apologize" I said giving her a smile, which she did return, even though it was weak and a short one, it was so good to see.

"No I do, I shouldn't have reacted like this to making a dent in the ceiling" Ruby said with her voice sounding weak. She looked up at the dent, as did I, and in all honestly it was barely noticeable outside of a crack in the paint.

"Ruby, I think we both know that isn't why you started crying" I said while we were still looking up.

Looking back at Ruby she was no looking towards the ground "It's stupid"

"So?" I asked because it can't be that stupid as she thinks it is.

Ruby let out a sigh "I've wanted to be Huntress since I was three years old" She said looking towards a photo on a table. From the looks of it, it was of Ruby and she couldn't have been older than 7. She was holding a much smaller weapon then the one she had today, it looked to be a scythe. I then looked over to 'Crescent Rose' to that it was also a Scythe.

"I tried so hard, I had the best teacher ever… but even with all of that, I failed" Ruby said with her eyes tearing up again. "I was never strong enough, and the only reason I was even considered for being a Huntress, was my speed and my courage" Ruby explained unable to meet my eyes.

"I rarely won my sparring matches, and whenever we fought Grimm, I was good at it, but I couldn't fight for very long, I couldn't take as many hits as the other kids… I wasn't good enough" She said tightening her grip on my shoulders with tears in her eyes.

"Everyone… Everyone in my family has been a Huntsman, my father, my mother, my uncle, and my sister… everyone but me, because I wasn't good enough" She started taking some deep breaths through her nose.

"When I put my hands on Crescent Rose it felt so good, like an old friend had come for a visit, and you reminisce about the good times" Ruby sounded like she was just barely holding herself back from breaking down again. "And then when I hit the ceiling, I remembered all my failures, all the times where if it was real I would died or have gotten someone else killed" Her breaths were getting faster she was sniffling constantly. "I remembered how I thought that one day… one day I would get better, I'd be at the top of the class, I'd be good enough… but… that day… never…" She was unable to finish as she broke down again, failing into my chest.

Again I did my best to comfort her, this whole time I've wanted to say something to her to let her know that I understand but I didn't want to interrupt her, now I have a chance to speak and I think I know what to say.

After she started her tears slowed down I finally opened my mouth and said "I know what that's like"

She sniffled before looking up at me her nose was dripping with snot; her eyes still had tears falling from them "What?" She asked clearing her throat.

"I know what it's like to be at the bottom, and to think that with enough training, and if push yourself hard enough you'll be one of the best" I said holding her a little tighter "And I know what it's like to fail to do that" I wiped the tears from Ruby's eyes and she gave a smile in return, again it wasn't long but I could tell she was happy that she found someone who understood her pain.

"Really?" She asked with a sniffle that sucked all the snot back up her nose.

"Yeah" I answered with a smile of my own that like hers didn't stay for long. "I guess you could say I was the opposite of you" She looked interested by that "I wasn't very fast and couldn't hit people very well, but I could take a beating like no other" I laughed at saying that "That's the only reason I was able to win any of my matches, my opponent would tire out before they could knock me out"

Ruby laughed at that "That is basically the opposite of me; maybe if we could fuse together we'd make an amazing Huntsman"

I couldn't help but laugh at the idea of that. "Yeah with your speed and my tankiness we'd be unstoppable!" I said raising a fist in the air.

"But, I'm pretty sure we'd look like a freak if we did" Ruby said with a laugh.

"What are you talking about?" I asked jokingly "With your cloak mixed with my sweater we'd have two hoods, it would be perfection" I said making the ok sign.

"You know now that I think about it… My skirt with your pants would actually look amazing" Ruby said with a sly smirk.

"And for our shoes one would be your boot and the other would be my shoe" I said trying not to laugh.

"Our hair would be your style with my colours" Ruby said touching my hair

"And our eyes would be silver and blue" pointing to my eyes then hers.

But the real question is…" Ruby started

"Are we a boy or a girl?" I said finishing for her.

We both stopped a moment putting a finger on our lip, before in unison yelling "BOTH" Both of us began to cackle and Ruby would have fallen to the ground had I not been holding her.

After we recovered from our fit of laughter I looked back at Crescent Rose, I had to say it was a tad overdesigned, a bit clunky looking, and I'm pretty sure it's also gun, but my real concern was that it was bigger than her.

"How could a girl your size fight with something like this?" I asked standing up to pick it up. When I did I found out one reason, it was incredibly light, even with the blade end being heavier but it could still be held steady with only one arm.

"I'd show you but…" She said looking up at the dent.

"Maybe some other time you could show me in action" I said holding it out for her.

"Yeah but…"

"I'll make sure that we have more room" I said giving her a smile. Ruby returned it before taking Crescent Rose back. "So what kind bullets does it use?" I asked because it kinda looked like a sniper rifle, judging by the magazine and scope.

"Well I use a mix of elemental dust bullets, and 50 cal." Ruby explained and my eyes shot wide open.

"How the hell do you control the recoil on that?" I asked baffled.

"Welllllll…" Ruby said biting her lip "I'd plant the scythe blade into the ground" well that sounds incredibly awkward.

"What about when you can't do that?"

"IIIIII… would use the power of the shot to propel me through the air" She said with a laugh.

I decided not the question that, and just accept it as the only answer I was going to get. It's not like I'd expect her to lie about it, and she is very tiny a light so, maybe it works.

"You'll have to show me that as well" I said laughing it off.

"I'd love to but… without my Aura it's too dangerous" Ruby said solemnly.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, that's for the best" I really miss Aura, it would have helped a crap ton when I fought Cardin, or when that Faunus guy attacked me.

"But my Dad basically recorded everything I've ever done, so he's bound to have an old tape that shows me doing it" Ruby said kinda annoyed.

As nice as that would be to see that, I'm really scared to see Taiyang again. Even with his limp and age I'm pretty sure he could kill me no problem.

"It's a real shame we don't have our aura anymore, I would love to have had a sparring match with you" Ruby said swinging Crescent Rose back and forth.

Honestly I have to agree with her. Sparring with Pyrrha was probably the most fun I had while training to become a Huntsman, but I'm sure that a fight with Ruby would be a lot different from Pyrrha.

"Yeah it would be great, and the question of overwhelming offence vs. unwavering defense would finally be answered" I said, hoping Ruby would take the bait.

"Pfff… I would win no problem" Ruby said like I expected.

"No way, you'd tire out before you could even knock me down" I said crossing my arms with a smile that I knew would get her riled up.

"Oh come on!" She exclaimed "If I remember correctly you said you only used a sword and a shield, I have a sniper rifle" It was honestly really cute how much she was into this fight that will never happen.

"Everyone else I have ever fought had a gun, I got pretty good at closing the distance" Even though when I actually closed the distance, I got my ass kicked anyway, but Ruby doesn't need to know that.

"Yeah… maybe if they're slow" She said crossing her arms.

"Hey, I'm pretty fast on my feet!" I exclaimed pointing to myself.

"If we ever fought, you'd never be able to catch me" Ruby said proudly.

"Oh yeah?" I asked when an idea popped into my head "Then why don't you prove it?"

Ruby looked shocked by my request, before laughing it off. "I don't that's a good idea"

"Hmmm… is that fear in your voice?" I asked knowing that would get her going.

"Yeah I'm afraid I'll destroy your ego" Oh damn I got to give her that one.

But I wasn't going to give up on this race, so I stared her down. Ruby let out a sigh before asking "You're not going to let this go are you?"

"Nope" I said popping the P.

With a smile on her face and a roll of her eyes she said "Fine, I'll accept your challenge" It was obvious that she thought she was going to win, and she probably will. I'm just doing this so she'll maybe feel a little better. "So, where will we have this race?"

"There is a park nearby that is perfect for this" I answered.

"Ok lead on" She said and I just can't resist saying this.

"Already accepted that I'll be leading?"

"Think of it as more of a head start" Damn, that was another good one.

 **xXx**

Walking to the park consisted of mostly some light trash talking, which we could both tell was all in some good fun. When we arrived at the park we found a good starting line by a tree, and as we looked down the pathway we decided that the entrance would be the finish line. If I had to guess I'd say the race was close to 100M but I can't really be sure.

"You know you can still back out now" Ruby said while we were both stretching.

"And have you call me chicken forever? Not a chance!" I said as we finished up.

We both took up a sprinters stance, I could see people staring at us but I wasn't bothered in slightest and neither was Ruby, all that mattered was this dumb pointless race.

"You want to do the countdown?" Ruby asked sounding quite excited.

"Yeah I guess I will"

"3" I raised my body to make it easier to launch myself.

"2" I looked over at Ruby and saw complete determination and confidence on her face.

"1" I took a deep breath.

"Go!" I launched myself forward and began sprinting as fast as I could, and like I expected Ruby was in the lead… what I didn't expect was her to take off like a rocket going at the speed of sound.

I'm not joking when I say she was basically done when I was only a quarter of the way there. The speed she possessed was unprecedented, and did she drop a rose petal? Anyway by the time I was at the halfway mark, she was already looking back at me with a smug smile that she defiantly earned.

When I caught up to her she raised her shoulders and just said "I tried to warn you"

"Yup" I said smiling while rubbing the back of my head.

Ruby turned around away from me with her arms behind her back "That's twice today you doubted the weapon goddess, I'm not sure I can forgive you for this Jaune" She said looking back at me trying her best to sound intimidating (And failing).

"Oh please forgive me, I'll never doubt you again" I said pleadingly.

"There is one way to earn my forgiveness" Ruby said looking away from me.

"I'll do anything, what is it?" I asked over dramatically.

Ruby spun around to face me with the biggest smile on her face "Getting me some ice cream!" She exclaimed before giggling.

I let out a sigh but couldn't help but smile "Is that the only reason you agreed to this race?"

Ruby began to ponder and cutely tapped her finger on her lips before saying "No but it was the biggest reason"

"Alright let's go, there has to be an ice cream shop around here somewhere" I said beginning to look around for one.

"Yay!" Ruby exclaimed before she dashed over to me giving me a big hug "Thanks Jaune" She said softly, it was clear that wasn't a thank you just for the ice cream.

"No problem, Rubes" I said returning the hug.

Which wasn't very long anyway with Ruby bursting out giving me a punch (and I use that term in the loosest way possible) on the shoulder.

"You're the best friend I could ask for!" She said taking my hand and dragging me away in some random direction.

As I thought over the word she just said while being dragged around, I couldn't help but agree with them, Ruby really is that best friend I could ask for.

 **So before you go, I'd just like to say that entire race they had at the end, was only done because I had no idea how to segway into my original plan for the end of this chapter, which I am sad about but I won't it spoil here… I'll save it for later.**

 **So anyway thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, review if you can, and have a great day.**


End file.
